Chicago's Bravest
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Nathan Delaney had endured a tough life. Losing his parents at 6 years old. He found his way when he became a United States Soldier in the Armed Forces with Navy SEALs, after 4 years, he transferred to the Reserves he desired for more action and joined the Chicago Fire Department. There he joined the brave men and women of 51. apps from all One Chicago Characters
1. Character Biography

Thought I'd try a new story idea involving Chicago Fire. Involving an OC of mine, take note that this a male character not a female character. Let's start

* * *

Name: Nathan Delaney

Age: 22 Years old

Height: 5 ft 10 ins

Date of Birth: 22nd June 1996

Hometown: Manhattan, New York

Weight: 209 lbs Very Muscular

Eye Colour: Deep Blue

Hair: Brown Hair, Grade 2, slicked back with a parting at the side

Religion: Irish-Catholic

Face: Smooth, no distinguishing features, hint of stubble

Clothing Style:

Smart shirt with casual Dark Blue trousers, wears boots

Family:

N/A

* * *

Backstory:

Was an orphan from 6 Year old. Where he lived until he was 16. He ran away from the Orphanage and got by on his own.

Nothing is known of his immediate family. Nathan had lost his mother and father died in a hospital in a Armed robbery and he was taken in by a FDNY Firefighter who gave Nathan to a care home. He was extremely paranoid and did things in a specific routine. Excelled at sports and many subjects.

He enlisted for the US Navy Reserves in June of 2013 and began 9 weeks of training until his senior year began. He regularly attended Army training during a couple weekends during high school. After graduating high school and he then joined the Navy SEALs through the BUD/S program served for 4 years as a Chief Petty Officer (E-7).

Afterwards, he became a Ranger qualified combat soldier with the SEALs. He transferred to the US Navy Reservists after his fourth year and went on to join the Chicago Fire Department. Most of his missions he operated were classified top secret.

Hobbies:

Music (Jazz Music and Country Music), Sports (Boxing, Baseball).

Skills:

Hand – to – Hand combat from the age of 17. Enhanced with the US Navy SEALs.

Crack shot at 17 years of age. Top Marksman, enhanced skills with the US Navy SEALs.

Skilled Tactician

Intermediate Bomb Disposal Specialist

Skilled Cook of many foods.

Highly skilled in Maths, English, Science, History, Geography and Gym Class

Previous Schools:

Sacred Heart of Jesus School: September 2001 - July 2010

Xavier High School: September 2010 - June 2014

Profession:

Enlisted for the United States Navy Reserves June 2013.

He applied for the Navy SEALs. Served for 4 years as a Chief Petty Officer (E-7)

Took part in BUD/S training for a period of 6 months.

Qualified for Airborne Training and passed.

He volunteered for the Ranger School and graduated top of the class.

4 years in the Navy SEALs, the best the Navy had ever seen. Heavy PTSD involved.

Currently a Naval Reservist and CFD Firefighter.

* * *

Character bio done in a day.

Let's go forward. Please like and review.


	2. 1st Day at Firehouse 51

Chapter 1, let's sit back and read

* * *

Chapter 1:

Firehouse 51, Chicago

He arrived at his destination he had just parked his 1955 Convertible that was steel blue and had grabbed his bag. He wore a standard issue CFD T-Shirt with standard issue trousers with the legs tucked into his boots that had fitted him, his deep blue eyes shined like an ocean. He was tall, handsome his dark hair parted at the side able to see skin fade, his dog tags clattered against his toned chest, as he made his way up the walk way towards the firehouse.

He had made it inside and had walked up to somebody he had grey hair and was leaning against the fire truck as the man said, "Hey man, you lost or something?" "Uh, a little I'm looking for Lt Matthew Casey. I'm his new candidate on Truck." "Yeah follow me name's Kelly. Lt Kelly Severide on Squad 3" the man had introduced himself.

"Nathan Delaney" Nathan introduced himself as Kelly then said, "Nice to meet you. Are you new to a firehouse?" "Just passed the academy" "Where you from?" "Manhattan, New York City?" "Nice." "Kind of a long story but my parents were born in New York, But they died in an armed robbery, I was taken in by a FDNY Firefighter. He handed me to an orphanage at 6 and I ran away at 16." "Sounds like you had it rough" "Life was never easy" "What you do after that?" "I enlisted in the Naval Reserves at 17 and joined the Navy SEALs after High School." "Thank you for your service" "Just doing my duty sir" "Why Navy?" "I loved being in the Navy, so being in the Navy SEALs helped out with combat experience, was there as a Chief Petty Officer." Kelly nodded in approval of the Firefighter candidate.

Kelly nodded as they walked through the firehouse looking for Casey as they found him in the kitchen talking with a blonde hair girl and a Latina girl as Kelly then said, "Hey Matt, found your new candidate" Matt turned towards Kelly and saw the new candidate as he said, "Ah, Candidate Delaney, nice to meet you, Lt Casey is my name" "Sir" as Nathan saluted the Lieutenant with respect as Casey then turned to the 2 women with him as he said, "Nathan, meet Paramedics Sylvie Brett and Gabriela Dawson."

* * *

Sylvie's POV

"Nathan, meet Paramedic Sylvie Brett and Gabriela Dawson" as I looked up at the new candidate, I thought he looked like he was in his mid-20s around the same age I was, he was well built, he was hot a definition of a firefighter. His blue eyes looked up at me they looked like an ocean. Dark hair parted at the side he looked like a soldier his appearance was clean everything was all tucked in even his boots.

He definitely was a soldier, he wasn't dumb he was smartly dressed. Hang on I only known this guy for 2 minutes and I am already appraising him I then shook his hand it was hardened, he was definitely a hard-working man as I brought myself back to the present as I said the Candidate, "Nice to meet you Nathan" as I tucked my hair behind my ear, his smile was what made my heart skip beats as it was about to split from cheek to cheek as I heard him speak, "Same as well Brett and you Dawson" hearing him speak I realized that he had an accent on him, it sounded like a New York accent.

Nathan's POV

Hearing the blonde named Sylvie Brett speak it was like hearing something out of an old movie but her accent caught me off-guard she spoke with excitement in her voice it was kind of like she was from the country, her blue eyes were like a magnet but everything about her was fascinating especially her pink lips.

Hang on, I have known this dame for 2 minutes and I am appraising her, damn I'm good. Oh crap, can she sense what I am doing? And why am I hearing Blake Shelton in my head? Oh my god, _Turnin' Me On_ is playing why does this song remind me of her?

Sylvie's POV

Is he panicking? Oh no does he know I appraised him? Is he doing the same thing with me as well? and why do I hear Carly Rae Jepsen and _I Really Like You_ is playing? Why does it remind me of this handsome, irresistible, cute and attractive guy? I must make a quick escape!

* * *

Normal POV

Matt and Gabby looked at each other wondering what was going on as Kelly joined them as Nathan then said, "You don't mind if I go to see Battalion Chief in charge?" "Yeah go ahead, in fact I'll be glad to escort you" Kelly then said. "Thanks Lieutenant" both Kelly and Nathan went as Sylvie then said, "I must get working out excuse me" Sylvie had then made her escape as both Matt and Gabby were left alone as they laughed quietly as Gabby said, "Did you see Brett? Oh my god!" "I swear those two must have been appraising each other" "You should have seen Brett she was so undressing him with her eyes" Matt laughed the loudest as the rest of truck 81 came in and saw the couple losing it as Hermann then said, "Hey folks, are we ok here?" Matt looked up and saw Truck trying to stifle their laughter as Matt replied, "No nothing Brett just… Brett just met the new candidate" "When are we meeting him?" "As soon as he had met with the Chief" everyone then sat down as they all relaxed for a while.

Nathan and Kelly were walking to the Chief Boden's office as Nathan then said, "Hey Lt, what's the story with Dawson and Lt. Casey?" "They are married" "Damn, Lt's a lucky guy" "Reminds himself every day. What about you, woman in your life?" "No, though I was engaged 3 years ago" "What happened?" "Both me and her were in Navy SEALs is where we met but in different teams, we were on a lot of ops and we hit it off from there. Unfortunately, she stayed on active duty and transferred to the Naval Intelligence in Pearl Harbour." "Her loss, huh?" "Yeah."

They had arrived at Chief Boden's office as Kelly knocked on the door saying, "Hey Chief found our new candidate" Boden had put down his glasses and looked up seeing Nathan enter as Chief smiled walking over saying, "Nathan Delaney, welcome to Firehouse 51" "Thank you Sir, it's an honor to be here" "Being going over your record, had it rough, didn't you?" "Yes Sir, but I found my way when I turned 17 and enlisted for the Naval reserves" "Yeah, I see you served with the Navy SEALs for 4 years." "Yes Sir, proudest time of my life, I also transferred to the Naval Reserves a while back." "Served in the Navy myself a couple decades back" "What Rank?" "Commander." "Chief Petty Officer Nathan Delaney, Sir." Nathan saluted Chief Boden who in turn returned the salute.

"You'll be on Truck 81, Casey is your superior, take it you met him?" "Yes, sir I have, just not all of the others on Truck and Squad and I met Ambulance as well" "You'll be fine then. Gentlemen let's go and introduce Nathan to the 51 crew" all three then left the office heading for the Kitchen/lounge area.

Everyone gathered as Kelly and Boden walked through as everyone looked and saw the unknown candidate walk through as Chief called for silence saying, "As you may know, since Cruz moved to Squad, Truck has been little short-handed lately, so a new candidate has been dropped on our doorstep. Everyone say hello to Nathan Delaney, he's on Truck 81. Floor's yours Candidate."

Nathan then stepped forward unsure of how to begin as he said, "Hi everyone, my name is Nathan Delaney. I was in the military 4 years as a Navy SEAL, I became a Reservist before I joined the Fire Department, basically, I had a rough life, my family was born in New York City. I had lost my family but I was taken in by FDNY Firefighter and I grew up an orphan all my life, I basically grew up working hard to make my way in life and I know that this firehouse is one of the best in the city" everyone smiled nodding at the man as they all shook his hand saying a greeting each.

Brett had walked in and caught sight of Nathan as she smiled brightly at him as he shared the same smile too. Until the alarm bells rang.

 _Truck 81, Ambulance 61 and Squad 3 house fire on Jefferson and 95_ _th_

"Mount up everyone, Delaney stay close with Hermann, you'll be shadowing him" Casey shouted as they all raced to get their gear on before racing off to the scene. Everyone had gotten into Truck 81 and were preparing as Nathan had prepped himself taking a deep breath saying to himself, " _Take it easy Nathan, this is your 1_ _st_ _fire, you handled pressure before when in combat. Just stay alert and do as your shadow says"_ Hermann noticed Nathan looked on edge as he then said, "Hey, breath you'll do fine, you got this."

Nathan nods thankful to Hermann for the support.

* * *

They had reached Jefferson and 95th as they saw the building on fire, it was a 2-storey house it was turquoise plated brick house as they saw the building on fire Matt had gotten out as a woman rushed towards him saying, "Fire started in the kitchen and worked its way up, I don't know how it happened" "Alright anybody else in there?" "I don't know for certain" "Ok can you stay back ma'am?" "Yes, sure."

Matt then turned to his team as he said, "Hermann, you and Delaney stay here and get the hydrants ready!" "You got it Casey" "You got it Delaney?" "Yes Sir!"

Squad 3 and half of Truck 81 had gone into the house as Casey keyed his radio saying, "Hermann, get the hydrants on!"

Both Hermann and Nathan worked their way to the nearest fire hydrant and turned it on until the woman that reported the incident said to Nathan, "I forgot, I heard screaming coming from the basement it just happened and I panicked about it!" "How many people?" "It sounded like two people, but I think I heard a third voice too, I'm not sure." Nathan keyed his radio and spoke to Chief Boden, "Hey Chief, the girl that called in the fire said there was people in the basement, she's not sure but there are three people in the basement!" "Copy that, hang on!"

Boden keyed his radio and said to Severide, "Severide, I got three possible people in the basement how are you doing in there?" " _We're clearing the rooms at the moment, the fire started in the kitchen and worked its way up, over?"_ "Copy that do what you have to!" he then turned to Nathan and called out, "Delaney!" "Yes Chief?" "Mask up, you're going in!" "Copy that, Chief!"

Nathan made his way over to the truck and got his mask on and grabbed the axe as he made his way into the building, he spotted the door to the basement and tried opening it. Unfortunately it didn't budge, and he put his axe through it kicking the door down as he made his way down as he called out, "FIRE DEPARTMENT! CALL OUT!"

He made it down and saw three people unconscious on the floor as he keyed his radio saying, "Chief! I got three people in here, requesting assistance!" " _Copy that, I'll send assistance!"_ Nathan checked the pulses on the people and heard three pulses and looked up seeing Jimmy Borelli in the door as Jimmy said, "How bad?" "They got pulses but due to the smoke they could have lung damage!" "Kidd's waiting at the top, I'll take this one" "Go!"

Jimmy took the 1st victim and headed up passing her off to Kidd before racing down to grab the 2nd victim as Nathan came up with the third as the hydrants came on as he handed the 3rd victim off to the ambulance 61.

The call was over, and everyone was clearing up as Nathan dropped to his knees as he took his helmet off along with the mask as he looked up and saw Casey giving him a bottle of water as he accepted it saying, "Thanks" "You did good in there Candidate, held the makings of a firefighter." "Thanks Lieutenant, how are the vics?" "They're ok, the 3 suffered lung damage but they'll make it." Nathan nodded as he struggled opening the bottle as his hand shook. He opened it and drank some before pouring some into his hand and wiping it over his face as he watched Brett look at him as he smiled softly before walking to Truck 81.

He was then patted on the back by Hermann who said, "Great job Candidate. You did good in there." "Thank you, Sir." "Hey, just Hermann, huh?" "Alright Hermann."

All of Truck 81 patted him on the back as they got on the truck heading back to the firehouse as he cleaned the truck making sure it was shiny as Otis approached him as he said, "Hey Nathan, you don't mind if I call you Nate, do you?" "No, I don't mind being called Nate, that's the only name I like." "Why not Nat?" "It's short for Natalie or anything else. That's why I like Nate." "Kind of a good explanation. Do you like Podcasts?" "When I was overseas a lot of the boys in my unit use to do it as a way to deal with the peace and quiet. Personally I don't mind them but I don't like being on the podcast." "I won't include you and I won't pressure you." "Thanks."

Nathan walks around and looks at a roster on Squad 3's truck as he says, "Who's Jeff Clarke?" "Yeah, we had him as a transfer. Former Marine in the firehouse a couple years ago. Was a transfer on Squad 3. He moved on after he was promoted to Lieutenant. But he works at Chicago Med now." "I worked with a couple Marines whilst at Ranger School and in the SEALs, they were good guys."

Otis smirks saying, "You think of everyone as a good person?" "Of course I do, no matter what you do, where you come from or whatever you did. You're a good person no matter what." "Good one. Hey, just a little reminder, you ask about somebody named Leslie Shay, don't bring it up around Dawson or Severide." "You don't mind if I ask? But why?" "Shay use to be on 61 with Dawson before Brett. Severide use to be her best friend. Those two were inseparable until an explosion claimed her life." "How long ago was this?" "4 years ago, since then they buried the guilt and moved on but they have experienced a lot since then." "Alright, hey thanks. I don't want to stir up trouble." "I know, oh can you cook?" "I assume candidates have to cook all the time?" "They do." "I'm a good cook." "You can also ask Brett for help. She's a pretty good cook." "Alright, thanks."

Later on Nathan had finished scrubbing down the rigs and went into the kitchen and found Brett looking at something as he went up to her and said, "Hey Brett, I need some help?" "What do you need?" "Bit of a personal matter." Nathan leaned in as he told her.

"Okay." Brett followed Nathan as Kidd looked on and said, "Dawson, you owe me 20 bucks." "No deal, I never shook on it." "Oh please, you knew the signs were there. Whenever she flashed that smile. It was like I could hear a country song going off." "Bull crap she may have feelings for Antonio. 30 dollars on it." "Deal but if she doesn't have feelings for Antonio you buy the 51 takeaway." "Doesn't sound fair but I accept the bet."

Everybody laughed out loud as Hermann said, "Hey folks, let's not gamble on this alright? This is their personal lives. It ain't our business." Everybody ignored Hermann as he watched everyone make their bet on Nathan and Brett.

Nathan and Brett were walking into the locker room as Nathan said, "Would you like to help me cook" "What do you mean?" "Only thing I can cook is a Linguine and Spaghetti Bolognese. That's the only 2 things I can do" "Ok" "Otis told me you are a pretty good cook." "Which I am."

Brett nodded as continued, "Alright, I'm in but as long as you keep quiet about this." "My lips are sealed. I don't know about anybody else." "Well I am just making sure so that others don't assume we're getting _too_ friendly" "Of course, we're just being professional, no flirting or making love anything like that." "While we're on the topic, sex… I am a virgin, I have been waiting till I get married" "As have I. Only other girl I was with it was only an engagement plus I am Catholic." "Ok. May I ask something?" "Sure."

Brett tried to hide the blushing that was evidently raising on her face as she asked, "Why did you refer to sex as making love?" "I believe that when you're with one person you're giving them everything you want. Which is passion." "Huh, I never thought of it like that." "I did."

Brett nodded as she asked walking to the Kitchen with Nathan, "So you were in the Navy?" "Yeah, I was active duty for 4 years, then I transferred to the reserves once I got back home." "I know a guy who was active duty, worked in the Navy currently a doctor at Chicago Med." "Oh yeah? Another good navy man. Can't wait to meet him." "Yeah, really good guy." Nathan nods.

They make their way to the kitchen as they begin to cook up an Italian meal called _Brasato di Maiale_ as Hermann makes his way over and says, "What is that?" "This is Pork Stew which in Italy is known as _Brasato di Maiale_." "Can I have a little taste?" soon Brett turns around says, "Touch that meal and I'll see that I make you a salad." "You wouldn't." "I speak with your wife on a time and time basis, she wants to ensure you eat healthily." "I'll make my way to the table." "See to it that you do."

Nathan looks at her wide-eyed as he continues to cook as he begins to see how feisty Brett is as he says to her, "Remind me never to tick you off." "Make sure you remember."

* * *

Nathan's POV

Damn, that Brett is badass, gorgeous and a feisty badass, don't think I ever met a girl like that in a while, it's like she has that tough-girl personality of hers that makes her unique.

Everybody at the firehouse is kinda like a surrogate family, with what they have experienced, all the times they have gone through hell and back it's sort of like the SEALs but with the teams. I think the firehouse may have friends over at Chicago Med, even Mouch mentioned some of the firefighters owning a bar nearby, sounds like a place to check out.

* * *

Main POV

Lunch was prepped as everyone had gotten a plate and began to eat as everyone smiled in shock at eating the food as Mouch said, "Wow, Nathan, Brett you have made my lunch most memorable." "It's all good Mouch, I ain't much of a cook but Brett helped me out." "Still, you two are the best cooks." "Right away Mouch."

Hermann then looked up and said, "Hey Nate, you know that bar you overheard Mouch talking about?" "Yeah, I did, what about it?" "Why don't you come out to it after shift, you'll enjoy it." "Yeah, I'm in. So you own this bar?" "Yeah, me, Dawson and Otis own it, it's named Molly's." "Unique. I look forward to it."

 _Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3 Train Car damage at 55_ _th_ _Street_

Everyone heard the Klaxon as Boden shouted, "Roll out 51!" everyone raced off to the trucks as they drove to the scene as they looked and saw the scene as Casey said, "Alright, let's check the more seriously injured, Squad 3, Delaney, Kidd, Borelli and Hermann with me on this one!" "Got it, Lieutenant!" the four walked with Casey and Squad 3 as they began checking the cars as Nathan looked inside them as he saw a light coming from the car as he said, "Lieutenant! We got something looks like a survivor!" "Alright, go with Squad 3 check out the survivor, Borelli, with me let's check for survivors!" "Yes Sir!"

Nathan walked with Squad 3 as he climbed into the car as he pulled up Cruz and Severide as the two began to check for survivors they found 5 bodies with no pulses as they came to the door as Nathan checked for a pulse and felt one as he said, "Lieutenant, this one has a chance!" Severide came over and checked as he said, "You're right, Cruz get a stretcher, we found a survivor." "Got it Lieutenant!" Cruz went to get a stretcher whilst Nathan and Severide checked the survivor who was unconscious as they saw he was bleeding from the leg but it had been bandaged as Severide said, "Looks like he wrapped a tourniquet round his leg." "Guy knows what he's doing." Nathan then looked at the face and he went white as Severide saw the expression on Nathan's face as he said, "Nate, you okay?" "Yeah, I know this guy." "Where from?" "My days in SEALs we were in different branches he was in Green Berets, I knew this guy." "Alright, don't move him until we get the stretcher in here. Go and search for other survivors in the meantime." "Right."

Nathan moved away from his old friend from Special Forces as he continued searching for survivors he couldn't find any until he found a few more which were early teens from 12 – 15 as he keyed his radio, "LT, I just found a couple kids, they're ok but there are bruises on some of them, I'm going to send them out one at a time." " _Copy that, I'm on my way down with Borelli, stand by!" "_ Roger that, out."

Nathan turned to the early teenagers as he said, "It's ok, guys, I need you to be brave ok, I'm scared too. I'm a soldier." "Ok." Some of them said as Nathan looked around and asked, "What were you doing on the train anyway?" "We on our way home from grade school, we didn't know what was going to happen." "Hey, it ain't your fault, there was no way you could have foreseen it, any broken limbs?" "Yeah, I got a sprained wrist." One girl with red hair had said. Nathan nodded soon others listed their injuries as he made notes of it as another kid asked, "You were a soldier?" "Yeah, with the Navy." "My Brother was a Navy man, he died." "Sorry to hear." "He was a Navy Seal, Petty Officer 2nd class Michael Rodriguez."

Nathan heard the name Michael Rodriguez as he felt a tear in his eye as he said, "I knew Mike, your brother was a hell of a man and a hell of a SEAL." "He was awarded the silver star. Did you ever know about it?" Nathan thought about the events of what happened when Mike was killed, it had haunted him like every other death under his command. He then looked the boy in the eyes and said, "No, I didn't." Nathan didn't feel right lying to the boy as he recommended that Mike to be posthumously awarded the Silver Star for his bravery soon he heard Cruz, Casey and Borelli coming up as they said, "Alright send us the kids we got the other survivor out of here."

Nathan nodded as he said, "Alright, the more seriously injured ones go first, remember this train carriage isn't steady at all so move slowly, ok?!" everyone nodded as the red-haired girl began to move as Nathan guided her through the train to where the stretchers were waiting as Borelli got her and laid her on the stretcher to be carried out.

This was repeated with everyone else as they were removed one by one and loaded onto ambulances as the last boy remained as Nathan and him walked out together as Nathan asked him, "I never got your name, Rodriguez?" "My name is Hector." "Hooyah, Hector." "Hooyah Chief Petty Officer Delaney." Nathan smiled as he began to help out Truck with the train carriages.

After the call everyone returned back to the firehouse as Nathan checked his hands and saw they were shaking and hadn't stopped shaking since he helped out Hector.

Matt had noticed this and said, "Hey, you alright?" "Yeah, just my hands being shaking a lot since that call." "It had something to do with the Rodriguez kid?" "Yeah, back when I was with the SEALs I knew his brother, he was on my team, poor guy died on my last Op." "Sorry to hear that. Why don't you take a shower and take that last call of your mind." Matt said.

"Thanks Lieutenant." Nathan nodded as he headed to the showers.

Nathan headed to the showers as he undressed, the scars had remained, 2 rested on his right arm he had one on his right side chest close to his lung, he had taken a navy shower* and had dried off as he got changed into a pair Navy Blue trousers, a navy smart shirt as he put a vest on before his smart shirt. He then put on his boots which were desert camo as he collected his bag.

Brett was in the changing room as she undid the hair bun as she let her blonde locks fall down past her shoulders as Nathan stole a small glance at her as Brett took a glance at him and she blushed heavily.

Brett POV

Oh my god! How incredibly handsome did he look, not only does he look good in a firefighter uniform, he looked good in plain clothes too, damn thinking about what is underneath his shirt just turns me on. From what it looked like when he was wearing that vest he does a serious workout, I wonder what his muscles feel like too.

And I am drooling too, Sylvie get a grip this guy might not feel the same way.

Nathan POV

Sweet Mary mother of God, Sylvie looks like one of those angels, but damn she looks beautiful, her blonde hair, the muscles on her, she looks good in civilian clothing, I wonder what she smells off too.

Normal POV

The two then walked out of the changing room as Nathan walked to his car and drove off to his apartment. It had taken 20 minutes to get home from the firehouse as he then dropped his bag off. The apartment was very spartan it had creamy walls, a single chair, his punching bag and weights were in the corner, he didn't have a TV but only had a stereo, there weren't any pictures on the walls but the American flag hung proudly on the wall in his room. He had dropped off his bag and begun the walk to Molly's.

* * *

1\. Navy Shower - This type of shower lasts up to 2 minutes without using so much water at the same time. This term came from Naval Ships where clean water was scarce when out on Naval Duty

* * *

Here is the first chapter. My god, that took so long to figure out how to put together. If any of you are Brettonio shippers then turn away from the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, have a good one. Please like and review as well.


	3. Meeting New Friends, Danger Lurks

Chicago's Bravest Chapter 2 is now up, Nathan is introduced to the Intelligence Unit and Chicago Med. Let's read on.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Nathan arrived at Molly's which was a small bar as he walked in then saw Matthew Casey who was talking with Gabby and another man in a black jacket as he walked over and said, "Hey Lieutenant, Gabby." "Nathan, glad you made it." Gabby replied. "And miss this out? I wouldn't dream of it." Nathan, Matt and Gabby chuckled as Gabby then said, "Nathan, meet my older brother Antonio, he's in Intelligence."

Nathan then shook his hand as he said, "Nice to meet you, Antonio, you Army?" "No, I'm not, Intelligence is Chicago P.D." "Ah, sorry man, thought you were military." "No worries man." Antonio said as he then asked, "Where you from? I can't place your accent." "I'm from Manhattan, New York." "What's a New Yorker doing in Chicago?" "Just got out of active duty, now I'm a reservist." "Working at 51, right?" "Yeah, that's right." "Where did you serve?" "Navy SEALs, 4 years." "Thank you." "No problem." Nathan finished.

"Did I hear right? You were military?" soon another man wearing a dark shirt he had a beard growing, blue eyes and red-brown hair as Nathan replied, "Yeah, I still am, serving in Reserves." "So was I." Nathan smiled as he heard Gabby say, "Jay Halstead, meet Nathan Delaney, Nathan's new at 51." Jay nodded as he shook Nathan's hand saying, "Nice to meet you." "You too. What unit were you?" "Rangers, 3rd Battalion 75th." "Nice, Navy SEALs." "Wow, I'm in awe of you guys, you love it?" "Let's just say, I love the Navy, it's the best feeling in the world, I'm sure you felt the same way with the Rangers." "Yeah, I did, I know how you feel." Jay said, remembering his service.

Jay and Nathan shared a nod as Nathan asked, "So, what do you do?" "I'm a cop, working alongside Antonio." "In Intelligence, right?" "Right, you are." Nathan nodded as he said to Gabby, "Hey… can I get a beer?" "Yeah, sure." Gabby pulls up a beer as she gives it to Nathan as he nods before heading to a table with Brett and several others as he said, "Hey Brett." "Nathan, meet Kim Burgess, Adam Ruzek, and Ethan Choi. Everyone this is Nathan Delaney, the new firefighter."

Nathan shook everyone's hands as he said, "Nice to meet you all." "You too, man." Choi and Ruzek said almost simultaneously. Soon Brett then said, "Ethan, Nathan here served in the Navy he did." Choi looked at Nathan who nodded confirming Brett's statement as he asked Nathan, "Really?" "Yes Sir, Navy SEALs, Chief Petty Officer." "I was Navy as well, 2nd generation. Transferred to the Naval Reserves after I got back to begin my residency." "I was in for 4 years. Then I transferred to the Navy Reserves." Nathan explained.

The others nodded as Brett smiled at him as Burgess and Ruzek shared a look that said the same thing as Burgess headed to the bar as both Nathan and Choi shared some stories, but mostly Nathan didn't share much about his military life because he shared the places he had been in like Afghanistan, Korea and the Naval Ships too, Choi shares some things as he asks, "So any girl in your life?" "No, I used to be engaged but it didn't go anywhere." "Sorry to hear, you hear from her since?" "No, not since I left the SEALs. She was still in Naval Intel after I left." "Sorry to hear, I had a girlfriend who worked at the Naval VA." "So, you got a girl?" "Yeah, she's a doctor too." Ethan said.

Nathan then took a drink of his beer and replied, "Nice, hey, a guy was pulled in from the train disaster, A Charlie Daniels?" "Yeah, he's ok, he's doing good too." "I knew Steel was going to pull through." "You knew him?" "My days in the SEALs, we were in the different units but we served together on a couple ops, one of our finest." "My girl's watching over him at Med." "When's visiting hours?" "Up until 9pm." "Alright. I'll leave soon." "It's at the Gaffney Medical Centre." "Thanks, Choi." Nathan said.

* * *

Antonio was looking over at Sylvie who was talking with Burgess. Antonio, had broken up with Sylvie a few months ago and it pissed him off, she was flirting with this Nathan guy and he still loved her. Sylvie stole a glance at Antonio and she rolled her eyes at him turning back to Burgess.

Gabby noticed this and said, "Antonio, you okay?" "Sylvie still ask about me?" "Antonio, you need to let this go." "Come on Gabby…" "Antonio, I'm going to ask you for once, let this go for the sake of everything." "Look, I'm still friends with her, why wouldn't she want to remain friends?" "Take a guess, why?" Gabby said ending the conversation on that note before returning to serve customers.

Burgess and Brett were talking as Brett continued to steal a few glances at Nathan who looked good in his navy shirt, he had a short sleeved shirt on and saw a hint of the massive muscle on his arm, she felt herself drooling as Burgess noticed this and said, "Earth to Brett, you there?" "Sorry, I must have gotten lost." "By whom?" "I'm not interested." "He's a very cute and irresistible guy." "I have known the guy for a day and already, he's on my mind." Brett lamented.

Burgess chuckled as she took a glance at him saying, "He's not my type but, he's something, you should at least go after him but don't be too possessive of him." "So just secretly pine for him." "Yeah, something like that." Burgess said.

Brett just stared at him in admiration she knew they were the same height, he was the tall and handsome Navy man with a calm sense about him, she admired his blue eyes that mirrored hers. Nathan began to look towards her and smiled directly at her flashing his mega-wide grin at her, Brett felt herself melting at the sight of him.

In the distance, Antonio felt his blood boil watching the smile of Brett grow wider every time she stared at Nathan, he downed his drink and left the bar paying his tab as he walked out of the bar with Denny Woods following him.

Nathan finished his beer as Adam then said, "Brett catching your eye?" "What makes you think it was Brett?" "Well, me and Burgess are engaged, Brett's single, plus you might have gotten lucky." "She's a beautiful woman." "Last girl, I ever dated was a brunette, and I was engaged, that's when I realised, blondes are my type." "Good taste man." Nathan and Adam chuckled as Nathan got up to leave, "I gotta go, promised I'd meet a buddy over at the hospital." "Alright man, nice meeting ya." "You too." Nathan said as he patted Adam on the shoulder before turning to Ethan.

Nathan patted him on the shoulder as he left the bar with his jacket on, he breathed in the Chicago air heading to his car. He hopped in and pulled the glove compartment down seeing his HK 23 that had attached a silencer and a laser sight. He loaded it and put it back in the glove compartment as he drove off to Chicago Med.

Antonio is walking to his car as he hears, "Detective Dawson?" "Who's there?" Antonio turns and sees Denny Woods in front of him as he says, "What do you want Lieutenant?" "Couldn't help but overhear your predicament regarding your ex-girlfriend Sylvie Brett and the new firefighter Nathan Delaney." "What's it to you?" "What if we helped you drive away Nathan Delaney." Woods said with a smirk.

Antonio looked confused as he said, "Who's we?" "I'm right behind you." A woman said. Antonio readied his gun as he pointed it at the mysterious woman who had a smirk on her face as she appeared from the shadows. She wore a suit with the top button undone, she had black hair, dark like the night sky tied into a bun, her eyes were white as a ghost, they looked hollow.

Antonio, looked in between the 2 as he said, "What is it you want me to do?" "Get in and we can talk." Woods says cryptically. Antonio obeys as he gets in the car along with Woods and the mystery woman.

* * *

Nathan arrived at Med and walked into the hospital as he saw the charge nurse and said, "Hi, excuse me." "How can I help?" "Looking for a Charlie Daniels, he's an old buddy of mine from the Service." "Can I have your name?" "Firefighter Nathan Delaney." Nathan reached into his pocket pulling out his CFD credentials as Maggie Lockwood smiled saying, "Nice to meet you Candidate, Maggie Lockwood, I run the ER." "Ma'am, a pleasure indeed." "I'll take you to Charlie."

Nathan followed Maggie as she said, "You served?" "Yes, Navy SEALs, 4 years, I didn't know Doctor Ethan Choi if that's what you're asking." "I was going to but thanks for clearing it up." "No problem, so what do you call this place? The ER?" "We call it Baghdad." "Baghdad?" "Amount of gun violence in this city, it's unbelievable." "Appropriate nickname, I take it Chicago is nicknamed, Chi-Raq?" "Yes, it is." "Lovely."

They reach the room as Nathan sees a man on the bed, he had regulation length auburn hair that had been cut short, he had a beard growing, hazel eyes too. The man smiled as he said, "Hey Irish." "How are you, Steel?" "It's been a while." "Make that 6 months, you look good bud." "So do you, you leave the SEALs and become a firefighter. Personally, I thought you'd be a cop." Charlie said.

Nathan laughs, "Let's just say, I needed a little time before being a cop." "Yeah, me too." "That's the fourth time, I had to save your ass." "Three times, that first one didn't count." "That did count, still have the scar, from the sniper." "Okay, that did count, I owe you a beer." "Good thing, we didn't up the ante." Charlie laughed. Nathan nodded as he said, "What you doing this far out, thought you were in Fort Bragg?" "On leave from Delta, figured I'd come to see you." "Appreciate the visit." "Didn't know how bad it was going to get by the time I was in a train accident." "Yeah." "Anybody make it?" "There were a few survivors, quite a lot killed." "Always had it rough, didn't we?" "Yeah, once you leave, you try to forget the losses, instead, you keep seeing those losses, don't you?" Nathan said solemnly.

Charlie nodded as he said, "I'm on leave from Delta for a month, said that I was becoming too stressed out." "How's Angie?" "She's good, misses you though." Nathan smiled. Angela Daniels, was Charlie's twin sister working in Military Intelligence, she was a go-to for an operation, she saved the two men many times from close calls in the line of duty. Nathan thought of Angie and Charlie as the brother and sister he never had. He personally made it a vow, that he'd protect them, and they repaid the debt many times, to him they were his family.

Nathan remembered as he said, "Remember that op in Afghanistan?" "One where we tailed an IED expert?" "Yeah, still remember that." "It weren't your fault." "We got out thanks to Angie." "Still owe her a lot." "Yes, we do." "You staying here, or you got to be somewhere?" "Got a shift in the morning, so no rest for the weary." "Good luck." "In my experience, there's no such thing as luck."

Charlie laughed as they bro-hugged as Charlie said, "Nate, before you go, watch your six." "What's going on?" "Heard a rumour, Taylor's in town, I don't know if it's true, but watch your six." "Doesn't stay away, does she?" "After what happened, I just want you to be careful." "In a city like this, no such word as careful, from what I remember this place has more violence than the Middle East." "Oh yeah, Chi-Raq, good luck, Nate. Hoo-ah!" "Hoo-yah, Charlie." Nathan says to his old war buddy.

Nathan leaves the hospital as he heads to the car soon he is stopped by a voice, "Nathan Delaney?" Nathan spots a man walking towards him as he says, "Do I know you?" "Lieutenant Denny Woods, Chicago PD, I need to talk to you."

* * *

The devil meets the hero, anybody getting a chill from this chapter? Hope you are…

Do like and review, sorry I haven't added chapters to this story. Stay awesome.


	4. The Beginning of Battle of Wits

Chapter 3 is up, let's see what entails in this one.

* * *

Chapter 3:

" _Nathan Delaney?" Nathan spots a man walking towards him as he says, "Do I know you?" "Lieutenant Denny Woods, Chicago PD, I need to talk to you."_

Nathan stares at Denny who is opposite him who stays silent as Nathan says, "Well, what is it?" "Do you know Sergeant Voight?" "From what I've heard he's the head of the Intelligence unit in the PD, unless you don't know this." "Oh I do, know this." Denny replies.

Nathan then asks, "Why ask me of all people?" "How'd you like to help me take down Sergeant Voight, do so and I can see your life is easier in the fire department." "You want me to become a corrupted member?" "Corrupted is such a harsh word. I prefer an associate of mine, in return for information on Sgt Voight, you can advance through the ranks." "Tell you what, screw you and screw your offer, I'd rather take my time and advance the chain my own way." "You're a fool to deny this opportunity, and another thing, I can make your life a living hell, you won't be safe from my wrath or the people I know that can hurt you the most."

Nathan chuckles, "You have no idea, who you're talking to, do you?" "I do, a decorated Navy SEAL, hardened by his experiences, but somehow, you end up here." "Chi-Raq." "Just know, I can make your life a living hell." "Just know, you start a war, you better see it to the end, cos there's gonna be casualties, so you better bring it, I'll handle it. But just so you know, you made a horrible mistake." Nathan callously says. Getting into his car and driving off.

Denny stays until he walks back to his own car and sits in the drivers seat next to the mysterious woman as he says, "This Nathan fellow, is an interesting character. How do you propose we deal with this?" "Watch over his apartment, we send in the gang and see what happens." "Agreed, but what if Nathan detects them coming?" "Catch him off guard, there can be no failure." The mystery woman says coldly.

Nathan drives back to his apartment, he stops until he sees a black SUV coming up behind him as he wonders, "Who's this?" Nathan goes to the gun in the glove compartment as he checks a round is in the chamber, he watches the car before heading inside. Once inside the apartment, Nathan is hiding all important documents, even any sign he is military making it look like an ordinary apartment, he then changes his bag over, taking his swimsuit out and putting in his CFD clothing inside, he puts his evening clothes inside as well.

Nathan turns out the lights as he begins to watch the streets, he falls asleep 3 hours later.

* * *

The next morning, Nathan wakes up and puts his swimsuit on as he heads to the car carrying his carry-on, he moves past the black SUV that tailed him from last night heading straight to Lake Michigan. He gets out and walks to the beach, carrying with him a towel as he finds a quiet spot, he then strolls out a few yards until he begins to swim, the cool air hits his body as he picks up the pace swimming for an hour until he stops getting out of the lake and heading to the bathroom to change into a shirt and trousers, he wears his boots as he drives off to Firehouse 51.

Whilst at his apartment, several men begin to exit the black SUV and head towards Nathan's apartment, picking the lock as they begin to search the place, they find nothing and the leader says, "You two stay here, in case he comes back." "What happens then boss?" "Simply give him a message." "Yes Boss." Gang member 2 says.

Meanwhile, at the firehouse, Nathan arrives and showers at the 51 taking a Navy shower, he then dresses in his uniform as he heads into the kitchen seeing only Sylvie as he says, "Hey Brett." "Hey Nate, how's you?" "Not bad, just visited a buddy of mine from my Navy days." "Really, who?" "Guy, we pulled out of the train disaster yesterday." "Oh, the auburn haired guy?" "Yeah, him, we knew each other and we became good friends throughout the years." "Sounds like a good friend." "I saved his life more times than he did mine." "So, he owes you a debt." "Mostly I kept him safe for his twin sister who's in the Army as well." Nathan explains.

Sylvie smiles, sensing a deep comradery in Nathan, begins to feel her stomach turn even more gooey than before.

The rest of the firehouse arrives and everyone is socialising, as Nathan is reading a book on war tactics as the klaxon goes, " _Truck 81, Ambulance 61, house fire at Papa John's Pizzeria on South Racine Avenue."_

Truck 81 and Ambulance 61 roll out as Hermann says, "Not a pizza joint, I love pizza." "Don't we all, Hermann?" Matt says.

Nathan says, "Lieutenant, burning pizza is a cardinal sin, whoever burnt down the joint, pissed off the wrong guys." "You love pizza?" "I'm from New York, Lieutenant, pizza is basically my first love." Everyone laughs as they arrive at the pizza joint when the owner goes to Casey and says, "Someone started a fire in one of the bins and they sabotaged the gas, it's only a matter of time till it explodes." "Alright, we'll take care of it." Casey says.

Casey directs out the team as Nathan stays with Hermann and Mouch, soon they get given the order to turn the extinguishers taking care of the bin and the gas line. The fire is taken care off very quickly as they finish up the job heading back to the firehouse, Nathan does an equipment check as he finishes before scrubbing down the showers, he then hears the klaxon go again saying, " _Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3. Car accidents, Garfield Park."_

Nathan runs out of the bathroom and heads to Truck 81 as he gets his coat on, prepping himself, Casey then says to Nathan, "Nathan, you're with me and Otis, follow us, okay?" "Copy that." They arrived at Garfield Park as Nathan stayed on Otis and Casey's tail. Casey analysed the situation and said, "Okay, we got one vehicle in the lake, two cars rammed into each other." "Alright, Squad on me, let's get the lake." Severide ordered his team.

Nathan stayed with Casey as they checked the vehicles, Nathan saw the first car and checked it out, he saw 2 bodies inside, he checked the pulses on both of them, they were dead, he found a bullet in the driver as he said, "Lieutenant, got two bodies in this car, one of them has a bullet in his head." "Alright, pull the body out." "You got it." Nathan took the crowbar and pulled the door open with his strength as it opened as he got the dead driver out and the 2nd body, he then laid them out for Brett and Dawson as he checked underneath seeing for any explosive devices, he looked at the middle and saw a bomb as he said, "Oh Crap." He squirmed out underneath as he said, "Lieutenant, check under that car! We got a bomb underneath this one!" "A what?!" "A bomb, underneath the car in the middle." "How long?" "It's a remote control bomb, I've seen this type of device before."

Casey looks at Boden who spoke through his radio, "Main, contact bomb squad to Garfield Park." " _Copy that, Battalion 25, bomb squad inbound 10 minutes."_ Main replied.

Casey then looks to Nathan and says, "If it's a remote control bomb, why didn't it go off?" "I've no idea." "Think it was planted after the crash?" "Guess is as good as mine, Lieutenant."

Boden then says to Nathan, "Delaney!" Nathan walks over as Boden says, "You have experience defusing bombs?" "Yes Chief, I only disarmed two which was a year ago." "You're our only hope." "You got it, sir." Nathan says.

* * *

Nathan takes off his fire-hat and his coat as he takes the EOD equipment, he holds the torch in his mouth as he looks at the bomb saying, "Someone's done a good job on you, haven't they, 3 green wires, this has got to be a test?"

Nathan tries to remember his last tour of duty in Afghanistan and how he defused those bombs, he thinks to himself as he checks for the one closest to the detonator as he says, "Aha, it was the green wire we cut, the last two times, but now three any one of them could activate this boom-boom."

Nathan goes to cut it but stops as he says, "Wait, if I cut the wrong one, then we all get blown to hell."

In the mean time everyone is waiting as the Chief then says, "Delaney, how are we doing?" " _Uh, at the moment, looking a little troubling."_ "How so?" _"Chief, the first two times, I did this I cut the green wire, but this bomb has three green wires."_ "Which means, what?" " _Any one of these wires, could lead to the detonator, I'm facing a tough one._ " "It's all a matter of choosing the right one." " _A life or death scenario."_ "Alright, can you do it?" Boden says.

Nathan looks at the device as he says, "I can do it, Chief, I got this."

Soon the Intelligence unit arrives on the scene as Sgt Voight goes to Boden and says, "What's the situation?" "We got a bomb underneath the right side car, in the middle, Candidate Nathan Delaney is trying to defuse it." "You're letting a candidate do this?" Hank says in disbelief.

Boden then says, "He use to be military, he knows Bomb training, Navy SEALs he was." "I'll put my faith in someone who knows what he's doing." Hank says as he watches the scene nervously.

Nathan is still trying to disarm the bomb as he mutters to himself, " _Okay, cut one green wire, anything could happen, 2 wires and it could blow up, three wires and anything could happen, son of a bitch!"_ Nathan then says to himself, " _Screw it, I'm cutting all three!_ " Nathan takes the pliers and cuts all three wires as he breathes heavily saying, "Chief, bomb disarmed, I say again, bomb disarmed." " _Good job candidate."_ "Thank you, sir."

He gets out from underneath the car as he walks over to everyone as he says, "Bomb squad can investigate." "Good job, kid." Boden says.

Everyone pats him on the back in appreciation as Hank Voight walks over and says, "Nathan Delaney, Sgt Hank Voight, Intelligence." "Sarge, nice to meet you." "That was good work." "More like my own educated guess." "Still, good job." "Thanks… Sergeant." Nathan says walking away with Truck 81.

In the ride back to the firehouse, Nathan stayed silent as he got off the truck and headed for the bathroom, he washes his face looking at his own reflection as Boden comes in and says, "You alright?" "Close call, I nearly got everyone killed." "Well, I just found out something new regarding the bomb." "What is it?" "The bomb was a fake." Boden says.

Nathan leans off the sink area as his eyes widen saying, "What…?" "It was a fake bomb, designed to scare you, it wanted to trick you and put you under pressure, trying to convince you if you make the wrong mistake." Nathan gulps uneasily.

The bile in his throat rises even his blue eyes begin to look haunted as he says, "Who the hell?" "I've no idea, someone wanted to test you, that much is clear." "Don't mind if I rest a little?" "Take that rest, in fact go see Chaplain Orlovsky, he's a good friend of mine." "Right Chief." Boden goes to walk as he says, "The Only Easy Day was Yesterday." Boden recites the Navy SEAL motto. Nathan nods saying, "Hoo-yah." "Hoo-yah." Boden replies.

Nathan heads over to his car as he sees a phone call as he answers saying, "Hello?" " _Candidate Delaney, how are you?"_

Nathan's fist soon scrunches up as he says, "Woods." _"How was the car bomb, I hope you liked it?"_ "You son of a bitch, you were behind the stunt?" _"You think it was me?"_ "I'm getting an urge right now and I want to kill you." " _I planted the bomb, but I didn't make it."_ "Then who did?" Nathan begins to lose patience as he snarls.

Woods laughs on the other end saying, " _Someone from your past."_ "Enough of the games, Woods, you tell me now or I swear to god, I'll hang you from a lamp post." " _Can't tell you everything and where's the fun in that?"_ "Screw you!" Nathan ends the call as he races to his car checking for any explosives, he checks the ignition and chuckles as he drives off heading to the CFD headquarters as he makes his way to Chaplain Orlovsky's office, once there he knocks and introduces himself, "Chaplain Orlovsky, Candidate Nathan Delaney, sir." "Nice to meet you, Candidate, everyone at CFD is talking about your moment of heroism." Orlovsky explains.

Nathan just simply says, "Not a hero, Chief." "Modest about that aren't you." "Yes Sir, mostly I don't like to be called a hero, because of my days in the military." "You were Navy, right?" "Yeah, Navy SEALs, 4 years, Chief Petty Officer." "Thank you for everything." "Sir." "What was going through your mind, when you came face to face with the bomb?" "My first instinct was to alert the team. I had experience with disarming bombs but not enough to call me an expert." "Okay." Orlovsky says allowing Nathan to continue.

"Three green wires, any one of them could have been the decider, a million things running through my mind, I could have been blown up and been the guilty party, I could have gotten the teams killed, or cut all three and everyone lives another day." "The things on this job we face, aren't easy, the only way we deal with it, is that we lean on each other and act as each other's supports." "Right." "Be proud of yourself, Candidate, you did a great job, you have a long way to go but you're going to be fine, especially with Firehouse 51 on your side." "Roger that Padre." "You can go if you want." "Yes Sir, thanks for the talk."

* * *

Nathan heads down and goes to his car driving to the 21st District, he walks to the front desk and sees a woman standing behind it as he says, "Excuse me, Sergeant?" "How can I help?" "Looking for Sergeant Voight in Intelligence."

The woman looks up and sees Nathan as she says, "Regarding?" "An important matter." "Alright, follow me." Nathan follows Sgt Platt as she says, "You work in Firehouse 51?" "Yes Sergeant." "My husband works there." "May I enquire as to who your husband is?" "Randall McHolland but you know him as Mouch." "Yes, I know him, he's a great firefighter." "Yes, he is, how long you been on the job?" "This is my 2nd shift, I use to be Navy SEAL, currently in the reserves." "Thank you for your service." "Just doing my duty." Nathan says casually.

Platt inputs the code for the upstairs as Nathan follows her up.

Once they reach upstairs, Nathan waits as Platt heads to the office and says, "Hank, you have a visitor, Candidate Nathan Delaney is here to see you." "What about?" "Regarding an important matter, didn't say anything else." "Alright, have him come in." "Got it."

Platt exits the office as she signals for him to come forward, Nathan heads into the office closing the door as he says, "Sergeant, thank you for meeting me." "No worries, I take it your Chief told you about the fake bomb." "Yes Sir, he did, I could have made a solitary mistake resulting in everyone's death." "Still you saved everyone's lives, be thankful for that." "I am, Sarge." Nathan replies.

Hank then changes the subject saying, "You had an important matter to discuss with me?" "Yes, yesterday, a Lieutenant from the CPD ambushed me in the Hospital parking lot, wanted to recruit me for something regarding you." "About what?" Hank says, knowing full well, what it could be about.

"He wanted me to help him take down you and in return he'd help me climb the ladder at CFD, I refused, wanting to make it on my own. Sergeant, I refused because my old man used to be on the job as a cop in New York before he and my mother were killed in an armed robbery. If he heard I ratted on a cop, he'd have my neck." "Who's the Cop that came to you?" "A Lieutenant Denny Woods, he's begun to make threats and he planted the fake bomb in Garfield Park, but somebody he's aligned with made the bomb, somebody from my past." Nathan explained. Hank nodded and said, "If he's behind it, this can result in bad publicity for the CPD, you did the right thing coming to me. Do you have taped evidence?" "I recorded the phone call, between me and Woods before I went to CFD Headquarters, I'm already on guard, but this guy doesn't scare me, I dealt with worse in my time, he may have got gangs to come after me." "You can handle yourself, right?" "Yes Sir." "Alright, if you know what you're doing, don't do it until I tell you to." Hank says. Nathan hands over the tape to Hank who pockets it.

Nathan then says, "I don't want to pry into your business Sarge, but was Lieutenant Woods, right, about you being bad news?" "Long time ago before you came on the job, I use to be dirty and I was an old-school cop." "I always admired those kind of cops, they were the best type the old-school ones." "Yeah, I was also in Prison because I harassed your Lieutenant Casey, you can ask him details if you want." "I'd rather not Sarge, whatever happened is in the past, I don't want to open old wounds." "I can tell you're a good man. This city needs good men, how comes you didn't become a cop?" "I needed to get my head straight before becoming a cop, the war left me damaged but I want to regain my confidence and see where it takes me." "Well if being a firefighter ain't for you, just know I can get you into the academy to become a cop." "Yes sir." "You're smart and loyal, and you know your stuff." "Yes Sarge. I best get going before every one wonders where I went." "Good luck Nathan." "Thanks." Nathan says.

On the drive back to 51, he parks the car and races to the building hearing the Klaxon go off, " _Ambulance 61, Heart attack, Lake Michigan Beach."_ Nathan just sighs as he watches Brett and Dawson race off, Brett throws a smile his way as he replicates it.

Brett and Dawson are heading to the Lake Michigan Beach as Dawson says, "I saw that, you know?" "What do you mean?" "That stupid smile you gave Nathan." "He's a friend." "I can see the signs, you two were like sexting each other with those blue eyes." "Shut up Dawson." "Just saying, God gave you him." "You did not just take that from Blake Shelton." " _God gave me you for the ups and downs, God gave me you for the days of doubt, and for when I think I lost my way there are no words here left to say it's true, God gave me you."_ Dawson sings.

Brett glares at Dawson who begins to laugh as they head to the emergency scene.

* * *

At the firehouse, Nathan walks over to a punching bag as he takes his shirt off leaving the vest on as he begins to work out intensively, every punch he throws he sees Denny Wood's face, his anger grows steadily, his power grows as well, Kelly notices this along with Kidd as she says, "What got into Delaney?" "Something either climbed up his ass or today really shook him." Kelly said, watching Nathan.

Nathan continued to the punch the bag furiously, seeing the ghosts of his past mocking him, he heard the laughter, he stopped once he saw the face of his ex-fiancée Taylor, her dark hair and white eyes, left him with rage and fury running through him, his blue eyes, had fire running through them, he continued to punch the bag until he threw enough power into one fist throwing the bag across the floor. Nathan took a breather as he walked over to the bag and picked it up, putting it back on the hook it hanged from.

He then put his shirt back on as he saw Kelly and Kidd looking at him as he said, "Guess you saw my little rage session?" "Yeah, what got under your skin?" "More like the mind-games regarding that fake bomb, somebody wanted to play a game with me." "You'll beat him." "Don't worry, I will." "You know the annual firefighter vs cop boxing match is coming up, haven't won it since Chief Boden did." "I'm down for it." "Go talk to Chief about it." "I will." Nathan said.

Nathan then walked into the lounging area as he picked up his book walking it to his small bed. He then sat on it as the front legs came off it, as he groaned in pain, _"Damn, got too sloppy."_ He then heard laughter from Hermann, Mouch and Casey as Casey then said, "That weren't me if you were wondering." "Well played." Nathan applauded the three senior firefighters as they bowed laughing.

Nathan then began to put the bed back together as he took a screwdriver to the bed putting it back together, he then laid on the bed just reading his book peacefully. Brett then walked into the sleeping area as she saw Nathan and said, "What you reading?" "Dear John." "Why that book?" "I don't know, just felt it was something to read, in a sense this is kind of like my story, no family in my life, my duty to this country, my urge to protect and serve it's a spark in my life, even meeting the one that I'd spend my life with." "Sorta like my books, except they're of an erotic nature." Brett says.

Nathan chuckles as Brett says, "Do you believe in soulmates?" "Kind of an odd question to ask, why?" "Juts curious?" "I do, though my first love of protecting people has left me with little time for that." "Maybe you should ease up, try to find that true love." "Yeah." Nathan says.

Brett smiles as she walks away from Nathan not looking back. Nathan watches Brett leaving as he begins to hear the song, " _God gave me you._ " Playing as he rolls his eyes saying, "Who's there?" Kelly and Dawson come out of hiding laughing as he says, "Why do you persist with that song?" "It's a good song, plus you two were sexting each other." "And you two are gonna start running along." The two walked away as Boden came up behind them with confusion on his face as he said, "What was that about?" "More like, Kelly and Dawson trying to convince me of something." "God gave me you is a good song, plus I like Honey Bee better." Boden said.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he said, "Chief, will you…? I was wondering about the annual battle of the badges, any places on the team?" "Want in?" "Yeah, I've done boxing my whole life, figure it could be some good fun." "Alright, you're on, by the way, the CFD want to give you a commendation for your good work today and yesterday's shift, fine work Candidate." "Thanks Chief." Chief patted him on the shoulder as he began to leave.

He turned and said, "Nathan, it's none of my business but Brett is a great person." "Chief." Nathan then sat on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, all he heard in his head was Brett's voice, her angelic voice, it was a lot better than hearing the voice of Taylor Canary.

By the end of shift, he changed his clothing and headed home, he wore a brown checkered shirt, his cargo trousers and his boots even a half-zip fleece, he was driving back to his apartment as he spotted the familiar car from yesterday as he got the licence plate. He continued driving until he pulled around the corner into an alleyway pulled out his phone and dialled a familiar number as he muttered, "Come on, come on, I know you're there."

* * *

Fort Belvoir, Virginia, USA

Fort Belvoir was the home of US Army Intelligence Corps, a woman was watching over a map going over details. Her auburn hair was tied up in a bun, hazel eyes darkened, she was beautiful, she heard her phone ringing, she looked at the screen seeing Nathan's name flash up as she smiled answering, "Hello there, Sailor." _"How are you Angie?"_ "Pissed you left the SEALs." _"Kind apologies."_ "You owe more than that, buster, what can I do for you?" " _I need a favour, big one that could get you in trouble, but I need this, Ang."_ "Alright, go ahead, CPO." " _Alright, I got a license plate, I need running, how's that elephant memory of yours?"_ "Send it." " _King-Tango-Bravo-5526."_

Angie ran the license plate and said, "Irish, that license plate belongs to James Fanelli, Irish mobster, why are they after you?" " _Interesting question, I'll ask them."_ Angie rolled her eyes as she said, "Go get 'em, Irish, by the way, did you hear about Taylor's in Chicago?" " _Yeah, I heard it, I think she's fooling with me, but you never know with her._ " "Good luck Nate, be careful." " _When am I never?"_ "Smartass, I got to go." " _Bye Angie."_ Nathan said as he ended the phone call.

* * *

Chicago

Nathan got out of the car as he took out his gun loaded it and tucked it into the waistband. He headed to the window instead and used the fire escape, he checked the window was open as he smirked, he then slipped through without making a noise as he heard the door open, he then got under the bed as he saw a pair of feet come in, he waited until they were near the window as he moved near the man and held him in a sleeper hold.

He was then unconscious as Nathan laid him on the floor, he then tied him up as he got to the door opened it and held his gun on the other guy as he said, "How many of you are there?" "Only 2 of us, how'd you get in?" "For me to know, you to answer my questions." "What do you want to know?" "James Fanelli?" "Screw you." Nathan punches him out cold and ties him up. He takes them down to the car as he puts them in the trunk saying, "Word of warning, whoever you're afraid of, is nothing compared to me." Nathan shuts the trunk on them as he drives off somewhere."

* * *

And so it begins, Nathan begins the mind games with Woods, how does Nathan strike back against an enemy that has many allies?

Please like and review. Keep it going.


	5. Landing the First Blow

Chapter 4, coming in hot and fast, get ready, Nathan is about to become nightmare from hell. Hold on tight.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Abandoned house, Canaryville

It was night time, Nathan was in the house, he turned the sink on and poured a bucket of water as he chucked it over the men that were unconscious, they soon woke up coughing and gagging as Nathan said, "Oh good, you're awake, thought I lost you."

Nathan then went over to the first man and said, "Let me tell you two how this is going to work. I will ask you one question, you answer that in a way I find satisfactory, you don't and I'll torture you until one of you gives up what I want, you hear me?" both men nod as Nathan begins, "Good, so here it comes, who sent you two to my apartment where you were waiting for me?" "Piss off, asshole." Nathan punches the pair of them as he connects two clamps to their handcuffs as he says, "Electricity is a conduit, torture somebody, and they feel an intensive pain in their lives, of course, you don't know how far I'm willing to go, first one who speaks and I'll let them go free."

Nathan turns on the generator and lets them be tortured as he watches the scene, soon one of them begins begging, "Please, stop, please, I'll talk." Nathan turns off the switch as he says, "Where's James Fanelli?" "I don't who you're talking about…" Nathan picks up a cattle prod and begins to poke it into the man who screams in pain as Nathan stops saying, "Let's try that again, shall we? Point number 1, the car that is across my place is registered in his name. Point number 2, you and dipshit over here were waiting in said car, so it's obvious you work for you him, need I go on?"

Nathan stops as he continues, "Point number 3, I'm going to acquaint you with my instruments and it's going to hurt a hell of a lot more unless you tell me the truth." "Alright, we work with Fanelli, but he answers to somebody else?" "Who?" "Some cop, said he'd take heat off us and the drug trading if we took care of you." The man says in distress.

Nathan pulls out 2 photos as he says, "Was it Hank Voight?" "Hell no, he has balls to take us on, but it weren't him who came to us." Nathan held the picture of Denny Woods and the man nodded saying, "That's him, he told us that you knew stuff about us and the drug-trade." "Was he with anyone?" A woman, black hair, white eyes. Oh, that broad, she scared the hell out of us, man, she's crazy on some other level." "She always was." Nathan chuckles humorously. The man then said, "Don't laugh like that, you'll scare the hell out of us." "I already did, now where's your boss?" "He hides out in a warehouse in Cicero." "How many guys?" "60, heavy weapons, tactical gear." "Layout?"

Both men give him the layout as Nathan smirks soon the phone rings as Nathan picks up one of the captives phones as he says, "Looks like your boss is on the phone and wants to talk. Any of you reveal what's happened and I'll make you dig your graves." Nathan threatens as he begins the call.

The mobsters talk to James Fanelli, Nathan sees them both casually talk to him as they say goodbye. Nathan ends the call as he says, "He buy it?" "Our boss, he ain't the suspicious nor the paranoid type." "Good to know. You boys are going to help me out." "How do we do that?" "Send a message to Denny Woods." "Do we need to write it down?" "No, I'll make sure he gets from you two."

Nathan punched the pair out cold and went to work on them.

* * *

Soon Nathan was driving to Cicero, he was geared up with a HK416 (Hybrid sight, Silencer, Foregrip), his sidearm, NVG Goggles, tactical gloves and armour. He stops a block away from the target, he then gets out and heads to the side entrance turning off the main and back-up powers.

He then heads in through the front, kills three men, he heads down the stairs silently killing all contacts in his sight, soon the lights come on as he mutters pulling his goggles up, a gunfight ensures, Nathan kills all of them without wasting a shot, he reaches Fanelli and smirks saying, "James Fanelli, you made a mistake." "How'd you know where I was?" "Your boys that you sent to keep an eye on my place, so helpful they were, as we speak, you're out of business this minute, but to ensure this message gets across, you'll send a message to your buddy Woods and your boys." "Saying what?" "I'll take care of that."

Nathan pulls out his sidearm and kills Fanelli, execution style. As he leaves the warehouse and heading on home.

* * *

Ivory Tower

Denny Woods is in his office, he's going over reports, he worked to get his position in the Ivory Tower, this way he could watch over corrupt cops, anybody that wanted to prove they were any cowboy. Soon, his secretary approached saying, "Lieutenant Woods, you have a letter for you, sir." "Thank you, Helena, leave it on the table, shouldn't you be on your way home?" "I need the money sir, because of my daughter who's in college." "Ah, I apologise." "That's okay sir." Helena said closing the door.

Woods approached the letter that was on the table as he opened it, he then saw a letter inside that said, " _Check out the warehouse in Cicero belonging to James Fanelli. You've lost some friends."_

Woods' face falls as he murmurs to himself. He races off out the door to his car, heading straight to Cicero, once he arrives, he sees Intelligence standing there as he says, "James Fanelli?" "Dead along with his whole gang, picked up two more bodies in Canaryville both work for Fanelli." Voight said. "Anybody report it in?" Woods asked knowing what the answer would be, "Yeah, anonymous tip called it in, whoever did it was quick, cunning and took them out. Though some of them did open fire." Antonio replied. "How was Fanelli found?" "One shot to the head, found a note on him that read, " _You start this war, I'll finish it, watch out."_

Woods knew who had started this massacre and it was only a matter of time until he was unveiled as a corrupt cop. Woods then asked, "Think it was a gang?" "Anybody wanted to go up against Fanelli, must have been pretty stupid or he'd be alive right now." "Cartels most likely, but it's a 10-1 shot." Woods said. "Should we investigate?" "Might as well, I gotta go." Woods said.

Woods then gets out his phone as he leaves the scene calling a number, the caller picks up and says, _"The Fanelli's?"_ "Killed, all 63 of them, no doubt this was military." " _Appears he wanted to send a message, and he achieved that, there's going to be no stopping him now."_ "I can put every gang on him within the hour." " _No, we bide our time and let him come to us, this way we can get what we want."_ "I agree." Woods said as he ended the call.

* * *

Nathan's apartment

Nathan is putting everything back where it should be, he then receives a text message from Casey that says, " _Commendation ceremony, tomorrow, wear your blues, good job Candidate."_ "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Nathan puts his phone on charge as he gets out his dress blues for the ceremony tomorrow.

The next morning, Nathan dresses in his CFD dress blues, as he stands in front of the mirror which he then salutes slowly as he heads off for the firehouse he appears as he sees everyone in dress blues, Brett is there too.

Brett POV

Wow, handsome in dress blues is there anything, he doesn't look good in?! Wow, he does look cute though, why did I have to meet this handsome and hot firefighter that has walked into my life?

Main POV

Everyone assembles for the commendation ceremony as the firefighters stand to attention whilst Nathan stands with the higher ups as Boden begins, "In the short time, Nathan Delaney has been at this firehouse, he has worked hard and distinguished himself bravely, his skill as a firefighter and the instinct he has, can go a long way to proving he is a part of Firehouse 51. Candidate Nathan Delaney, I bestow this commendation for bravery upon you for your quick thinking and skill during the Garfield Park bomb incident, despite the scenario, you proved yourself well Candidate, congratulations." Nathan sees the ribbon pinned on him as Boden then says, "ORDER ARMS!" everyone salutes as they then lower arms with Boden beginning the applause as everyone follows suit. Nathan smiles as Brett smiles widely at him.

Nathan then steps off the podium as everyone shakes his hand congratulating him on the commendation. Shortly after, he sees his old friend Charlie who's dressed in his SF dress uniform as he says, "Congratulations, Chief Petty Officer." "Thank you, Sergeant." "How about after your shift, we grab a beer and some steaks?" "Charlie Daniels offering to buy me dinner, what's next? Armed conflict in the evening." Both him and Charlie laugh as Brett then says, "You gonna introduce me to your friend?" "Sure am, Charlie, meet Sylvie Brett, paramedic in the firehouse." "How do you do?" "Do well, Nathan actually saved your life but I got you to the hospital." "Well, thank you ma'am, I appreciate that." "How do you know Nathan?" Brett asked.

Charlie then explains, "Both me and him joined the Naval Reserves at 17, did 2 years of Navy SEALs before I jumped over to Special Forces, he's had my back for the last 4 years." "Great comradery." "Sure is, see you back at the firehouse Nate." Nathan smiles at Brett as she leaves for the firehouse.

Charlie then says, "I like her." "Charlie." "I'm just saying, she's a beautiful person, should be lucky to have someone like her." "It's against the regs to be romantically involved with someone in the same Firehouse." "Since when do you care about Regs?" "Don't be a smartass." "Just saying, come on, you deserve to be happy, plus Taylor was a bit of a bitch." "She wasn't right, everyone knew that, even her own goddamn father." "You think he knew?" "I think he had his suspicions but I don't want to think about it." "Alright, hey, I got to go, Delta needs me back in a week, so I'll see you tonight, brother." "Yeah, you too." Nathan bro-hugs his friend before walking back to the firehouse.

* * *

From a distance, they're watched by Taylor Canary and Antonio Dawson as Antonio says, "Should we go after Special Forces?" "No, leave him, he's not a person of interest, nor should we concern ourselves with him." Taylor says demandingly. Antonio nods as he walks away leaving Taylor to watch Nathan continue his duty with the fire department.

Nathan turns before walking inside as he sees Taylor, but doesn't say anything, Anger clearly etched on his face as he clenches his fist, Taylor smirks at him as Nathan doesn't approach her as he says to himself, " _Taylor Canary, the bitch from hell so you're back in my life after only 8 months. Guess you were the one behind the fake bomb too. You should have learned not to start the war, you made a horrible mistake."_

Taylor smirks as he says, _"Ever the dutiful hero, Nathan Delaney, nothing changes with you, the loyal soldier and firefighter, pity as well you could have been so much more."_ Taylor begins to walk as she laughs evilly to herself.

* * *

Something's brewing, and it isn't just the growing attraction of Nathan Delaney and Sylvie Brett, it's also the growing danger from the devious Taylor Canary and Denny Woods.

Do like and review please. Would love to hear your views.


	6. Captured!

Chapter 5, is now up, we'll be moving forward from where we left off from

* * *

Chapter 5:

3 Months Later

December 20th 2018

In the three months that had passed since Nathan joined Firehouse 51, he became a trusted and loyal member of everyone that served alongside him, he worked hard alongside his fellow firefighters. Things had been quiet in his battle of wits with Denny Woods and so far, Denny hadn't thrown a strike team at him.

That had kept Nathan on his toes, he didn't want to let his guard down for minute, he submitted the car for daily checks for IEDs, not even an explosive device could be found. In the firehouse, he had kept his relationship with Brett strictly professional, not wanting to damage anything, though his feelings for Brett were strengthening by the minute. Brett also kept her relationship strictly professional even though her own feelings were strengthened as well for Nathan. Everybody in 51 was frankly nervous that they weren't going to get together.

It was the day of the annual battle of the badges, the last firefighter to have won this classic battle was Chief Boden, so pride was on the line, Nathan had volunteered to go in and fight, Antonio was the opponent, both of them had been at each other's neck because of their affections for Brett but they never mentioned it.

Nathan was in the changing room doing last minute training with Dawson as he followed her instructions. Nathan was finishing up as he said, "Antonio, does he play dirty in boxing?" "No, he don't play dirty, but remember keep on your feet, make sure you keep your arms up. Remember, Jab, Jab, right hook, right hook. Let him know you mean business." "What if I'm in trouble as a scenario?" "Throw him off his game, use the name Angela Del Rios. Girl we went to high school with." "Alright." "Sure you ain't regretting this?" "Trust me, I'm ready, I'm not bailing on this. Firefighter's pride is at stake, I'm going to make it right." Nathan determinedly says.

Dawson smirks as Casey comes in saying, "Dawson, Boden wants you ringside." "Got it, come on Nate." "Let's do this."

The three then head out to the ringside as Mouch is officiating the match as he begins, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Before we get to the main event, I just want to remind you that all ticket sales tonight go towards the families go help the families affected by the attacks at the LGBT Centre for Chicago Police Officers and Firefighters." Everyone applauds proudly.

It is the beginning of round 1, Nathan stands in Red boxing gear as Dawson says to him, "Alright, you got this, stay on your toes and use the combinations like we practiced."

Soon Mouch calls the fighters to the centre of the ring as he tells the two, "Obey my commands at all times, let's have a clean fight, touch gloves." Both fighters touch gloves as Antonio gets in close and says, "Brett's looking fine tonight." "Like you have a chance with her." Nathan taunted.

The bell rings as Nathan advances with his arms up Antonio, goes to throw a right hook but Nathan dodges it throwing 2 jabs and a 2 right hooks at him as Antonio is soon dazed, Nathan keeps up the attack on him throwing body shots not letting him get one hit in, Antonio wraps him up preventing him from hitting.

Nathan backs up as Antonio comes at him, with a barrage of punches.

Brett watches on the side lines as she says, "Come on Nate, you got this."

Nathan hearing Sylvie's encouragement throws a left hook at Antonio knocking him back as Nathan throws jabs into his body before throwing a 2nd left hook and a right hook knocking him to the ground out cold just as the bell goes.

Antonio is still on the ground, Nathan waits patiently for his victory to be confirmed, Mouch begins the countdown as every firefighter awaits for the victory to be confirmed. Antonio struggles to get up as he falls back down.

The countdown ends as Nathan wins the battle of the badges as he celebrates with the firehouse. Borelli high-fives him as Brett embraces him for the victory.

At the end, Antonio is back in the changing room, he was clearly angry, he should have won the match but he didn't know what to believe soon Taylor walked in as he said, "I should have won, he clearly cheated me out of that." "He didn't, we merely underestimated him, he wasn't being taken lightly, we worked hard to win, but clearly he had a lot of anger against us." "Maybe it was your presence, that motivated him to win, he knew that you were here." "Maybe." Taylor contemplated.

Antonio then said, "How do we go about taking on Nathan?" "Simple, it's time I reintroduced myself." "Drive him to retreat and he'll forget about Brett." "Very much so." "Alright, let's do it then." Antonio said determined to get this right as he asked, "What about another gang, applying pressure on Nathan?" "Who do you have in mind?" "I know a guy." Antonio said.

* * *

Sometime later, Taylor was walking to Firehouse 51, she then spotted a man in firefighter fatigues as she said, "Hello." "Hi, can I help you?" "I was wondering if you knew a Candidate Nathan Delaney?" "Yeah, you know him?" "We used to be friends in the Navy SEALs, I hadn't had time to reunite with him and I was wondering if you could show me where he is." "You can come on in and I'll go get him." "Thank you but I'd prefer to meet in private." "Of course, hang on." "Thank you…" "Kelly." "Thank you, Kelly." Taylor said keeping up the innocent act.

Kelly then headed into the Kitchen/lounge as he saw Nathan playing cards with Mouch and Borelli even Hermann, Nathan had won the last two hands and was in the process of winning the third hand as Kelly then said, "Nate, you got a visitor for ya." "Can it wait, I'm almost close to winning some money belonging to Hermann."

Hermann glared and said, "Not on my watch." "Well, you'll be crying as I say, royal flush." Nathan laid the cards down as Hermann muttered saying, "Oh come on, you must have had these marked." "No, you can blame Mouch for dealing them." "Dammit." Nathan laughed as he pocketed Hermann's money as Kelly then said, "The visitor said, they knew you from the SEALs."

Nathan smiled as he said, "I'll go out and meet 'em."

* * *

Nathan got up from the table heading out to the main apparatus bay, as he saw her, he was shocked as she said, "Hello Nate."

Nathan felt rage build, his blood reached the temperature of a boiling volcano as he said, "Hello Taylor." "You look well, more handsome than the day we met." "You still look like the nightmare of hell." "Words never hurt me, did you forget?" "I still remember."

Taylor chuckled humourlessly as she said, "You've done well for yourself." "Last I heard you were Naval Intelligence, unless you pulled some strings." "What makes you think I pulled strings?" "Because using your connections was more your style than waiting around." "Know me too well." "Ain't that frightening." "I work in the state department, on loan from Naval Intel." "Still surprised they let you in their domain." "Can't you be more civil with me?" Taylor asked slowly letting go off the innocent act.

Nathan chuckled thinking she was joking as he said, "Civil, with you? I wasn't born yesterday, Taylor, I still remember the day you blew it." "If you're referring to our engagement, it was quite an enjoyable time." "Only because the Admiral wanted me to propose, I could have refused. Still after it ended, I haven't regretted a thing." Nathan said proudly.

Taylor had a cold glare on her face one that didn't send a shiver down Nathan's back, his time in the Navy SEALs taught him to face fear, but he was built differently than other SEALs even Taylor. She then said, "What about the fact you told him I cheated on Manfredi?" "I had no choice, I did what I thought was right." "Did you ever find your father's badge after we broke up?" "Never did, unless you know where it is?" "Yes, I kept it in my possession, forgot to give it back to you after you left."

Taylor pulled out the NYPD Officer badge and held it in her hand it was freshly scrubbed and clean after the last time he had seen it. Nathan then said, "Thank you." He then reached to take it but she closed her hand and said, "You want it back, I want something from you." "Knew there was a catch, always is." "I still care about you, I want to try again." "You know what?" "What?" Nathan takes her hand and opens it taking the badge as he put it in his pocket saying, "My offer is no, I'm not restarting what I had with you, if you lie and try to ruin my life, I'll come after you and you better pray, I don't put a bullet in your head." "I knew you wouldn't want to re-try again, plus, I've found a new man." "I doubt he'd be better than me, if that's what you're trying to tell me."

Brett was in the hallway watching the conversation with Nathan and Taylor seeing the friction between them as Nathan turned to walk away as Taylor stood there watching him.

Nathan walked over to Brett and said, "Sorry you had to see that." "Don't be, who is she?" "My old fiancée, when I was in the Navy." "She seems intimidating." "More or less." "What was she here about?" "She wanted to get in my head, play games with me." "Yeah, I know the feeling." Nathan gave her a look as she answered saying, "Old fiancée of mine wanted to keep me behind, tried to manipulate me into leaving my job behind. Got too possessive of me." "Well you need somebody to talk to, I'm there." "Same you too, family looks out for each other." Nathan smiles. As Brett hugs him and he returns it.

* * *

Taylor POV

Looks like Blondie wants to play, should keep an eye on her. More importantly, hands off Nathan, you wouldn't handle the demons that he has going on in his soul.

Main POV

Taylor walks away with anger etched on her face with the image of Brett and Nathan hugging in her mind.

Hermann watches the two hug as he smiles saying, "Ah, young love." "That could just be a simple friends hug." Borelli says trying to drop the subject. "Oh no, my friend that is a hug that'll show they'll be each other's side." Hermann then pumped his fist in silent celebration as he walks back to the table.

Brett and Nathan are walking to the locker room as Nathan pulls out the badge as she says, "NYPD, who'd it belong to?" "My Dad, he was an NYPD Officer before he died, I kept it with me as a reminder of who he was and what I aspire to be." "Why'd you become a firefighter?" "I guess, I never knew, but when I got home from the war, I wasn't the same man, I guess I was left damaged from the war, PTSD got heavy, only I could lift the burden alone." "What rank was he?" "Sergeant in the 16th Precinct, I always admired him and the work that our family had done for New York. Hell, I wanted to follow in their footsteps, but my stress, it became too much for me." "I'm sorry." "You don't have to apologise." Brett smiled as the two heard the alarm go off as they raced to the city's aid.

* * *

The next few days became more tension filled in the firehouse, mostly because of the emergencies that they were facing, Nathan hadn't got a decent night sleep in 48 hours, how he was still working was beyond him and Brett.

On Christmas Eve, a power outage had gone out in the neighbourhood just near 51, so in this instance, the surrounding neighbourhood was invited to the Firehouse, Nathan had cleared his bed to make room for some of the elderly. Soon a girl walked over, she had dark red hair, with creamy skin and dark green eyes as she said, "Hi." "Oh, hi, can I help you?" "You look too handsome to be a firefighter." "I'm sorry, ma'am, what?" "Nothing, sorry I get really nervous, it's just seeing you guys on the streets, you must be a hero for who you are?" "No, but I'm not a hero, we do our jobs and we do them right, but overall, we're just doing something for the right reasons." "I'm Melissa." "Nathan, nice to meet you."

The red-head nodded before replying, "Don't suppose I can give you my number, can I?" "Uh, listen, Miss, I'm not looking for anybody right now, I'm just want to be doing my job every day, plus you deserve somebody better than myself, I'm sorry." Nathan said letting her down easy.

The red-head looked hurt as she started the water-works. Nathan murmured to himself, " _Oh boy."_ as she replied, "I'm sorry I should have known, I apologise." The red-head walks away. Nathan looks bewildered as Kelly says, "No offence, but are you are an idiot." "Look, I'm not perfect, I got a time-consuming job and I'm trying to work hard whilst being good at it as well." "There's that and you might be tired, how long you been working?" "49 hours now." "Go home and sleep, you need it." "I'm a SEAL we operate 24/7 it's who we are." "Well Chief noticed and told me to tell you." "Alright, fine, I'll head home, I need the rest anyway." Nathan said rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

Nathan headed to the locker room as Brett came and said, "You headed home?" "Yeah, operating on 48 hours sleep is not a good thing." "Yeah, need a fresh mind, Do you go swimming at Lake Michigan?" "Yeah, it wakes me up, plus Navy trained in all conditions, made it ideal as well." "You're crazy." "Maybe, but I'm a Navy man, we don't complain." "Heard a few rumours, Navy guys were good in bed." "We get that a lot." Nathan says laughing as he changes into a brown cargo shirt, wearing cargo trousers and his camo boots, he leaves the NYPD Badge in his locker as he takes his jacket and heads out the room, he signs out of his shift and walks down the street.

Oblivious to himself, a black van begins to follow him.

He begins to walk a few miles, the snow falls down around him as he begins to hear the slow rumble of a vehicle as he looks behind him as he says to himself, " _Wind's either playing tricks on me or it's something else."_

* * *

Nathan continues to walk until he heads to the centre heading for an Irish bar as he walks up to the bar as he says, "Irish coffee." "Sure thing, you got family to be going home to?" "No, not married, nor do I have family." "Firefighter, right?" "Yeah, what's it to ya?" "Used to be one, 30 years, served on Truck 19." "Truck 81, 9 months on the job." "Firehouse 51, hell of a house." "Damn right." the barman lays an Irish Coffee on the bar as he drinks from it, taking in the warmth of the coffee as he says, "Haven't had a good Irish Coffee since I was in the Navy." "Well, you'll need it, getting a lot colder out there." "I know, I can handle it." The barman laughs as he heads to serve other customers.

Nathan just sits at the bar contemplating what happened at the firehouse regarding that girl, he just thought about how he bluntly refused her, he was too blunt that he didn't even lighten up, it's what troubled him that he was either sardonic war veteran or just one of those vets that didn't just get fit back into civilian life, that he saw the city as a battlefield.

Nathan finishes his Irish Coffee and pays his tab before walking out of the bar and onto the street, he continues walking for a little while until he is knocked out by an unknown figure as they put Nathan's body inside the van before high-tailing it out of the street driving into the unknown.

* * *

OH NO! Nathan has been kidnapped, do you think the red-head known as Melissa was a trap set by a certain villain or was she clear of any wrong doing? Let me know below!

While you're at it, like and review hope you enjoy this one. Love you all guys!


	7. Nathan's Resilience

Chapter 6, Christmas Morning there's always drama on Christmas Day, Let's go.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Christmas Day

It was a snowy day at Firehouse 51 on Christmas Day, the firehouse even though they had no choice all shuffled into the house to get out of the cold Kelly was the last one in as he changed quickly joining everyone in the lounging area as Kelly looks around eyebrows furrowed as he says, "Hey, anyone seen Nathan at all?" Brett looks around as she thinks to herself, " _That's a point, where is Nathan, he should have been here an hour ago or at least 30 minutes ago?"_ Brett then spoke up and said, "Must be either late or catching up on sleep, he has worked 48 hours."

Boden nodded and said, "It's not like him to be late, but Brett might be right and he's catching up on sleep, been a rough 48 hours for him, so he's exhausted and just relaxing, give him 30 minutes and we'll go look for him."

Soon they hear knocking at the door of the firehouse as Kelly heads out the entrance and sees a lady with brunette hair and green-grey eyes standing there as she says, "Is this firehouse 51?" "Is something wrong ma'am?" Boden said following behind Kelly.

"I thought I saw a black van yesterday following a man…" "Ma'am, think you're talking to the wrong people." "You don't understand, the man the van was following came from here." Brett walked over and said, "The man was he wearing a brown shirt with cargo trousers and desert camo boots?" "He was, he walked right past the house and kept walking, the van kept pace with him." Brett looked at Kelly and said, "Nathan left the firehouse and walked in the snow, his car was in the garage due to the radiator hose blew."

Kelly looked at Boden and said, "Chief, before we go to District 21, me and Brett check out Nathan's place?" "Go ahead, call me if you find no sign of him." "Right, come on, Brett." Kelly said as the two raced to the car heading for Nathan's place.

They arrived at Nathan's place as they walked into the building as they found the landlord as Kelly said, "Excuse me, sir! CFD, we're looking for Nathan Delaney!" "Nathan Delaney?" "Yeah, did he leave here at all this morning?" "No, he ain't been here for the last three nights." "Could we check his place to be sure." "Yeah, follow me!" the landlord says.

The two then follow the landlord up the building as he said, "Nathan's a good kid, doesn't seem like a socialising type, only a few complaints due to loud music but that was it, other than that, always paid the rent, helped others with their problems, seemed like a good guy."

The landlord stopped at the door and opened it as he said, "This is Nathan's place." "Thanks, you've been a big help!"

Both Kelly and Brett walked in as Kelly said, "Little bare in here." "Only weights, punching bag, guess he kept in shape." Kelly looked around at the fireplace seeing the photos that were on the fireplace, most contained memories of his days in the Navy SEALs, he saw Nathan with a huge smile on his face, even Charlie Daniels and an unfamiliar girl in the picture dressed in their Navy Dress uniforms. There was one picture that Brett looked at and it contained a picture of a man and woman in their mid-30s both had dark brown hair, with blue eyes.

The man wore a NYPD Uniform and the woman wore a polka-dot dress with flat heels, her brown hair had cascading curls with a bright smile. Nathan wore a blue uniform along with his fathers' police hat with a bright smile, his brown hair slicked back as Kelly walked over and said, "What you looking at?" "Nathan as a kid." Kelly took the photo as he said, "Wow, guess we know where Nathan got his good looks from, right Brett?" Brett glared but couldn't help the smile from spreading as she said, "What'd you find?" "Nothing, place looks untouched, he kept it clean and tidy." "Yeah, looks like it."

Brett walked over and found a stick next to the stereo as she said, "I think we know what the loud music was all about." "Why?" "Nathan normally beats his knee giving himself leg pain, it's the nerves in his leg." "Alright, rest of the house is clear, there's nothing." "What do you think happened?" Brett shared a look with Kelly as he got out his phone dialling a number as it answered, " _Kelly, any luck?"_ "No Chief, there's nothing, I think there's a clear assumption Nathan's missing and that something has happened to him." " _Alright, head back to the firehouse."_ "Got it Chief."

While Kelly spoke with the Chief, Brett walked around coming across the closet as he found 2 guns and his Naval Dress Uniform seeing the decorations seeing the bravery, that he had given for his country, Brett looked and saw the Navy Cross as she wondered about it. She put it back knowing Nathan would never talk about it.

Kelly ended the call as Kelly said, "So if Nathan, didn't come back here and he hadn't seen somebody follow him." "There's only one explanation. Nathan's been kidnapped."

* * *

In a dark and cold basement during the same time.

Nathan was chained to the floor, he didn't have a shirt on, only his trousers, his boots were taken off him, his arms were tied up to a plank of wood like a cross. He had a hard time waking up, his eyes struggled to open but they opened completely everything was blurry, the last thing he could remember was that he had walked out of a bar after an Irish Coffee and it went dark soon after.

Nathan looked around his surroundings taking in the area around him his senses put to work as he thought to himself, " _Still in Chicago, car fumes, cold ground obviously been snowing, window's open."_

Soon the door opened as he went back to the unconsciousness as water splashed over him and he heard a British accent say, "Wake up!" Nathan opened his eyes to a bald haired man with hazel eyes with a ripped physique, he wore black uniform and boots as he said, "Good you're awake!" "Where the hell am I?" his question was instead met with a backhand around the face as he looked more clearly and said, "I know your ugly mug anywhere!" "Oh good, glad to see you still remember me, right?" "I still remember you, Thomas Bates!"

Thomas chuckles before saying, "How long's it been since we last encountered each other?" "A year, still look like the ugly asshole, how's your shoulder, remember I put a bullet in you?" "Yeah, you still did, but now you're ours." "How's the rest of your buddies? Let's ask them, oh yeah…" Nathan chuckles, "They're dead, aren't they?" Nathan is punched in the ribs as the door is opened revealing Taylor Canary and Denny Woods as Taylor says, "Very lovely sight we're seeing." "Sight's still crap, 2 evil bastards and a witch." "What do you know about the death of James Fanelli?" Woods asked.

Nathan said, "Who?" Woods walked over and slapped him before saying, "Answer me, you son of a bitch." "I've been tortured worse, endured misery that you couldn't ever know about, stuff you couldn't dream up in your worst nightmare, so try again."

Bates takes the cattle prod tied from his belt and attaches it to Nathan as electricity runs through his body as Nathan grits his teeth in pain trying not to scream.

* * *

Back at the Chicago P.D., Hank Voight and the Intelligence Unit is going through what happened last night as Jay pulls up some interesting information as he says, "Sarge, I ran through some information regarding Nathan Delaney involved in Police reports, but I found one in New York City, where he was born."

Alvin Olinsky spoke up saying, "A New Yorker in Chicago? Long way from home." "It was a murder case from when he was 6 years old." "Kid involved in a murder?" "He was a victim; his mother and father were killed 23rd July 2002." Jay hands over the printed information to everyone so they could see as Jay said, "His father Daniel was an NYPD Sergeant at 16th Precinct, his mother Serafina an nurse of Italian heritage, both killed by two robbers both were British servicemen on vacation. Ran their names, Michael Huntington and Mason Salieri, worst conduct records in the Army. Both were gangsters. Both suffered severe injuries, Mason was killed from severe beatings and Michael was spared, pulled the account report from Michael."

Everyone got handed the account report as Hank began to read from it, " _It was all Mason's plan he wanted to rob that couple, we thought it was just an average couple and their son._

 _But when the man said he was a copper, Mason just up and killed him and his wife, he wanted to shoot the little boy as well. I tried talking him out of it. While the little boy cried, Mason just laughed he was a sick and twisted psychopath, we didn't hear any crying, instead Mason started getting hit with a pipe, it was the little boy, he started beating him in really bad, I thought he weren't breathing. The kid turned to me, I looked into his dark blue eyes, it was like nothing I've ever seen, fire ran through 'em, he had the look of the devil, he frightened the hell out of me, all of a sudden it went black."_

Hank stopped reading as everyone looked wide-eyed as Jay said, "Woah, whoever took Nathan, they should have done their homework." "If he's got a temper that makes him his worst enemy, I'll be surprised if he leaves anyone alive. Right now, let's start finding our boy and bring him home." "Right Sarge." Everyone said as Antonio got up and said, "Sarge, I might know somebody who knows where they took Nathan." "Try on that angle, let us know what you find." "Right." Antonio said as he left the bullpen.

* * *

At the firehouse, Sylvie was sitting worried for Nathan, he had been missing since 2am and she was worried for the man she had a crush on. She started to pace the room as she started to think before saying, "Of course!" everyone looked at Brett as she walked out of the lounging area with Kelly and Kidd following her as Kelly said, "What is it?" "Remember Nathan was ambushed by a red-head named Melissa?" "Yeah, what about her?" "She went directly to him but not anyone else, odd? She could have gone to Otis or Cruz. But, why Nathan?" "I don't know." "She was trying to lure him into a trap." "We don't have any evidence of that…" Brett looked at Kelly saying, "What about the surveillance cameras?"

Kelly closed his eyes before saying, "Why didn't I think of that?" "Gee, I wonder." Kidd said sarcastically earning a look from Kelly. All three left the firehouse as Kelly got out his phone calling Jay as he said, "Jay, it's Kelly, I think we have a lead, Melissa Sellers." _"Got her address, texting it to you now, but stay back alright?"_ "Alright but try telling that to Brett." " _Tell her, don't worry, we'll get him back."_ "Thanks Jay." Kelly said as he ended the call.

Brett looked out the window at the snow as she felt tears coming down as she said, " _It's almost a Christmas, hang in there Nate, we're coming for you."_

* * *

In the cold basement, Nathan continued to be tortured, he hadn't broken nor was he going to break, they had stuck clamps to him turning on a battery giving him extreme pain as Nathan gritted his teeth groaning. Suddenly he heard a mysterious sound that said, " _Hang in there Nate, we're coming for you."_ He recognised it as Brett's voice as he murmured to himself, "I'm hanging in there."

Soon Taylor said, "Stop, we aren't getting anywhere with him, let's come back in a couple hours." "Agreed." Woods said.

The three left the room but before Bates punched Nathan in the face. Nathan was knocked out, but he came to an hour later as he pulled at his restraints as he got them off.

Nathan's body was in really bad shape, it was a bad shade of purple, he had burn marks from the cattle prod as he gritted himself before saying, "Christ, did a number on me, didn't they?" Nathan fell to the ground onto his rib as he got up on fours before he said to himself, " _I've got to figure out how to get out of here."_

Nathan started to think to himself as he began to do sit-ups, pushing himself to the limit, even though he was held captive, the need to do exercise was necessary it was like he knew the time mentally. He flashed back to when he was held prisoner in his first year as a Navy SEAL, his first op, stuff that haunted him, that he never brought up with his friends, but only Charlie Daniels and his twin sister knew about.

He asked himself how he'd gotten out of North Korea, when nobody believed it was possible.

* * *

Flashback Scene

January 8th 2015

Somewhere in North Korea

 _Inside the militant state, it was hell on earth, inside a jail cell, there was only screaming and electricity crackling, Nathan Delaney was in his first op as a Navy SEAL and it ended disastrously, the op had ended badly, he had been captured in December 2014. He was being beaten tortured, physically and mentally, nobody couldn't withstand that torture, not unless you were tough enough to withstand it._

 _The op had gone badly wrong, someone had compromised them, he ended up saving everybody's lives as he laid down covering fire for his buddies, they begged for him to retreat but he told them to go on._

 _Inside the jail cell, was Nathan, inside Nathan was a devil, the devil wanting to break free so he could let loose the death and destruction. The North Korean soldiers laughed as they told him, "Where's your Momma, little one, she ain't come to rescue you, nor has your dad, they think your dead."_

 _Nathan's blood boiled as he snarled at one of the soldiers, "I dare you to talk about my mother, you little prick, I'll make you shit your pants!" "Where your buddies too, they won't come back here, too dangerous for them!" Nathan strained against the binds that held him, he growled like an animal as he told them, "When I get loose, you'll be begging for your mother!" the straining of Nathan's muscles against the caused it to break as Nathan stood up kicked one of the soldiers into the wall as he picked up the discarded weapon killing the other two soldiers, he headed for a sidearm and extra ammo as he thought to himself, "Told you I'd break free."_

 _He turned towards the door and kicked it open as he killed the advancing soldiers who were investigating. He kept moving until he found a map which showed he was 20 miles from the ocean but near a missile site, he found the sat phone as he picked it up dialling a number as the voice then said, "USS Roosevelt, Identify yourself." "Serial number 250388, Petty Officer 1_ _st_ _Class Nathan Delaney."_

* * *

 _Onboard the USS Roosevelt, the captain then had the Comms officer triangulate the signal as he said, "Petty Officer Delaney, it's glad to hear your voice, we thought you were dead son." "No kidding Sir, listen can you get a bird near the cliffside in 3 days?" "The whole oceanside is practically a series of landmines and bunkers, we won't make it once we're in range." "What if you came in from the east flank and I get on from there." "It's risky." "I'll make it, plus I got to complete the mission sir." "What mission?" "The one my team was given a month ago, if I sabotage that missile site, it'll take the attention away from the cliffside." Nathan said._

 _The captain looked shell-shocked as he said, "You'll the whole North Korean Army, down on your head." "Trust me, I know the odds when I see them, just get that bird to cliffside in three days, I'll contact you once the op is complete, over?" Charlie Daniels walks over and says, "Cap, we got to do this, it's your call, and I'll take the heat for it." The captain walks round and sees the looks on everybody's face that all spoke the same thing, "Leave no man Behind."_

 _The captain nodded and said, "Alright son, it's done, we'll get you out of there, get your ass to the cliffside in three days, you don't get there, we'll leave you behind." "Hooyah, sir, I know the drill." Nathan says as multiple trucks are heard outside as he says, "I got to go, I just rang the dinner bell." He ends the call as the Captain looked at Charlie and said, "He make a habit of waves?" "I know him, the bell ain't going to stop ringing." Charlie said as he saluted the captain heading below deck._

 _Nathan pocketed the sat phone as he picks up his LMG MK48 as he says, "Hello Doll, let's lock and load."_

 _Soon the soldiers enter the building as Nathan leaps out from cover killing everything in his path as nobody fires a single shot as they're instantly mowed down by Nathan. Soon, he reloads as he races out of the building and across the street into the bushes, carrying an AK47, his SAW and a sidearm before making his way to the missile sight._

* * *

 _After 2 days of trekking it in the jungle and avoiding North Korean patrols Nathan reaches the missile sight, from the photos, he remembered from the briefing 3 months ago, it was all clear, now the Koreans have brought their missiles into place, he knew the dangers of what would happen if those missiles were launched at an American city or an American ship._

 _Nathan moved forward as he silently took down the front wall guards before moving inside enemy territory, he made it inside the barracks as he silently took down the sleeping guards until a soldier spotted him._

 _Nathan pulled out a knife and threw it at him killing but not before he was able to get a shot off as Nathan muttered, "Crap!" the alarms started to blare off as Nathan pulled out his SAW and began to move as others shouted at him firing, he returned fire killing as many as he could before turning to one of the rockets as he armed a grenade and throwing it as far as he could, soon it blew up at one of the rockets legs sending it begins to rock slowly as Nathan murmured, "OH CRAP!"_

 _He raced as far as he could as the rocket then blew up behind him causing a chain-wave of destruction sending him to the ground as the ringing in his ears quickly cleared, he raced into the forest as the Koreans began to flood the missile site._

 _Onboard the Roosevelt, the Captain was watching out at the sea as he saw a fireball in the night sky as he said, "Well done PO." Soon the comms officer then said, "Sir, it's Petty Officer Delaney." "Put him on and get the QRF up here." "Sir."_

 _The comms officer got everyone up here as the line came on as they heard Nathan say, "Apologies for the explosion." "No panic needed son, you alright?" "Underestimated the explosion of 2 rockets, but other than that, all good, Captain." "SOCOM, cleared us to get you out of there, you got 6 hours son, to get to that EZ or we'll leave you behind." "Moving now, hurry fast though, cause it looks like they sent a million guys after me." "Roger that, get moving PO or it'll be your ass left behind!" "Roger that!" Nathan ended the sat call._

 _Nathan began hauling himself through the forest as he heard rumbling get close, he reached the cliff and saw a chopper coming in as he fired off a flare gun as he saw a patrol come forward, they were quickly wiped out as he felt the wind and it was the chopper as he jumped for the chopper step as he saw his buddy Charlie reach for him saying, "Glad you're alright Nate." "Never in doubt, brother, never in doubt, pull me in." the chopper flew back to the aircraft carrier as Nathan looked out at North Korea seeing the smoke rise into the sky._

End Flashback scene

* * *

Present Day

Nathan stopped his exercise as he put his hands on the wall just allowing it to hold him up. As he prayed, "God, help me, I need to get out of here. Tell others to keep faith in me. Tell Sylvie to keep up hope, amen." Nathan makes the sign of the cross. As the door opens and he tries to see who's there.

3 minutes earlier, at the top, Woods, Taylor are waiting for a car as they see Antonio pull up who says, "He down below?" "Yeah, where were you?" "He hasn't broken out, yet?" "No, we'd have known by now." "Good, Intelligence is looking for him, we ain't got much time."

Taylor signals for Bates as he says, "What do you need ma'am?" "Keep 50 of your men here, I don't want to risk the rest of our people for what comes next, leave Michael here." Taylor says pointing to a man in black uniform, he had black hair with blue eyes, as Bates nods replying, "What about Delaney?" "Let's rattle the cage and we'll kill him tomorrow." "Good enough for me." Bates said, with a sadistic grin.

At Nathan's cell, the door opened and Antonio walked in as Nathan grew angry as he said, "Traitor!" Antonio punched him as he said, "Shut up!" "Why do this Antonio, why betray your city?" "I'm only in this to get rid of you so I can get back what's mine." "Brett, isn't it?" Antonio instead laughs as Nathan feels his blood rise.

Antonio simply says, "What makes you think, I want Brett?" "I've seen the looks you've made at her, she simply ignores you causing you rage." "You got it all figured out, don't you?" "Damn right I do." "How you going to protect her, when you're tied up…" Antonio unholsters his gun pulling the hammer back and aims for Nathan's left shoulder pulling the trigger as Nathan grunts in pain before saying, "SON OF A BITCH, I'll kill you!" "I ain't even started yet." "When I find you, I'm gonna torture you slowly, let you feel pain like never before, it'll be biblical when I do the same to your asshole buddy Woods!" Nathan snarls. Antonio gets in close before saying, "I'm countin' on it!"

Nathan then headbutts Antonio who stumbles back as blood pours from his bloody nose as he kicks Nathan in the chest before knocking him out cold as they move out of the cell leaving Nathan out cold with blood pouring out his shoulder onto the ground.

* * *

At the firehouse, it is quiet, Brett just lays in her bed looking up at the ceiling, there'd been no sign of Nathan, Intelligence hadn't found a single sign of him either, she looks over at Nathan's bed and sees the book on his side as she walks over to it and opens it seeing a circle drawn over a paragraph of the book with an explanation that said, " _Moments of impact, help in finding who we are."_

Sylvie reads this as she finally realises, " _Oh my God, I'm in love with Nathan Delaney."_ Sylvie get up from the seat looking out the window at the snow as she holds her hands together before saying, "God, I know we don't speak so much but, I need a favour: Please bring Nathan Delaney home, I know it's a favour too big, but, I'm in love with him, I want to wake up and see him every day, his oceanic blue eyes, his wavy brown hair, his handsome face too. He's my true love, merry Christmas. Amen." Brett finished doing the sign of the cross as she spent the night staying at the window looking out at the snow.

The next day, it was Nathan's second day of captivity, he felt a fever running from his gunshot wound, he looked like hell had thrown him in the darkest place and left him beaten to death, he was practicing Qigong, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the cell. They got closer and closer as the door swung open.

Nathan smirked as the figure got closer, the figure looked at Nathan saying, "Fool." Nathan smiled as he punched the combatant before holding him in a sleeper hold before saying, "Gun, knife and how many?" "50 mercs, 20 gang members." "What about Woods, the woman and the leader?" "Still here." "Thank you." Nathan snapped the neck of the gang member taking the gun and the knife.

He cut half of the gang member's shirt and used the knife to get the bullet out of his shoulder, which he did before tying the fabric round his shoulder to stem the bleeding as he took the gun as he got out of the cell.

He walked to the room as he saw 10 men as he spotted the closest soldier as he took the knife and killed one before using the body to deflect the bullets as he killed the rest of them with one shot to the head as Nathan found his boots, his shirt and Kevlar armour putting them on as he picked an M4A1 as he heard a radio say, _"Unit 6, what's your status? Unit 6, come in, we heard shots is everything okay?"_

Nathan picked up the radio as he said in a fake accent, "The prisoner got loose, we had to pull back, need back-up, he's coming." "I'm sending 25 men now, stand by." "Roger, boss."

Nathan put the radio on his belt as he loaded a mag and took a bandolier of grenades as he moved forward checking each corner, soon he heard voices as he saw the reinforcements come forward, he pulled the pin of a grenade and threw the bandolier as he shouted, "Merry Christmas, Asshole!" Nathan opened fire knocking five of the soldiers down as a loud explosion resulted in many groans and cries as Nathan walked through taking the radio as he threatened, "Taylor, Woods, Bates, I'm coming for you, there ain't no place for you to hide, but I will say this, you should have killed me, when you had the chance." " _Shame we have to scarper but no worry, we'll leave you a little present."_ "I will look for you, I will find you and when I do, I will kill you." " _Good luck."_ Bates said mockingly.

At the top, Bates then said, "Huntington, he's on his way, show him a proper courtesy for a quick death." "No worries, where shall we meet?" "Yemen, make no mistake about this." "You have my word, my friend." Michael Huntington promises.

Soon gunfire and explosion erupts as Michael says, "Shit, he's a persistent one, I'll give him that!" "Kill him!" Bates orders as he leaves the building with the rest of the mercenaries and Woods, Taylor.

Nathan cuts through the defence force killing everything in his path as he advances seeing Bates as he shouts, "BATES!" Nathan fires off a full clip as he reloads quickly before shouting, "COME ON OUT, COWARD!"

* * *

The fire rages through the warehouse as Nathan advances until Michael comes out from cover and flings him across the room knocking the rifle out of his hands as he comes face to face with the man, he takes out the pistol before throwing it across the way saying, "I recognise you, don't I?" "We both do, familiar event, if I'm correct." "Let's see, shall we?" Nathan says before advancing as Michael lands an upper-cut to his head and a knee to the groin as Nathan backs up, he lands a kick to the knee before throwing several punches of his own as he spots the name Huntington as he snarls before throwing him into a crate as he says, "You murdered my parents." Michael looks up and sees the look of death on Nathan's face, it reminded him of when Nathan was 6 years old and he had beaten his best friend in cold blood.

Nathan moves forward as Michael gets up and they engage in a bloody fistfight with Nathan landing most of the blows as Nathan throws him to the floor as he gets on top of Michael, consumed with his desire for revenge, hatred as he says, "I should've ended your life 16 years ago, now I get to make that right."

Nathan pounds Michael's face in effectively shutting one eye as Michael stops his right fist before saying, "You may have won this battle, but the war will rage on." "Where'd Bates go?" "Middle East, country, I don't know that." "You're lying…" Nathan pulled out a knife and stabbed Michael as he said, "Tell me where he is or so help me god." "He only said the Middle East, that was it, I swear to god!"

Nathan got up as he walked to the discarded gun as he heard a click, he turned and Michael fired, as the bullet hit his leg as Nathan fell to the ground, as Michael turn tail, Nathan reached for the gun as he said, "It's over, Michael." Nathan fired as most of the bullets hit the wall except for three hitting Michael as Nathan dropped the gun, blood leaked from his wound as he began to stand up heading for the exit. He was blinded by bright lights as he looked down at his leg as he passed out from blood loss.

* * *

A climatic ending to this chapter, does Nathan survive? Will him and Brett reveal their feelings for each other or will it be too little, too late?

All to find out next time. Please like and review.


	8. Love is in the Air, Karaoke Night

Here it comes, chapter 7, Karaoke Night at Molly's, hope you like this

* * *

Chapter 7:

At Chicago Med, 3 hours later

Everyone is waiting on news for Nathan Delaney to come out of the operating room, so far, nothing had come through, Intelligence, 51 and several doctors of Med came together and prayed for him to recover, Brett just paced the floor as she held her hands together as she remembered a quote that said, " _I know, he's not perfect. He's human and flawed, he's perfect to me, that's all that matters."_

Soon Connor and Ethan approached the large group as everyone turns to face the pair as Ethan says, "I take it you're all here for Nathan Delaney?" Brett speaks first, "How is he? How's Nate?"

Ethan then stood as he then said, "Nathan…"

* * *

3 hours earlier, site where Nathan was held captive

As the paramedics pulled up on scene, Brett hopped out and her heart beat wildly as she saw Nathan fall to the ground, she raced over with Dawson as she said, "Nathan, stay with me, okay?"

Nathan opened his eyes as he said, "Sylvie…" "Where you hurt?" "Left arm, burns all over my body, my leg as well." "Okay." Brett examined the leg as she got the bullet out before saying, "You'll be fine, okay, don't die on me." "I won't." Nathan said croaking.

Dawson then said, "Brett let's go." "Got it, come on." they raced into Ambo 61 and headed for the hospital, making it there with the sirens blaring the whole way, as they broke every traffic law ever written, Sylvie was keeping Nathan alive as she quietly said, "Stay with me, Nate, I can't lose you."

Nathan nodded as he said, "Sylvie, I've had… I've had feelings for you, I didn't want to act on them because I was scared of driving you away." "Me too, Nate, promise you'll make it." "You got it, Brett." Nathan grabbed onto Sylvie's hand as he covered her hand with his blood from his leg.

Brett didn't get bothered by it as they arrived at Gaffney Medical Centre as they headed for the front entrance as Brett shouted, "Maggie, incoming!" "Dr Choi, Dr Rhodes, its Nathan Delaney."

Connor and Ethan ran over as Connor said, "Jesus, how bad?" "Gunshot into his left arm and leg, multiple electrical burns." Brett said.

Connor looked shocked as he said, "How's he still alive?" "He's a Navy SEAL, he's a warrior, a damn good one." Ethan said with determination.

Connor and Ethan took over from Brett and Dawson as Brett stood there in the middle of Med, still reeling from Nathan's confession of romantic feelings for herself even Maggie had said, "Brett, you okay?" Brett didn't say anything for a while as she turned to the waiting room. Maggie and April shared a look that said, " _What was that all about?"_

The minutes turned to hours as 51, Intelligence and several doctors of Med waited the news of Nathan to arrive, the fact that the heroes of this city stayed to await the news of the other Paladin* symbolised their loyalty to each other.

Ethan and Connor approached the large crowd as Ethan said, "I take it you're all here for Nathan Delaney?" Brett speaks first, "How is he? How's Nate?"

Ethan then stood as he then said, "Nathan's gonna be okay, despite the scarred quality of his body he suffered, he'll feel some damage though." "What about the gunshot wounds?" Jay said.

Ethan nodded, "We almost lost him on the table due to blood loss, but luckily we saved his life with the blood bank, he'll live to fight another day." Everyone smiled in relief as Sylvie nodded, feeling tears in her blue eyes as she left the room for the bathroom as she dropped to the ground as she cried her eyes out saying, "Thank you, thank you God, I really do love him."

In the recovery room, Nathan was waking up as he heard a voice say, "Hey Nate, glad you're okay." He looked and saw Casey and the rest of Truck 81 even Gabby as he said, "Hey guys, glad to see ya'll again." "It's good to see you too Kid."

Nathan nodded as he shook Casey's hand as Hermann said, "How you feeling?" "Like a column of tanks ran over my head, but I'm getting there." "Yeah, you're looking to smell of burnt steak now." "Funny, Hermann. I'm hurting here." Everyone laughed a little as Nathan sobered saying, "Sorry, I missed Christmas." "We kept searching for ya, we didn't want to give up hope, you weren't dead or worse." Otis said. Nathan nodded, "Thank you. All of you, thank you for keeping up faith." "Sgt Voight, wanted to talk to you, we can send him in." "Yeah, could you send Doc Choi, I need to talk to him before Intelligence." Nathan asked.

Otis nodded as him and Truck 81 left sending their best wishes for him to get well soon. Otis then saw Brett and said, "You going to see him?" "I will, after Intelligence, Borelli offered to take my place on Ambo, till I came back." Otis nodded as he said, "Just so you know, it's the worse kept secret, you and Delaney." "We aren't dating." "Everyone sees it Brett, you two have something, better than you and Antonio at least, no offence." Brett looked over at Delaney's room as he said, "My advice, tell him." Brett didn't say anything for a while until she said, "Thank you, Otis, but I will insist there is nothing between us, and tell the firehouse to stop putting money on me and Nathan." "Yeah, you got it." Otis said.

* * *

He walked away as Charlie Daniels approached and said, "Brett, hi, is he okay?" "Yeah, he's fine, except for multiple burn wounds and a gunshot in his leg and shoulder." "He's a tough bastard, they said he was kidnapped yesterday?" "Early hours." "Christ, 2nd time he was held in captivity." Charlie said.

Brett looked at him in shock as she said, "This has happened before?" "Our first op, captive for a month, everyone gave up hope he was alive, except me and Angela." "Will he have nightmares?" "Nathan doesn't get nightmares, he compartmentalises everything, Nathan is one of the best SEALs I've ever known, he's a hard-ass, he's gotten the moniker, _"Too Hard to Die."_ He's a million things, but me and Angela, we know him well." Brett nodded.

In the recovery room, Nathan sees Choi as he says, "I'm fine, Doc, how long will it take for me to get out of here?" "Well, I can send you home today, if you stop asking." "I'll shut up." "What did you want me for?" "My injuries, will this affect my hopes to start a family in the future?" "As far as I can say, it doesn't look like it will affect your chances, but I'd suggest meeting a fertility doctor, to keep an eye just in case." "Yes Sir, is intelligence still here?" "They're." Hank Voight said as he walked in.

Nathan nodded as Choi left the room as Hank said, "How's your wounds?" "Like a tank ran over me." "Said, you might be getting out of here soon." "Let's hope, you want information about who took me?" "Yeah."

Nathan nodded as he began, "I was outside the Founding Fathers' Bar about an hour away from 51, I was coming off a 48 hour shift, gone without sleep for the most part. I thought I was followed from the firehouse to the bar, thought the wind played tricks on me." Nathan took a breath before continuing, "As I came out of the bar, it all went dark, woke up yesterday tied to a cross, shirt was gone, left me in trousers." "Jesus." "Yeah no kidding, Denny Woods, he tortured me along with Taylor Canary and Thomas Bates." "Taylor Canary's on loan from the state department." "Working with Naval Intelligence, at least I thought she was. Thomas Bates is British ex-special forces, it's hopeless trying to set up roadblocks, he's gone underground."

Hank then looked surprised as he said, "How do you know this?" "I made a promise that I'd find him and he'd killed by myself, he's waiting till I go to find him." Anybody else present?" "There's a video camera in the cell I was held in, there was somebody else, another cop, bastard who put a bullet in my shoulder."

Nathan took a breather as he continued, "Who, you'll know who it is. But, hurry fast, get to the camera and find the evidence." "I will, you have my word on it." "Thanks Sarge." "Get some rest, kid." Hank said patting Nathan's shoulder as he left the room.

* * *

Charlie soon walked in as he said, "Be lucky, I didn't bring Angie down here." "Where's she?" "At your place, picking up some clothing." "I got to stop getting captured." "Yeah, you do." Charlie said.

Nathan smirked saying, "You got captured twice and you got out fine." "Both of us did and we ended up with wounds along the way." "Yeah we did." Charlie said.

Nathan nodded before he said, "Bates, you remember him after the Roosevelt blew up." "He was behind it?!" "Yeah, him, Taylor and Michael Huntington. Huntington's dead, I hope, Bates and Taylor hopped off the grid." "You know where?" "Middle East, I hope I'm wrong and they're still here but at this moment, I don't know…" "I'll call every favour I have, try to find them." "The minute you have an actual lead, I want in, no argument." "You have my word, brother." The pair fist-bumped each other.

Charlie then said, "We were at your place yesterday hoping to spend Christmas like the old days, how about tonight all 4 of us go out for steaks and beer?" "Who's the fourth person?" Charlie cocked his head towards Brett who was standing in the doorway smiling as Nathan said, "You're a cocky little bastard, brother, I'll see you tonight." "Yeah, will do brother, let me know." Charlie walked out of the room as Brett walked in.

Sylvie smiled as she said, "You look okay?" "Told you I'd make it." "Had me on the ropes." "I'm sorry, it's my fault." "Don't apologise, sometimes you can't control these things." "No you can't." Sylvie then pushed a lock back behind her ear as she walked close to Nathan and said, "You know how we confessed our feelings for each other?" "Yeah, what's wrong?" "You don't regret it, do you?" "Not for a damn minute, you?" Sylvie then walks closer and kisses him passionately as Nathan returns the kiss as Nathan says, "Guess I have the answer." "Guess we both do." "We do." Sylvie kisses him again less hard as she places her hand on his chiselled chest that still has several scars on it.

Soon someone clears their throat and it is Ethan and Angela Daniels who is smiling her head off whilst Ethan says, "Have your discharge papers, and now I owe April 30 bucks." "Who the hell's betting on us?" "Everyone is, it's the worse-kept secret." "How about Choi, I do you a favour, when did you say, we'd seal it?" "December 31st." "I look out for my friends, so we sealed it on December 31st."

Ethan looked at Angela who said, "Simply we can solve this, nobody needs to know it was today. We can lie." "Alright, I can deal with that."

Ethan holds up the papers as Nathan takes them to sign, as Angela hands him some clothes as he says, "Thanks Angie." Brett and Angie walk away to allow Nathan to change as Sylvie says, "Angela, right?" "Yes, you must be Sylvie, I wanna thank you." "What for?" "Nathan it's been a while since I've seen him smile, I've got a good feeling, about you, but if you hurt him and I know a lot of friends to make you a cold case." "Crystal clear." "We're going to get along great." "I know." Brett said.

Nathan came out from the changing room dressed in a blue checkered shirt, jumper, cargo trousers and his camo boots, he looked fresh as several strips of white tape covered some of the bruises as he smiled saying, "Ready to go, guys?" "Let's go." Angela said.

They then drove off to a small restaurant as Charlie was sat at the table as they joined him, the four talked for hours on end, sharing jokes and laughter as Brett asked, "So, how'd you three meet?" "We were what, 6 years old?" Nathan said. "No, 7 years old, we grew up in the same orphanage, both our families served on the job we were from Hell's Kitchen, our mother drove us to Brooklyn and dumped us at an orphanage, only had our old man's badge, his patrol hat that was the only things we had." "It was rough, there we had every kid looking down on us, but we fought back and made it to the top of the chain." Charlie said.

"Then as we got older it became harder, Nathan stood by us, he was our brother, we got a place and started paying the bills. Worked 2 jobs each to put food and clothing on and in us. He was our leader and we were loyal to him." Angela said.

Sylvie smiled as she said, "Leader, is that right?" "Yes, in the navy, baseball team and the boxing, I was coach for both these two, hell of great fighters, they were." Sylvie felt her knees go weak, the more she spent with Nathan and the Daniels twins, the more he felt like the three were a family born out of loyalty, commitment and their unbreakable bond of defending their country and their city.

At the Intelligence unit bullpen, Hank Voight was sitting in his office watching the video feed from the time Nathan was held captive, his blood boiled with every punch, kick and it got worse with the gunshot. Antonio was sitting going over a cold case file as Hank went to the door and said, "Antonio, a minute?" "Yeah."

Antonio walked over to the office as he sat down, Hank turned the monitor for Antonio to see as he looked shocked, soon it turned into embarrassment and then shame as Hank turned the computer off as Antonio said, "Boss, I…" "Shut up, what you did… to that firefighter, to both departments was absolutely out of line and order. Now, you answer me two questions and truthfully, first one, why?" Hank demanded to know the truth.

Antonio sighed saying, "It was jealously, Delaney was commanding all of Brett's attention, I hated that, I became jealous and Woods approached me about it, I didn't want to go along at first but I just wanted her back." "2nd one." "I'm still in love with her, no matter how many times, I still care about her." "All the motives, you may have had, it was all about love for you, Christ sakes' Antonio, I can't have you unfocused in this unit, it's bad for everyone, unfortunately, you've been suspended, showed Chief Lugo, he ain't happy about it all." "Yes Sergeant." "Sorry bro, I'll need you badge and gun, until they can conduct a review into your state of mind." Antonio nodded.

He handed the badge and gun over as he left the office getting into his car as he thought to himself, _"What have I done?"_ soon Antonio drove heading for his apartment as he was driving down the streets, he saw Nathan and Brett walking hand in hand as he asked himself, _"Do I deserve her? No, I don't."_

* * *

As Nathan and Brett walked back to Nathan's apartment, Nathan had taken out 2 bottles of beer as he said, "Want one?" "No thanks, but in fact I want something else." "What might that be?" Nathan asked.

Sylvie walked over as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck saying, "I care a lot about you, Nate." "I care a lot about you as well." Nathan kisses Sylvie running a hand through her blonde hair as he says, "Worst-kept secret, right?" "Guess we're both damaged." "Yeah, listen I don't want to take advantage of you or your emotions, in fact, I don't want to do anything reckless." "Like no sleeping together, just only with clothes on." "Yeah, that's right." "Still doesn't mean, we can still make out right."

Nathan smiled, "You are trouble, you know that?" Sylvie grinned against his smile as she said, "How about we go to New Years' Eve together?" "As friends or whatever the kids call it nowadays?" "You're an old man." "I'm not that old, but I'm a lot wiser than this generation and yes I will go with you." "Thank you. Still you're good-looking." Sylvie kissed as Nathan flipped Sylvie onto the sofa as he began to kiss her neck. Sylvie arched her neck backwards giving him more space as they spent the next two hours making out. Soon Sylvie flipped him over as she whispered to him, "I really, really like you." "Me too. Sylvie."

The next morning Sylvie woke up to the smell of pancakes as Nathan said, "Hope you like pancakes." "You do good breakfast?" "Breakfast has been a speciality of mine, eggs, bacon and toast, sometimes pancakes." "Pretty good, don't mind if I use your shower, do you?" "Yeah, I don't mind."

Sylvie takes a plate of pancakes as she listens to the song that is played. _"Was it the sweet song she was singing. Or the way it all happened without even thinking, I've been on the edge I've been on the brink But I don't think I've ever been this far."_ Sylvie then said, "Luke Bryan?" "His songs are like kryptonite, but Country music and Jazz are my favourite genres." Nathan said.

"Doesn't New York have great jazz clubs?" Sylvie asked uncertainly "Only in Manhattan and Brooklyn, I was born in Manhattan but I moved to Brooklyn at 3 years old, attended Catholic School." "Which part?" "Bay Ridge." "What's that like?" "Tall houses, great gardens, always wanted to go back and raise a family, guess I'll never have that chance." "Did you ever want to find someone, who'd share this with you?" "There's one girl, I know, blonde, blue eyes like an ocean, cute accent…"

Sylvie smiles as she realises Nathan's talking about her.

* * *

Sylvie POV

Nathan wants me to move to New York City with him, would I be willing to go or is this a little too far, is this what I want?

I'm in love with Nathan Delaney. He may not be perfect but neither am I, we had past love interests but none of them never worked out. He's always there, he's a great person, who wouldn't want to be with him, I bet if I had a child with him it would look either like him or me, a little boy that looked like Nathan, god help me and his personality.

Living in Brooklyn with Nathan would be a great thing, I don't if I'd be willing to retire though.

A little girl that looked like me, I think Nathan would be having heart attacks with her bringing boys home. He'd turn them away with the gun. That'd get me laughing the whole time.

Nathan POV

Sylvie's smiling too much, I bet she's thinking about what I said, Nathan you're an idiot, barely ain't even dating the girl and already planning the future, she may not like it, she might want to stay in Chicago or go somewhere else?

But what if she wants to go to New York City with me, I know I'm a firefighter but what do I do? Should I stay or should I go?

* * *

Main POV

Sylvie then says, "What's the time?" "You ain't got long till shift." "I best get going, you'll be fine on your own." "Yeah, trust me, I'm only staying here because of the electric burns that still need to heal." "Alright, I best hurry, but thanks for last night." "No problem, Sylvie, no problem." Nathan flashes a smile at her as Sylvie does the same before walking out the door.

Nathan then pulls up a medium box as he looks inside seeing a little black box, inside was an engagement ring with a low-cut diamond inside, he even saw the gold wedding band as well smiling remembering it was his mother's engagement and wedding ring as he smiled remembering her mother's words, " _This is an engagement ring, it belonged to my Mother, when I was your age, she told me if I had a son, I would give it to him so he could propose to the girl of his dreams, promise me, Nate, you'll find somebody beautiful, strong, compassionate who understands your job, and who you are as a man too."_

Nathan walked over to the photo and smiled looking at his Mother and Father, he then looked up and said, "I love you, Mom and Dad." He then picked up his punching gloves and began to work out on the bag thinking about New York and how he missed it.

30th December 2018

Nathan had just been cleared for duty and he was on his way to Molly's to celebrate, he walked in and saw Hermann as he said, "Hey Hermann." "Nate, glad you're back." "Just got cleared by the Doc, glass of whiskey." "Comin' up, hey, we got a karaoke night tonight, so stay around." "Had something to do in 2 hours, anyway, I can only stay for about 3 songs."

Hermann handed him a whiskey as he said, "You hear about Antonio?" "No, ain't that Gabby's brother?" "Yeah, rumour was, he got bumped down to the archives, because of the little stunt with you." "Gabby pissed at me?" "Let's just say, she didn't expect Antonio to go that far, but she wants to see you and apologise." "Where is she?" "Coming over now."

Gabby walked over and said, "Nathan, I want to apologise for what happened to you, I didn't expect for Antonio to go far." "Gabby, no need to apologise, I guess I played a part as well, you don't need to apologise." "I know, I'm only apologising because of Antonio, he shouldn't have done that." "Well, thank you anyway." "No problem. So you and Brett?" Gabby says changing the subject.

Nathan shook his head saying, "No, we decided that we're to remain friends." "You two have so much sexual tension, it's like a hot knife cutting through butter." "I'm not going to compromise a good friendship." "Missin' out, Nate."

Soon they heard a whistle coming from the back of the bar as Hermann began, "Alright folks, tonight its Karaoke night!" Cheers erupted everywhere as Brett got up on stage clutching a sangria drink as she said, "Figured I'd start this one off with a romantic drinking song."

Soon the music plays and " _Blake Shelton – Sangria."_ comes on as cheers ring out as Sylvie begins to sing.

* * *

" _You're crashin' into me like waves on the coast_

 _Every time we talk, you move in close_

 _I don't want you stop, I don't want you to stop tonight_

 _We've got the last two glasses on a straw hut bar_

 _Tryin' to remember what number we are_

 _String of white lights making your eyes shine tonight_

 _We're buzzing like that no vacancy sign out front_

 _Your skin is begging to be kissed by a little more than the sun_

 _You take my hand in yours, you lean in and_

 _Your lips taste like sangria_

 _Your lips taste like sangria."_

Nathan smiles as he hums along to the song as Sylvie continues to sing.

" _Wreckin' ball dancin' down the hallway_

 _You're holding your shoes, wearing my shades_

 _We fall against the door, we fall into a wild warm kiss_

 _We're buzzing like that no vacancy sign out front_

 _Your skin is begging to be kissed by a little more than the sun_

 _You take my hand in yours, you lean in and_

 _Your lips taste like sangria_

 _Your lips taste like sangria_

 _Only thing I want to do tonight_

 _Is drink you like a Spanish wine_

 _Let you let this head of mine keep spinning, spinning around_

 _We're buzzing like that no vacancy sign out front_

 _Your skin is begging to be kissed by a little more than the sun_

 _You take my hand in yours, you lean in and_

 _Your lips taste like sangria_

 _Your lips taste like sangria_

 _Your lips taste like sangria_

 _Your lips taste like sangria_

 _Oh_

 _Only thing I want to do tonight_

 _Is drink you like a Spanish wine_

 _Let you let this head of mine keep spinning, spinning around."_

* * *

Nathan applauds as other join in as Sylvie blushes as she sees Nathan flash a grin her way.

Soon Nathan walks up as he says, "Hey Hermann! Get me on stage!"

Everyone pats Nathan on the shoulder as Nathan walks to Hermann and whispers in his ear a song choice as Hermann nods turning to everyone and says, "Next up. War Hero and Firefighter, is he a country singer? Find out it's Nathan Delaney!"

Soon the song begins as Nathan sings.

" _It feels like I woke up one morning_

 _And it all changed without warning_

 _I don't know how our paths crossed_

 _But all I know is I've been lost_

 _Now it's hard to think_

 _That we were ever strangers_

 _Was it the wine or the moonlight glow_

 _Or the way we were dancing on that old dirt road_

 _Was it the sweet song she was singing_

 _Or the way it all happened without even thinking_

 _I've been on the edge I've been on the brink_

 _But I don't think I've ever been this far_

 _So yes I, whoa yes I, yes I'm in love with the girl_

 _I talk about being caught off guard_

 _Talk about an old boy falling hard_

 _Think about a few weeks flying by_

 _And talk about losing track of time_

 _Now I'm counting every second until I see her."_

Nathan lays an eye on Sylvie as he continues to sing.

" _Was it the wine or the moonlight glow_

 _Or the way we were dancing on that old dirt road_

 _Was it the sweet song she was singing_

 _Or the way it all happened without even thinking_

 _I've been on the edge I've been on the brink_

 _But I don't think I've ever been this far_

 _So yes I, whoa yes I, yes I'm in love with the girl_

 _I was cool with hanging around_

 _Now I got plans bigger than this town_

 _Saying things I ain't never said_

 _And being with her ever chance I get_

 _Heard the old man say son when you know_

 _Hold on tight and don't let go_

 _So yes I, whoa yes I, yes I'm in love with the girl."_

* * *

Everyone cheers as Nathan places the microphone on the stand as he walks over to where Kelly is as he says, "Good song, Nate." "I think everyone's going to lose their voice tonight." "If that happens, it's all for a good cause." Nathan chuckles as Sylvie walks over to him and says, "Good song." "You too, that was a great voice."

Sylvie smiles gratefully as another song comes on and the tune is a melody with a hint of a love song as the lyrics are sung.

" _I hear a million voices in my head_

 _Telling me things I should have said_

 _I don't know why I let you go_

 _Oh, I learned the hard way_

 _Tell me it's not to late_

 _Now my arms are open wide_

 _They're hanging forever there_

 _Waiting forever for you_

 _I won't give up on you this time_

 _'Cause I ain't holding on, for nobody else_

 _It's gotta be you_

 _When you walked away my heart tried to replace ya_

 _With someone like you_

 _But I could never find it_

 _I don't want to find it_

 _It's gotta be you_

 _I wish I could turn back the time_

 _The power is yours and never mine_

 _Maybe with time you'll see that_

 _I can give you all the things you missed_

 _Oh, no, no_

 _Now my arms are open wide_

 _And I ain't holding on, for nobody else._

 _It's gotta be you_

 _When you walked away my heart tried to replace ya_

 _With someone like you_

 _But I could never find it_

 _I don't want to find it_

 _It's gotta be you."_

Nathan links his fingers into Sylvie's hand as the pair smile gratefully at each other listen to the tune.

As the song goes on Nathan begins to feel like he wants to kiss Brett but, he thinks about the promise he made to Ethan Choi as he focuses on that promise.

As the song ends Nathan then says, "I gotta go." "Everything okay?" Sylvie says.

* * *

Nathan nods saying, "Yeah, I just got to do somethin' promised an old buddy, I'd do somethin' for him." "Okay, I'll let you out." "Thanks Brett."

Nathan walks to the bar as he says, "Otis, I'll pay my tab." "Just one whiskey, right?" "Yeah, here's the money, I'll pay Brett's as well, keep whatever change is left." "Okay."

Nathan leaves a 20 dollar bill as he walks out the bar, heading for his car.

He gets in and starts it up driving off as he looks at the latest text message from his pseudo-sister who says, " _Got a location on the corrupt cop that tortured you, he's over in Vittum Park."_

Nathan smirks heading for Vittum Park.

It is 2 hours as he sees Denny Woods sitting at a bench. He gets out of the car and picks up a sniper rifle as he heads to a roof looking over Vittum Park.

He loads the rifle and attaches a silencer as he gets out his phone and calls Woods as he applies a voice-scrambler as the call is answered, " _Woods."_

"You're going to turn yourself in to the Chicago Police Department Internal Affairs Bureau, if you don't I'll be forced to come after you, your family even your daughter Briana." _"You listen to me and listen good, you don't get to threaten me, you don't know who you're dealing with."_

Nathan laughs evilly as he says, "I know who I am dealing with, a stinkin' corrupt cop who hides like a rat in a tower, you're weak, corrupt and surrounded, it's only a matter of time." Nathan ends the call.

Nathan steadies the rifle as he takes a steady breath and begins to fire around where Woods is positioned making sure he's scaring the corrupt cop. He even opens shoots one bullet and hits Denny's arm as he gets up and collects all the evidence that could harm him.

He pulls out the phone and the voice changer as he dials 911 as the operator says, " _911, what's your emergency?"_ "There's a man bleeding in Vittum Park, he looks like he's been shot, I can't tell how bad though. He threatened to arrest me if I called the cops or emergency services." " _Understood, sir, we're going to get some help to Vittum Park."_ "Please hurry, I think there's been a gang roving around this part of town."

Nathan ends the call as he high-tails it out of the area heading back to his apartment, he walks up the steps to his place, he walks inside, taking out a bottle of beer and stands at the window watching the street peacefully before reciting to himself, " _Like a thousand other commanders on a thousand other battlefields. I wait for the dawn."_

* * *

Paladin - Paladin's are warriors that dedicate themselves to defending people whilst abiding to a strict honor code. When in combat, a Paladin fights for a cause that is impossible to be defeated.

* * *

I bet there was no doubt Nathan would make it out alive from any of you. On a mega plus side, Nathan and Sylvie confessed their feelings for each other.

So, as a special challenge for you guys, feel free to join in if you want. Is to find a ship name for Nathan and Sylvie. Send them to me via private message and from there we'll see which one gets the most likes.

Please like and review as well. My fantastic readers. Stay cool and stay awesome.


	9. New Years' Eve

The New Years' Eve chapter is here! Bit of action, romance and hurt/comfort.

* * *

Chapter 8:

31st December 2018

Nathan had walked into the firehouse dressed in his uniform as he saw Kelly and said, "Hey Lieutenant." "Hey Nate, all good?" "All good, LT." he then high-fived the rest of Squad 3 as he headed straight to the locker room as he checked his watch was on the inside of his wrist and was secure.

Soon the Klaxon sounded as the speaker said, " _Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3, Engine 51. Carl Schurz High School on Fire. Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3 and Engine 51."_

Nathan raced to Truck 81 as he said, "How can a school be on fire, it's the holidays!" "Sometimes, fires can occur anywhere, Delaney!" Hermann said.

Nathan murmured, _"Perfect end to my year."_

Nathan nodded as he adjusted his helmet as Otis said, "Hey Delaney, Brett told me to thank you for paying her tab last night." "Could've waited till we got back to the firehouse, Otis and just so you know, she ain't my girlfriend." Nathan said quickly.

Hermann smirked as he said, "Oh really, then what do you call paying her bar tab, huh?" "Keep your eyes on the job, Hermann, if Delaney will talk about it, he will talk about it, till then we got people to save." Casey said.

Nathan chuckled along with Borelli as they drove to the scene.

* * *

In Ambulance 61, Brett was driving as Dawson said, "So, Delaney paid your bar-tab last night." "He was being polite, I guess." "Or… you two are dating." "No, we aren't, he was being polite, he was just doing a favour for me." "Yeah, a _favour."_

Brett glared as she focused on the road as they arrived at the burning high-school as they got out as Casey then said, "Alright, we got no idea, who's inside, we'll do search teams."

"Hermann, take Kidd, Otis and Mouch into the science block. Borelli, Delaney with me on this one." Casey ordered.

"Got it Lieutenant." Truck 81 said.

Truck 81 and Squad 3 headed into the building all masked up and ready for anything, Casey, Borelli and Nathan moved up a floor along with squad checking the building as they carried the fire-extinguishers, so far there had been no people found in the building as Nathan continued to walk through the building as he heard voices, he keyed his radio as he said, "Lt Severide, have you found anybody yet, over?" " _Negative, all clear on this floor, you got something?"_ "I think so, I can't tell yet." Nathan said.

Nathan moved forward as he followed the sound of the voices as he shouted out, "Fire Department, CALL OUT!"

He moved along until he heard the sound of a rifle being cocked and the corridor being sprayed with bullets as he ducked into one of the classrooms as he shouted into the radio, "SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED ON THE 2ND FLOOR OF THE CARL SCHURZ HIGH SCHOOL!"

Nathan let go of the radio as he keyed his radio again saying, "Casey, Borelli, if you're there, call out, we got a shooter in the building!"

Nathan spotted the shooter as he raced into another classroom dodging the gunfire in the hallway until he came up behind the gunman and engaged into a fist-fight with him until he knocked the gunman down.

The gunman looked up and saw Nathan and said, "Firefighter takes me down, you're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid!" "How many shooters?" "Go to hell!"

Nathan stood on the shooter's leg and broke it as he said, "Last time, how many shooters?" "8 of us, Woods lured you in, it was a trap for us to eliminate you!" "You forgot one thing, didn't you?"

The gunman looked up and said, "Hell you talkin' about?" "You messed with a Navy SEAL."

Nathan punches the gunman and ties him up with rope going for the rest of the shooters.

Outside the school, Intelligence arrives on scene as Hank heads for Boden saying, "Chief, what we got?" "12 minutes ago, I sent Truck 81 and Squad 3, then I hear Delaney shout out, ' _Shots fired'_ we don't know how many shooters though."

Hank turns to his team and says, "Alright, get the long guns!"

* * *

Inside the school, Nathan moves through the building and systematically takes down the gunmen, he was down to 2 men that were still inside the building as he headed to the Principal's office as he stands equipped with the AK-47 as he sees a full clip inside as he thinks up a plan.

He nods and turns the corner opening fire into the wall and drawing out the combatants inside the office as he ducks into the adjacent office as he shouts out, "POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR WE DROP YOU!"

"No chance in hell, Cop!" one of the shooters says as more gunfire is heard as Nathan chuckles, "I love it when they give you no choice."

Soon one of the shooters moves forward heading for the office Nathan is in as Nathan takes said shooter into a grapple-hold as he moves him into the hall as he comes face-to-face with the last gunman as he says, "Don't come any closer." "I can't do that, listen to me, drop your gun, you're alone, I took down all your boys, it's just you and me."

The shooter looks at his companion who doesn't say anything as Nathan holds the gun to the man in a grapple-hold as he says, "I don't get shot, right?" "That ain't up to me, but it's up to the people that are comin'. Just put your gun down and nobody gets hurt and maybe the charges can be lessened against you, but that ain't gonna happen unless you drop the weapon and kick it over here."

The shooter looks like he's contemplating his options as he begins to weigh the options. Until he slides his weapon over to Nathan who pushes the 2nd shooter over to the 1st person and holds the gun up as Jay Halstead says, "Hands in the air, on the ground."

He spots Nathan and says, "You good, Nate?" "Yeah, they surrendered, I ain't got no scratches." "We found Borelli and Casey, they're A-OK!" "That's good. No casualties for these guys, they're all yours." "You okay?" "I'm a SEAL, they didn't stand a chance." "Don't suppose they knew that." "Na, didn't look like it."

Jay nodded as Nathan left the room, the shooters didn't stand a chance, even though he was trained to be a perfect and lethal killing machine, there were times, he decided to take down combatants non-lethally if they weren't much of a threat. It was how his mentor had trained him and friend Charlie Daniels.

It was what made him and his friend the best in the SEALs and the Army Special Forces with their mentor's training.

Sylvie watched as the others piled out of the building as she saw Nathan come out last and took the bottle that Casey had offered him as he took a drink from it as he watched Engine 51 mop up the school alongside another firehouse unit.

Nathan watched as Sylvie sat alongside him and said, "That was good work, Nate." "Just did my job." "Why didn't you wait for back-up, though?" "Would've been too late, I had to react fast and to save lives before more were lost in the process, it's how I was trained." Nathan explained.

Sylvie was worried for Nathan, wondering if the war would stay with him and all he had to do was keep fighting the battles within him until the day he was old and grey.

* * *

As they made it back to the firehouse, Sylvie pushed the thought out of her head and watched as Nathan got off the truck and leaned up against the truck taking a deep breath as he walked into the sleeping area and just collapsed on the bed rubbing his eyes together before pacing the room.

Sylvie walked into the room as she said, "Nathan, you okay?" "Huh?"

Sylvie looked curious as she said, "Saw you pacing the room, you feeling okay?" "Oh, uh… sorry, it's a little embarrassing." "It's just you and me in the room, what's going on?"

Nathan sighed deeply as he said, "I don't usually do that, what you just saw, most of the time I'm normally staying up and just watching the street peacefully, I don't lose sleep, but sometimes, I have difficulty trying to sleep. Especially after seeing so much. I don't know, I carry the burdens."

Brett noticed the hand shake a little as she said, "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" "Yeah, it was the last op, I was in before I came home and joined the Fire Department."

Sylvie then took Nathan's hand and asked him softly, "What is it?" "There was this kid, on my team, he was a goddamn good kid, little goofy too. Used to call the guy _Mikey_ , you know the turtle off..." "Yeah, I know the one… talk to me, what is it?"

Nathan took a shaky breath as he continued, "You hear about how the Marine base in Afghanistan got attacked and a lot of lives were lost?" "Yeah, it had been public news."

Nathan nodded as he said, "Well, after the incident, my team, were ordered to find the guys that did it. It was one night, we were in this village…" Nathan said as he began to go into the story, flashbacking to the day that he had hated so much.

* * *

Nathan Flashback Scene

 _February 18_ _th_ _2018_

 _Unknown Village in Afghanistan_

 _It was night time in Afghanistan in the mountains. A chinook helicopter was flying towards the mountains as the radio went off saying, "Command, this is Archangel 6, we're approaching the drop zone."_

 _Nathan and his team of Navy SEALs all stood with steely gazes on their faces, their weapons locked in as they approached the drop-zone from the air. They were equipped in tactical gloves, tactical gear, NV Goggles, M4A1s, HK416 or a SR-25 Sniper rifle which, the youngest Navy SEAL Michael Rodriguez had hold of as he looked nervous, this was his first SEAL Op, he was to partake in and he was excited and nervous, for which Nathan Delaney had noted as he said, "Mikey, calm yourself, here, my first op, I put a live round into my mouth to stop my teeth from chattering, give it a try."_

 _Michael took the bullet that Nathan offered him as he bit down on it and felt instant relief that his teeth weren't chattering as he said, "Delicious." "Atta-boy, you got this."_

 _Nathan pushed the rope down as they neared the designated RZ as Nathan then said, "Alright, this it, keep weapons up and be on high alert, watch your fires boys! We're going in, HOO-YAH?!" "HOO-YAH!"_

 _The team began to rappel in to the DZ as Nathan got on the ground and kept watch letting his team get on the ground as they signalled to him as he nodded saying, "Archangel 6, cut rope, we'll contact you if we need an instant pick-up." "Roger that Paladin-1, good luck." "Hoo-yah, Archangel 6."_

 _Nathan signalled to his team to move forward as they began to move into the grey territory moving stealthily as Rodriguez watched the team's back as they began their trek into the mountain as they got told to hold position reaching a cliff-side view of a village below them as they looked into the scopes of their rifles as Paladin-2 then said, "Lots of guys down there, I count 30 plus foot-mobiles, this looks like a stretch of our abilities."_

 _Nathan smirked saying, "What you too chicken, is that it, Danny?" "Look, I don't doubt you can do this, but we need to be smart about this, no cowboy stunts." The rest of the SEALs laughed._

 _Everyone in the SEALs knew Nathan had a tenacity to do things differently, he often went in loud rather than quiet, but sometimes, he did things so loud, that he preferred an open firefight._

 _Michael who was looking through the scope then said, "Boss, I think we have our target." "Alright, get the sniper rifle out, you have the courtesy of taking this shot." "Thank you, Irish."_

 _Michael worked to get the sniper rifle out as he began to adjust the scope and did the math on the distance of the target until he spotted a pair of standard issue military boots as he said, "The hell?"_

 _Nathan looked at Michael and said, "What is it?" "Sir, I saw another person, standard issue military boots, couldn't tell who it was."_

 _Michael looked through the scope again and soon the picture was clearer as he saw a woman with black hair as he said, "Uh boss, it's a woman, black hair."_

 _Nathan looked through his scope and saw the woman as he said, "Son of a…"_

 _Nathan keyed his radio as he said, "Command, this is Paladin-1, we got eyes on the target, requesting permission to take the shot." "Paladin-1, take the shot, clear the village." "Roger that, Command."_

 _Michael let go of his radio as he then said, "Michael, you got a shot?" "Yes boss." "Take the shot."_

 _Michael leaned into the scope and fired 2 shots as Nathan saw the target was taken down as he said, "Good effect on target, lad, that was a great shot." "Thank you chief."_

* * *

 _Soon another glint of the light was seen to the North-West as Michael said, "Got a sniper sir, north-west." "I got him, he's 920 meters." "Bust him." One shot is fired and the sniper is killed as Nathan says, "You sure you ain't the devil?" "Damn straight, boss." "Wiseass."_

 _Soon they see a mass multiple enemy force as Nathan says, "Uh-oh, we just stirred the hornet's nest, Deadshot, take as many as you can, join up with us on the ground, in 5 mikes." "Yes Chief."_

 _Nathan and the others headed to ground level and began to sight out the enemy force moving in as Nathan gets on the radio saying, "Command this is Paladin-1, we just stirred the hornet's nest how soon, can you get us out of dodge?" "ETA inbound 3 hours, retreat to the Alternate extraction zone, it's beginning to heat up down there, over?" "Solid copy, Command. Paladin-1 out."_

 _Nathan get go of the radio as he opened fire on the incoming militia men as he cooked off a grenade and threw it resulting in several men killed by the explosion._

 _Soon they come in swarms as Nathan mutters, "Oh-boy."_

 _He fires the remainder of his clip into the enemy as he throws 2 grenades and a smoke grenade as he says, "FALL BACK! WE CAN'T HOLD THEM HERE, GET TO THE SECONDARY LZ!"_

 _Michael retreated back first as Paladin-3 did the same only Danny and Nathan were left as Danny then said, "I'll go last." "Team leader's the last one, you go, I'll cover." "Okay, boss."_

 _Nathan soon sprayed what looked to be a squad that was in sight as he began to retreat back to his team. They dodged and avoided the enemy racing for the extraction zone that was near some old abandoned and rusted vehicles on a dirt road as the chopper neared their position._

 _Soon RPGs began to pepper the path as Nathan shouted to Michael, "Mikey! Take my 416, pass over your rifle, you and I have got to hold them off." "Got it."_

 _Nathan took aim with the rifle and began to shoot down the RPGs that were aiming for the DZ soon his radio buzzed saying, "Paladin-1, this is Archangel 6, we're getting hot for comfort down here!" "Copy Archangel 6."_

 _The helicopter began to land as Michael shouted, "Go sir! I'll hold them!" "You go first." "I'll be the last man, go, go!"_

 _Nathan muttered as he raced for the chopper with Michael racing close behind him as several bullets shot into Michael as he fell to the ground whilst shooting groaning saying, "CHIEF, I'M HIT!"_

 _Nathan turned to see Michael on the deck as he raced shooting several bullets as he picked Michael up as Michael said, "What are you doing!? Leave me behind!" "NO MAN GETS LEFT BEHIND!"_

 _Nathan gets him onto the chopper as he shouted, "ON BOARD, GET US OUT OF HERE!"_

 _The chopper then climbed as Nathan put pressure on his back as he saw the blood pouring out of him as he said to Danny, "Help me put pressure on the wound!"_

 _Danny helps put pressure on, and checks for a pulse but can't feel one as he says, "Nate, I can't hear a pulse, he must have died!"_

 _Nathan stops as he takes off his helmet in despair as he mutters to himself, "Dammit."_

 _Danny and Peter both shared a look of despair staying silent._

End Flashback Scene

* * *

Present Day

"After we got back, I told our CO of the bravery Michael showed in combat, recommended him for the Silver Star. Nobody could fault that, he was…"

Nathan shakily took a breath saying, "He was a good man, but he was a hell of a SEAL, nobody could fault him, it was my damn fault, it should have been me on that day."

Sylvie looked into Nathan's blue eyes and only saw torture, despair and a broken side of him.

Nathan simply then said, "Thank you." "I've never told anyone about the war or the pain I hold inside of me, part of me just wants to let it all go, but I just can't, and I probably won't be able to let it all go."

Sylvie gave a small smile and kissed him lightly as Sylvie said, "When you want to talk about it, just tell me and I'll stand by you." "Thank you, Sylvie."

Sylvie nods as the two finish up for shift and head home.

Nathan stands in his dress blues as he drives off for the hall where the event is being held as he sees the rest of the firehouse inside, even hearing the sounds of soft jazz inside as Nathan smirks as he walks over to Sylvie who was dressed in a strapped blue dress with her hair pinned up as she turned. She looked completely beautiful as Nathan then said, "Wanna dance?" "Sure thing, sailor."

Nathan chuckles and guides Brett into the floor as they begin to sway back and forth as Sylvie says, "You dance pretty well." "Thank you, I was taught by my Mother and I spent a lot of time in a jazz club."

Sylvie raises a brow and says, "What was your mother like?" "She was the most amazing woman, she carried the world if she had to, both my parents could, she was Italian, my dad was Irish, so I had a mixed 6 years of childhood." "Quite a mixture, so which part of you is Italian?" "Still figuring that out." Nathan slyly said.

Sylvie smirked at Nathan's half-grin which had her chuckling as she kissed him again.

Kelly looked over at the pair as he smirked to Casey saying, "Matt, it appears your wife now owes us takeaway."

Casey looked over at Nathan and Sylvie who were smiling at each other as Matt said, "How much did you put down it'd be today?" "10 bucks, for the 2nd January, so whoever guessed right won the pot."

Matt and Kelly laughed to themselves as the rest of the firehouse looked over at Nathan and Sylvie as Otis then said, "I called it, I knew those 2 had a thing for each other." Everyone else nodded as Boden said, "Worst-kept secret, in the whole damn firehouse." Everyone else laughed as Boden then said it.

Kidd smirked over at Dawson saying, "Either Pizza or Chinese will be fine."

Dawson then groaned saying, "Dammit, Brett, should've known those two would do it."

* * *

Throughout the night, Nathan and Sylvie were dancing the night away as Sylvie then asked, "Did you ever attend many parties in the Navy?" "No, mostly because I didn't feel like celebrating the New Year, plus, I only did it with Charlie and Angela."

Sylvie nods saying, "They were your family." "Yes, they were." Nathan softly replied.

Nathan then said, "You wanna get somethin' to eat?" "Yeah, let's do that." Sylvie replied.

The pair headed for the catering section as they saw the buffet filled with all kinds of food, mostly Spaghetti and meatballs, roast turkey and all the trimmings, even Duck and trimmings as Nathan said, "They went out for this one." "Well it's a big occasion."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders as he picked the roast turkey and trimmings as Sylvie did the same walking back to their table as Nathan then said, "So, what was your childhood like?" "Well, I was adopted, my parents abandoned me and I grew up in Indiana." "Country girl." Nathan said.

Sylvie nodded, "Yeah, I transferred from a rural fire department in Indiana after I broke up with my fiancée." "Ah yes, you told me about the fiancée, still that guy is a jerk for leaving you."

Sylvie nodded as she asked, "How comes you were never taken in by anybody?" "They wanted me to change my name, wanted me to become their puppet in the world, wanted me to forget about serving this country and being a cop."

Sylvie was shocked saying, "That's heartless, can't believe they'd want you to do that." "Well, the pastor in our church, where I grew up, he used to be an old friend of my family, he served in the Army and the NYPD, he told me to pursue my dreams of being who I want to be and that's how I ended up being a Navy man." "That's pretty good."

Nathan nods saying, "Yeah, it is."

Later on everyone is standing side-by-side as they begin the countdown Sylvie and Nathan share a smile as they count down from 5, "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Nathan and Sylvie embrace as Nathan kisses her enjoying the moment as Sylvie smiles up at him as they both say, "Happy New Year." Very softly to each other.

* * *

Up next in this story, it turns fiery and chaotic as Nathan meets somebody from his past in a frightening situation.

Please like and review


	10. Farewell of a Friend

**Chicago's Bravest Chapter 9 up. Nathan Delaney's hardest time is going to hit him like a boxer. Steel yourselves and have tissues by your side.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

2 Weeks Later

" _Truck 81, Ambulance, Squad 3, Engine 51. Construction site at Motion Industries at 1361 S Jefferson St."_

Nathan raced to Truck 81 and put his overalls and his firefighter coat on, soon the rest of Truck 81 joined him as they all raced off to the address.

Hermann then muttered, "Ah jeez! Not another one of these!" "We do as we're ordered, Hermann!" Casey shouted.

Nathan couldn't help but feel a pit in his stomach begin to form, for the last three days, he had been receiving weird premonitions of being in a warehouse, he started to wonder if it had been some weird dream he had, or something old he had eaten, but now his fear had been realised and it was going to become impossible to escape that fear. As they drove to the site, they heard banging and clattering from the inside, it was indescribable.

Nathan was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Casey say, "Nathan, with me, and Borelli, Truck pair off with Squad and Engine, let's pull out whoever we can." "Got it, Lieutenant!"

Nathan, Borelli and Casey headed deeper into the collapsed warehouse searching for survivors, Nathan, searched and searched, until he called out, "Fire Department, call out!"

Nathan moved through the debris, it was seemingly impossible to move through until he saw someone as he said, "Sir, sir, you okay, hang in there, we're going to get you out, okay?!"

Nathan searched for a way through as he pushed debris out of the way and raced towards the man on the ground as he saw who it was.

* * *

Nathan was shell-shocked as he saw his former CO in the SEALs, his own mentor and a father-figure to him as he said, "Hang in there, Captain, I'm goin' to get you out of here! Just stay with me!"

Nathan begins to lift some of the debris off the man until he strains himself before letting it go, as he mutters, "Damn it!"

He keys his radio saying, "Lieutenant, I found a survivor, I need help to get it off him." " _I'm on my way, give me 5 minutes!" "_ Hurry fast!"

Nathan tries to wake his friend as he looks up saying, "Chief Petty, damn good… to see you." "You too, Cap'n Barton." "We gettin' on out of here?" "No Man Left Behind!"

Barton laughs a little saying, "Hoo-yah, brother!" "How's your wife?" "Told me not to go into construction, said I was too damn old." "Kiddin' me? You're in great shape." "May not be after this."

Nathan chuckles saying, "Where's that Barton Hard-ass attitude?" "Trying to come back, kid!"

Nathan tried with his might to lift the debris of off his friend, he grunted saying, "See if you can move at all, I can hold this up!" Barton tried to move his leg only slowly, but suddenly, they heard a snap as they looked up saying, "Oh crap!"

Nathan leapt to the side as the part of the roof came down, nearly scraping Nathan as he got back up, terrified out of his mind as he said, "Okay, bad plan." "Ya think?" "We gotta get you out of here."

Barton rested his hand on Nathan's elbow as he said, "Hold up for a minute." "What's wrong?" "Tell me, how you decided to become a firefighter instead of a cop."

Nathan then asked, "Why do you want to know?" "You once told me, that if you ever became a cop, you'd be happy, how comes you aren't one?"

Nathan looked at his friend saying, "I couldn't do it, you know, the PTSD, the nightmares, I had, I couldn't." "You're a tough… kid, probably better than all of us."

Barton had another thought cross his mind as he said, "Weren't support supposed to be here, by now?" "Yeah, they should have been here, I can't hear anybody else."

Nathan nodded as he keyed his radio saying, "Lieutenant, where's support?" " _Uh, you've got a problem, Chief pulled us all back. We won't be able to get you and the last survivor out."_

Nathan cursed to himself saying, "What do I do?" _"You'll have to find another way, on your own, from your end."_ "Not really inspiring, Lieutenant, but I'll try." Nathan says.

* * *

Nathan looks around him in despair as he hears Barton say, "Some dire straits we've gotten ourselves into, huh?" "Yeah, looks like it."

Nathan began to look for a way out, but at this possible moment it didn't look like it was going to happen.

Soon he hears someone say, "Nate, Nate!" "Cruz, that you?!" "It's me buddy, how you doing?" "Little uncomfortable, right now!"

Joe sees the pair as he says, "How's the survivor?" "He's got his leg pinned under debris, I tried to lift it but there's more of this stuff coming down, can't risk it." "Okay, buddy, we're going to try something our end, can you see us?"

Nathan looks up and sees Joe leaning on a window as he says, "Good to see you, Joe!" "Whadya need, buddy?" "I need some cribbing so that I can use it as a support." "You got it, Buddy, give me 5 minutes!"

Barton chuckles, "Nothing takes 5 minutes, you should know this, Nate!" "Yo Nate, you know this guy?" "My old mentor in the Navy, guy was born in dress whites!" "Nice to meet you, sir, we're goin' to get you out of there."

* * *

Outside the factory, Sylvie and Gabby were side by side as Gabby said, "Nate's still inside." "Why the hell aren't we helping him out?" "Grissom, doesn't want us to, and Boden's arguing about it." "Oh for Christ's sake! This is bullshit! He's one of our own stuck inside." Brett said getting worried.

Casey notices this frustration as he walks over to Kelly saying, "No going through the front, why don't we try the back way?" "Cruz is trying that way, but the hole is too narrow to get them both out. So he's a direct line of contact between them and us." "Well, we better think of somethin', because if we can't, we're screwed." Casey solemnly says.

Kelly nods as he tries to come up with a solution to get Nathan and the remaining survivor out of the warehouse before it topples down on top of them.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, the situation is looking bleak, Nathan is trying to find a way out of the warehouse for him and his friend but he's running out of possible ideas soon his radio goes off as he hears someone say, " _Nate, what's going on in there, Nate?"_ "Brett, we're okay, we're just struggling to think of a way out of here." " _We're trying everything we can, how's the survivor?" "_ Hanging on, he's tough as nails, don't worry Brett, we're getting out of here, you have my complete and full word." " _You better, Nate, you better."_ "I will." Nathan says, hoping he can keep faith in himself and Firehouse 51.

Barton breaks thoughts as he says, "Brett, huh? Who's she?" "Paramedic, she's real nice, you'd like her, Cap." "What's she look like?" "Blonde, blue eyes." "Atta-boy, kid, I knew someone'd get through your Iron heart." "Alright, knock it off, still she's nice and I like her." "You love her?" "I don't know, we've only been together for little over 3 weeks."

Barton smiled saying, "Sounds like she's the one for you." "She's a helluva lot better than Taylor Canary." "For once, I agree with you."

Nathan checked his watch as he muttered, _"Where the hell's Cruz with those cribbings?"_

Nate headed for the window but slowly went to the window as he said, "Capp, Tony! Where's Cruz with that cribbing?!" "It ain't coming, Nate!" "Where's the Chief?" "With Grissom, you're stuck on your own buddy, you gotta get him out another way, we can't help you!"

Nathan started to feel betrayal, anger, shock. If it was one thing to be betrayed by your own, it hurt that no one could help him out. He headed back to Barton as he said, "No one's comin' Cap, I've gotta get you out, hang in there, you promise me, you promise to hang in there."

Nathan feels Barton's arm on his own as he looks down at Barton who says, "Nathan, you tried, son, you tried your best, you've got to get out of here!" "Not without you, Cap, we fight together, not apart. No sacrifice too great, that's what you told me!"

Barton says to him clearly, "Listen to me, son. I've gotta tell you somethin', you still have that tape recorder?" "Yeah." "Bring it on over, you need to know this."

Nathan gets out the recorder in his trousers as he hits play on the recorder. Barton tells him everything, this had been a set up by Taylor Canary, to break his spirit, to try and kill the man that Nathan looked to as a father-figure, he even found Denny Woods was involved, Nathan felt a dark expression on his face, one that would define Nathan, for he was not going to stop, he made it his personal mission that he would kill Taylor Canary.

* * *

Soon after, Nathan put the voice recorder back in his pocket and zipped it up. He then took out his phone and made a video recording of his former mentor so that Nathan could pass it on to his wife and children living in Chicago. Even after it was done, he then put his hand on Barton and said, "I'm sorry Captain, I failed to get you out." "Don't be sorry, son, you did everything you could regardless." "It wasn't enough though, was it?" "Go son, otherwise everyone will be mourning your death."

Nathan walked over to Barton and said, "Let me lift this off you, then we make it out alive. Together." "Help me then."

Nathan helped lift the debris off Barton as they saw the structure begin to fall down as Barton said, "Go son, you won't be able to help me, I'll slow you down. Get the hell out of here!" "Not without you!" "That's an order, sailor, GO!"

Nathan looked in shock as he slowly shook his head as he began to run out of the collapsing building, tears in his blue eyes as he made it out alive.

Everyone of House 51 crowded round him as Kelly asked, "Nate, where's the survivor?"

Nathan didn't say anything as he took the fire hat off his head dropping it on the floor slowly as Hermann said, "Nate, what happened?" "He told me to leave him, he told me to leave him behind." Everyone looked on in despair.

Nathan saw Grissom, anger flashed through his eyes as Kelly noticed the glare as Nathan muttered, "You!"

Grissom looked over at Nathan and saw the glare of death as he said, "Candidate, what is wrong?" "You left me to die in there, you piece of shit!"

Nathan went to lunge at Grissom only to be held back by Kelly and Casey as Kelly said, "Stand down, Nate, don't do this!" "LT, you don't understand that asshole left me to die and you're standing by him!" "Nate, it weren't his fault, okay?!" "If that was you in that building, I'd have gotten you out of that building regardless of orders, I lost my mentor in there, a father-figure and Grissom… he got him killed!" Nathan said as his voice broke.

He walked back, only to stop and stare at the now-blocked entrance covered by debris, the tear streaks on his face made evident by the dust smears on his face. Nathan looked inside his pocket and saw a pair of dog-tags in his pocket belonging to James Barton, further hurting himself.

* * *

Once they had gotten back to Firehouse 51, Nathan just sat on his bunk staring blankly at the wall, he hadn't taken his coat or overalls off, Sylvie watches on, fearful of Nathan as Gabby comes up beside her saying, "Has he moved?" "Not since Lunch, he's just sitting there. I think he blames himself for this." "What happened in there wasn't his fault, they pulled Barton's body out of the wreckage. He was a former Navy SEAL, 40-year veteran. Nathan knew him."

Sylvie looked at Dawson saying, "What was he doing in the warehouse?" "He was working there, what happened after that, they don't know." "Poor Nate, I don't think I can understand what he's goin' through."

* * *

Nathan's POV

Why is one man spared when another is taken? Sometimes, no-one gives you the answer. When you lose a man you've known, it's often easy for one death to become just another number, over 7.60 billion people live in the world today, another person taken from this world. It wasn't just any man.

It was a man that has done his duty for the United States of America, a man that has given 40 years of his life to protect and serve this country as a patriot. 40 goddamn years of service to this country, and it's all remembered by soldiers, a brotherhood of an elite unit. That I have personally served in for several years. All I knew was that my mentor, my teacher, James Barton was gone and a part of me wished that I had been taken alongside him as well.

The dead settle their debts, the living… well, they have to pick up the tab now, in honour of one man. James Barton. The only easy day was yesterday. _Fidelis Ad Mortem._ Douglas MacArthur once said, _"Old Soldiers never die; they just fade away."_

* * *

Main POV

Nathan just holds the dog-tags in his hand as he mutters to himself in Latin a Hail Mary as he stays there until shift is over.

At night-time, Nathan is back in his apartment, he was out of his firefighter uniform and back in plain clothing wearing a grey long-sleeve buttoned shirt, his jacket and his green camo trousers, he had been cleaning his Naval Dress uniform for the pending funeral that would be coming up. He stared at the bottle of whiskey that was on the table, deciding if he was going to pick it up and drink or whether he was going to mull over it.

He decided not to. Instead, he had gotten into his car and drove off heading for an address in Canaryville. He arrived outside a house that held the American flag in the front yard. He had been here a couple times in his life, something just made him go to the front door, he knocked on the door and waited as a woman appeared at the door, she was in her late 50s, she had green eyes and black-grey hair as she sadly smiled saying, "Nathan, it's good to see you, how are you?" "I'm well, thank you Mrs Barton, I would like to say, I'm sorry for your loss." "Thank you, Nate, come on in."

Nathan nodded as he reluctantly set foot inside the building as he saw his friend CPO Peter Barton who said, "Chief Petty Officer Delaney, glad to see you, old friend." "Yes it is, CPO Barton, I'm sorry for what happened." "Would you like anything, maybe a beer or a whiskey?" "No thank you, Commander, I'm driving."

Peter nodded as both him and Nathan walked into the room as he said, "Everyone else know?" "They do, they didn't come by, but they're goin' to be at Arlington." "I'll be there."

Nathan's hand was shaking severely as Peter said, "Was there somethin' you needed?" "Actually, I was wondering if I could show you somethin', the warehouse accident that your father was caught in, I was there. I was trying to rescue your father."

Peter looked at him saying, "You tried to save him?" "I did all I could. He ordered me to get out of there, but I insisted that he come with me… instead…" Nathan couldn't finish his sentence as he let Peter fill in all the blanks as he said, "I'm sorry kid, it ain't your fault, none of this was." Nathan nodded.

Soon Mrs Barton came back into the room as she said, "What did you need to show us?"

Nathan got out his phone and opened it as he headed to the photos section and pulled up a video showing James Barton as he said, "As a last request, he asked if he could send one last message to you and Peter, I accepted." Nathan handed over the phone to Mrs Barton as she pressed play on the phone and audio began.

* * *

" _Hi Marianne, Peter. If you're watching this, then Nathan has fulfilled my last wish to give you this message. Marianne, I know I haven't been a good husband to you, I cared more about my country and keeping you safe for the last 40 years of my life. I never told you this, but when I hit the 20-year point. I was going to retire and live my life with you, watching the world every day as Peter goes to defend it every day like I have done._

 _Nathan, did his best to… to save my life, he was a second son to us both and to Peter a brotherly-figure, I'd have been glad to have Nathan a part of our family, I'm grateful for many things._

 _Peter, my son, my pride and joy, you've made me proud to be a Navy SEAL, everyday you put on the uniform is another day I'm proud to have raised such a fine and loyal man. I hope you do this for your own son and teach him everything about his own Grandfather, if you have do have a son. You take good care of your boys, bring 'em on home as I did for my own men._

 _My final wish, is that you don't blame Nathan for doing all he could to try and save me. He's a good man and a hell of a SEAL. Don't blame him, please?"_

* * *

The video ended as Peter handed back Nathan's phone as he pocketed it. Nathan stood as Mrs Barton hugged him saying, "Thank you, Nathan. Thank you." "Yes Ma'am."

Peter had walked over and shook Nathan's hand as Nathan saluted Peter saying, "Your father ranked amongst our very best. A fine man and a fine officer." "Thank you, Chief, for everything." "Yes Sir."

Peter had lead Nathan out of the house as Peter said, "The funeral will be in 3 days. You'll be attending?" "Yes, I will be." Nathan said.

Peter nodded saying, "Thank you for doing this." "Understood Chief."

Nathan had walked back to his car and gotten in the vehicle heading for home. He had seen enough death to last a life-time but this funeral was going to be the hardest one he had been to since his parents died.

* * *

3 Days Later

Arlington National Cemetery

Arlington, Virginia

Nathan had been given leave from the CFD to attend the funeral of his father-figure, for the Navy SEALs this was going to be a funeral of one of their most celebrated operators. For most of the men it would be the saddening part, James Barton had trained SEALs at Coronado for 4 years before retiring. Among those men were Charlie Daniels, Danny Panelli, Junior Delancey, David Mason and Joe Baker all of whom, Nathan had trusted with his life, they served together, trained together and fought together. They were brothers in arms.

Nathan had changed into his Naval Uniform, his decorations were shiny and clean, not a speck of dust on them.

* * *

SEAL Insignia, Naval Parachutist Insignia

1st Row: Navy Cross, Silver Star (x2)

2nd Row: Purple Heart (x3), Navy and Marine Corps Medal (x4), Combat Action Medal,

3rd Row: Navy and Marine Corps Good Conduct Medal, Navy Unit Commendation, Navy Expert Rifleman Medal, Navy Expert Pistol Shot Medal

4th Row: Global War on Terrorism Medal, Humanitarian Service Medal, Navy and Marine Corps Prisoner of War Medal).

His left sleeve shows 1 service stripe signalling 4 years of service in the Navy.

* * *

Nathan stood in Arlington, alongside his friends. They all welcomed him in high esteem and he did the same as well. Charlie attended in his Navy Dress uniform along with Angela Daniels. They all stood as they listened to the chaplain deliver the service, Nathan stood with a tear in his eye, but he didn't let it fall.

In the distance, Taylor Canary watched on, she was in deep regret for her role in the death of James Barton, she walks away from the scene before anyone encounters her.

After the flag is folded and handed to the widowed Mrs Barton, Chief Petty Officer Peter Harding takes his trident and pounds it into the casket, as he does the same for many other SEALs that have attended before raising a final salute to their former training instructor.

Only Nathan stands at the grave as he raises a final salute to his former captain as he solemnly says, "Peace to the Fallen, Captain… Hoo-yah!"

* * *

Song-list:

Captain Barton's Death – Peggy remembers Cap

Outside the Warehouse – Helluva Firefighter

Nathan's POV – Eulogy of a Friend

Nathan Preparing for Funeral – _Trace Adkins –_ _Arlington_

Funeral Scene – With Honors (Medal of Honor Warfighter – Ending Scene)

* * *

A sad ending to this chapter. I hope you all enjoy the remainder of your holiday, wherever you are in the world. Merry Christmas, _Feliz Navidad, Joyeux Noël_. May God bless you and your families and a happy 2019. Please like and review as well.

Also you can find the songs on my Nathan Delaney Playlist on my Spotify profile – _ChicagoNewYork1945_


	11. Arrested!

Chapter 10 is here, it's going to turn into fireworks.

Read if you can.

* * *

Chapter 10:

 _ **Previously on Chicago Fire:**_

 **A deadly scenario**

Truck 81 and Squad 3 pull up to the collapsing warehouse as Casey and Severide give out orders.

Nathan Delaney is walking through the building as he calls out, " _Fire Department, call out!"_

 **Reuniting of old comrades**

Barton looks up to see Nathan and says, " _Chief Petty, damn good… to see you." "You too, Cap'n Barton."_

Nathan tries to get Barton out, instead, debris falls around him making it difficult.

 **Betrayal seeps through**

Nathan flies into a rage trying to grab Chief Grissom as he angrily says, " _You left me to die in there, you piece of shit!"_ He is grabbed by Kelly and Matt as they hold him back from punching Grissom.

Nathan stares at the blocked entrance of the warehouse, as he holds in hands a pair of dog-tags.

Behind Nathan, Grissom looks at him with a smug grin knowing Nathan's falling.

 **Farewell of a friend**

Nathan looks saddened, in pain, feeling guilt for his actions that couldn't save the life of his mentor, his commanding officer.

Nathan stands at Barton's casket at Arlington National Ceremony as he raises a final salute to a good man and a great warrior, "Peace to the Fallen, Captain… Hoo-yah!"

* * *

A day later after the funeral of Captain James Barton

Firehouse 51, Chicago, Illinois

Nathan walks up the ramp of the firehouse as he changes into his uniform, tucking his shirt into the trousers and putting his trousers into his boots keeping them tightened.

Otis notices Nathan and says, "What the hell is Nathan doing back so soon, I thought he was on leave for another few days."

Casey notices this as he says, "Maybe, but he should've at least gotten cleared for duty." "Doesn't that take time?" "Last I heard, yeah."

Nathan walks into the trucking area as he stares out at the view of Chicago from the firehouse door as Kelly says, "Hey Nate, you alright, bud?" "Good, why wouldn't I be, okay?" "Look Nate, I've lost people. It's torn at me." "Yeah, but I am used to it, it don't affect me in the slightest, Lieutenant."

Kelly notices the bitter tone in Nathan's voice as he walks back to the Squad table as Cruz says, "You know Severide, I don't think he's okay, somethin's going on and I think he's burying what's happened, he might be in denial."

Severide looks over at Nathan who just stares out the exit door as he begins to feel eyes on him personally.

* * *

Down at the 21st District, Jay Halstead races out of his car, heading up the stairs as Platt notices this saying, "Chuckles, what the hell is wrong with you?" "Can't talk, Sarge! Is Voight in his office?" "Should be."

Jay mutters as he races to the gate and opens it before running up the stairs into the bullpen as Ruzek says, "Jay, where's the fire?!" "Not now Ruzek, where's Sarge?" "In with Olinsky. What's goin' on?" "Not now."

Jay bangs on Voight's door as he is let in instantly as Voight says, "Halstead, better have a damn reason you haven't broken the glass on my door?!"

Jay is out of breath as he says, "Sarge… there's been… there's been a situation… situation…"

Voight and Olinsky look at each other as Olinsky says calmly, "Alright, take a deep breath and speak slowly, got it?"

Jay nods as he follows Olinsky's instructions as he says, "It's Nathan, somethin' horrible has gone on…"

Hank and Olinsky look at each other as Jay continues, "It's bad, I think all hell is being brought down on him."

Hank then walks over and asks, "Jay, what's happened?" what Jay whispers to Sergeant Voight has everyone looking on with confusion on their faces as Hank looks around with anger and blood boiling, everyone saw his face that had the deepest darkest shade of red since they had known him. They all knew something had gone down, but what had happened?

* * *

Down at Firehouse 51, Sylvie was walking to Nathan as he said, "Hey." "Hey, how was the funeral at Arlington?" "It was humbling, you get used to a lot of things but not the magnitude of that place, what it's taken to keep this country free." "Don't societies build monuments to convince the future generations of their sacrifices they made?" "Well for every serviceman, it was." Nathan says snapping bitterly.

Brett looks worryingly at Nathan saying, "You okay?" "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap." "No, it's okay." "No, it isn't." Nathan says mournfully.

Soon, they hear large boom in the air as they see smoke rising across the way as Nathan says, "GET EVERYBODY UP!"

Everyone scrambles to the respective fire-trucks as they hear the radio go off saying, " _All Battalions to Hines VA Medical Center, 5000 S 5th Ave, Hines, IL 60141."_

Nathan looks shell-shocked, a VA Medical Center blown up, he may not have known anyone in that hospital. But there were soldiers of different wars that lived there, men that couldn't readjust simply to civilian life, men that couldn't be sent home, due to extreme cases of Post-traumatic stress. He felt like he was being swallowed whole because of this, and so many war veterans were killed by the explosion. Every fire-truck was on the scene, trying their best to put up the fire.

The building was engulfed by the explosion it was merely a littered with falling glass, fire on every floor, Nathan had seen bad explosions before but not one of this magnitude, he couldn't simply believe it as he asked himself, " _What in the name of hell happened here?"_

The water cannons were coming out as water was going straight into the burning building, Nathan had helped to find a working hydrant but only found one in a house across the street as he kicked the back gate down as the owner of the house said, "Hey, that was my damn back gate, you'll pay for that!" "Bill it to the Mayor of Chicago, sure he'll pay your damn gate." Nathan snarled.

Hermann and Borelli noticed this outburst as Borelli said, "You gettin' a feeling somethin' bad is goin' to happen." "How long do you think it'll take till he snaps?" "I don't know, but I hope it ain't too bad." Borelli says, uncertain if he's telling the truth or he's lying.

Nathan helps hold the hose trying to keep it steady as they work to extinguish the fire in the building.

* * *

By the end of the day, the fire is extinguished and everyone is weary from fighting the fire, at the firehouse, Nathan was keeping a leash on his emotions, he distanced himself from Truck 81, Squad 3 and Ambo 61, everyone was starting to worry about him. All he did was scrub down the rigs, the explosion at the Medical Center struck a personal chord inside of him, one that made him close off.

Gabby was watching Nathan as Kelly said, "You okay?" "Nate, I'm worried here, Kelly." "I think we're all worried about him, you know if a soldier falls, I think the person that served, it affects herself or himself, because it's like that soldier was a part of their family, Nate's probably feeling that." "Yeah, I guess." Gabby replies solemnly.

Gabby looks at her phone that is ringing as she says, "Excuse me a minute."

Gabby walks outside the firehouse, past Nathan as she answers the call saying, "Dawson." _"Gabby, it's me."_ "'Tonio, everythin' okay?" " _It's all kicking off down here at PD, Everyone's leading a war-hunt looking for the bomber, we think they're goin' to frame someone."_ "Any idea, who?" " _Not a clue, I don't have many friends, look I thought, you'd best know… maybe alert everyone."_ "Okay, keep an eye out, Antonio." _"I will, te amo hermana."_ " _Te amo hermano."_

Gabby ends the call heading back into the firehouse oblivious to Nathan who was watching her as he shrugs heading back to the rigs, he gave Truck 81 a full check over as he just stopped doing something, he leaned up against Truck and linked his fingers together.

Soon he saw a pair of shoes, one was a set of flat-heels he then looked up and saw his late mother Serafina, in the flesh, wearing the same green dress she wore 16 years ago, when she was killed in July 2002, long brown hair which was curly and had cascading curls, her blue eyes unfazed by the world and it's danger.

She had the same smile he always remembered growing up, one that held the world on both shoulders as he said, "Mama, it's really you." "It is, baby, you look so handsome, so strong like your father." "Dad, is Dad okay?" "He is, my child, he's okay, he misses you though." "I miss you, Mom, I love you and Pop."

Serafina cradles Nathan's head as she says in Italian, " _Che Dio sia con te, il mio bambino, è sempre lì, a guidarti e ad aiutarti." "Grazie mamma, ti piacerebbe Sylvie, mamma, è molto bella, come te, ha una gentilezza su di lei, forte, è per tenere il mondo sulle sue spalle come te."_

Nathan buries his head into his mother's shoulder as he whispers to her, "I love you, Mama, I wish you could help me." "Don't worry, my son, I'm always with you, in your heart, you've made me proud my baby."

Sylvie watches Nathan from a distance, who is just thinking someone is there, but from where Sylvie was standing, she could only see Nathan just hugging fresh air.

Nathan opened his eyes, and all he saw was just the doorway to 51 and Sylvie, he find himself embarrassed by this as Sylvie says, "Don't be embarrassed, Nate. Who was it you were hugging?" "Someone." Nathan says, but he doesn't elaborate.

* * *

Sylvie smiles. As she walks back into the firehouse, Nathan just slides down the side of the Truck, and just holds tears in his blue eyes as they pour down his face not even making a sound, he finally realized he was breaking apart, piece by piece.

Afterwards, he dried his face and headed to the bunk, where he could just sit down, Boden had noticed everything about Nathan and it was troubling to see a good firefighter go down the path where it was filled with pain, loss and heartbreak, he had seen many a good firefighters and paramedics come through the firehouse and it is ended through the demons they held in their own lives.

He looked at Nathan who was looking at a photo, he kept in his bedside, he wondered what Nathan was looking at as he said, "You alright?" "Yeah, just a rough shift, we all have them, right?" "Yeah, we do, today was rough on you, because of the Medical Center, there were no survivors if you were wondering?" "Whole thing was engulfed, bothers me a lot of the boys in there, fought and sacrificed everything for their country for generations and instead they get killed in a matter of minutes, don't it bother you?" Nathan asks.

Boden nods saying, "It kinda does, but as I said before, you can't save everyone." "Understood, Chief." Nathan says softly.

Boden leaves as Nathan just looks up at the wall in quiet.

It was night-time, Nathan was sleeping in his bunk, he was twisting and turning like crazy as he murmured to himself, " _No, no, please. No, don't do this."_

* * *

Nathan dream scene

 _Nathan was in his fire uniform, he was in handcuffs, the person in the front driving the car was Denny Woods, he had an evil smirk on his face, they were near the Silos, all around were men in black uniform holding weapons, Nathan knew that this was the end for him, his legacy was going to come to an end._

 _Nathan Dream POV_

 _This wasn't how it was supposed to end, I figured, I'd settle down in my hometown, pretty girl, children, grandkids, if I lived long enough, maybe great-grandchildren. Instead, I went to war on a dozen occasions. I made poor choices, some that got me killed, but this one, this one, I made a mistake of fighting an unbeatable presence in a city that has been nicknamed Chi-Raq._

 _Chi-Raq, a battleground, a city that preys on the weak, greed and large egos, Al Capone tried to rule Chicago and he got sent down, St. Valentine's Day Massacre, bloody like every battleground in history. Nathan Delaney, I tried to fight a powerful enemy but got beaten by the power they held, now I'm about to take a long dirt-nap, ironic, huh?_

 _Truth is nothing you have ever planned out, never goes accordin' to plan, great the car is stopping._

 _Main Dream Scene POV_

 _Nathan is pulled out of the car as Woods walks him to the hole that has a gravestone with his name on it as Woods says, "How you feeling, Nate?" "Fuck you, Woods." "I will do that, but first I get to kill you."_

 _Nathan rolls his eyes as Woods then says, "Nathan Delaney, you've been found guilty of many a crimes in the glorious city of Chicago, charges involve, Conspiracy to murder, murdering a mob crew, arson and many other charges as well. Any final words?" "Vai a fottere te stesso, stupido ciccione, non hai nemmeno le palle per premere il grilletto. Una cosa è incorniciare un uomo innocente ma puoi uccidermi?"_

 _Woods smirked pulling the slot back on his gun before he fired one shot._

End of Dream Scene

* * *

Nathan woke up from the dream as he laid opening his eyes hearing the thunder outside, which somewhat calmed him, as he calmly breathed before getting up, he snuck by everyone before heading outside, he then dialled a familiar number on his phone as the phone picked up as he heard a sleep-filled voice say, " _Nate, what you want, it's 2am in the morning."_ "I need you to do me a favour, Pete?" " _What kind of favour?"_

Nathan tells Peter Barton the favour he wants done as Peter says, " _That'll take time_." "Listen, do what you can, okay. But I need this, buddy, please?" " _Sure thing, bud, I'll do what I can."_ "Thanks Pete, I'll let you sleep." Nathan ends the call as he gets in the car and drives it into a nearby forest, as he breaks tree branches, everything he can find and covers the car up, so it blended in.

He then ran all the way back to the Firehouse as he tip-toed inside as he wiped his boots clean before heading his bunk.

Several hours later, Nate had woke up, he looked a little worn as Otis said, "You look like hell." "Yeah, thanks Otis, didn't sleep too well." "You Navy SEALs always slept in weird places, and you slept fine?" "Look, no offence Otis, but you can tell, I'm already worn out."

Soon they then heard someone say, "Nathan Delaney?"

Nathan turned at the sound of the voice and saw 2 Chicago PD Officers as he said, "What seems to be the problem, officers?" "Nathan Delaney, you're under arrest for the bombing of the Hines VA Medical Center, please put your hands up."

Nathan looked shocked, as did everyone else in the room as Nathan said, "Wha-what the hell do you mean, under arrest?!"

* * *

 **On the next chapter of Chicago's Bravest**

 **A Hero arrested**

Nathan is arrested and walked out by Chicago PD.

" _Nathan Delaney, you're under arrest."_

 **Danger is around**

Someone evilly smiles in the darkness saying.

"' _Cause people like you, the good people, they always die."_

" _The bad people like you, they'll die too."_

 **The Hero is never safe**

Nathan is in a vehicle until a loud clatter and bang occurs.

 **English to Spanish:**

I love you, Brother – _Te amo, hermano_

I love you, sister – _Te amo, hermana_

* * *

 **English to Italian:**

May God be with you, my child, is always there, to guide you and to help you, when you need it. - _Che Dio sia con te, figlio mio, è sempre lì, per guidarti e per aiutarti, quando ne hai bisogno._

Thanks Mama, you would like Sylvie, Mama, she's very beautiful, like you, she has a kindness about her, strong, she is to hold the world on her shoulders like you. - _Grazie mamma, ti piacerebbe Sylvie, mamma, è molto bella, come te, ha una gentilezza su di lei, forte, è per tenere il mondo sulle sue spalle come te._

 _Go screw yourself, you dumb fat prick, you don't even have the balls to pull the trigger. It's one thing to frame an innocent man but can you kill me? - Vai a fottere te stesso, stupido ciccione, non hai nemmeno le palle per premere il grilletto. Una cosa è incorniciare un uomo innocente ma puoi uccidermi?_

OHH NOOO! DND DUH DUH! Anyone expecting a twist to the tale? What will happen next, will Nathan be found innocent or will the worst case happen?

* * *

Hope you like this one. Please like this one and comment below.


	12. Falling Apart

Have we recovered from the shock of the last chapter?

It's all going to burst.

* * *

Chapter 11:

 **Previously on Chicago Fire**

 **A devastating attack**

The Hines VA Medical Center is blown to high hell, firefighters are fighting the fire, Nathan kicks down the door before losing his temper with the owner who says, " _That was my back-gate, you'll pay!" "Bill it to the Mayor, maybe he'll pay your damn gate!"_

The other firefighters watch Nathan's outburst and start to sense his stability rocking.

 **The pressure becomes too much**

Nathan imagines hugging his dead mother as she says to him, " _I love you, my baby." "I love you, Mama, I wish you could help me." "I'm with you, my son. You've made me proud, my baby."_

Nathan looks around as tears pool in his blue eyes as he sinks to the floor finally realising he's breaking apart, piece by piece.

 **Arrested?**

2 CPD Officers arrive as Nathan Delaney looks at them in shock.

* * *

Nathan looks at them as he says, "What the hell do you mean, I blew up Hines VA?!" "A witness at the scene says, you blew it up laughing about it too."

Casey looks at the officers saying, "He weren't there, he was here in this firehouse."

The other firefighters agreed with Casey as the lead officer says, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stand the hell down."

Casey backs up as they turn to Nathan saying, "We need you to come downtown, just to clear this all up." "Go to hell and tell whoever sent you to stick this up their asses."

The lead officer came towards them saying, "Sir, don't make this harder than it has to be, just put your hands in the air, or we will add charges to your name." everyone looks at Nathan as he begins to think to himself as he says, "Do I need my Rep?" "We'll contact the Union for you." The officer says.

Nathan realises he has no options and only running will make it worse for him as he says, "Alright, take me in, I got no options here."

The patrolmen secure Nathan as the firehouse watches in despair as Kelly says, "Don't worry, Nate, we'll think of somethin'." "Thanks Lieutenant."

Nathan walks to the police vehicle as he spots Woods smirking at him as he says, "Nathan Delaney, you're under arrest." "Screw you, Woods, you made a mistake." "I think not, take him away, boys."

Woods begins to walk up to the firehouse as Nathan watches on in fear seeing a rectangular shaped parcel is in his hand as he murmurs to himself, " _Oh Crap."_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Chicago at Peter Barton's house, Peter is watching the news as he sees something important as the Newscaster says, " _And in a startling new development, the Chicago Police Department have finally arrested a suspect in the bombing at the Hines VA Center, the facility was bombed yesterday leaving many dead and no survivors. The suspect is Chicago Firefighter Nathan Delaney, a decorated 4-year Navy SEAL veteran, awarded the Navy Cross for bravery in combat. He's currently in custody, at the moment and the jury is amassing in the case."_

Peter looked at the News report seeing Nathan dragged through the crowds that have amassed as Peter looks on in shock as he says, "Sonofabitch."

Peter turns off the TV as he dials a phone number which answers saying, " _What's wrong, Chief?" "_ Irish has been arrested, alert the team, Steel, we gotta save our boy." " _Shit_ , _copy that, Knight. Where we meeting?"_ "Abandoned warehouse in Cicero, better bring some heat." " _Acknowledged."_

Peter disconnects the call as he heads down into the basement as he gets his rainy-day stash out of the basement, he loads his personal side-arm and walks out of the house heading to his blue pick-up truck. As he heads in the truck driving to Cicero.

* * *

At the Ivory Tower, the headquarters for Chicago PD, Nathan is in the interrogation room, he is sitting in there waiting for someone to turn up, but nobody had turned up. soon the door opened and in stepped Denny Woods, who disabled the cameras and microphones as he said, "Sorry, just wanted a personal conversation."

Nathan smirked folding his arms across his chest as he said, "I believe I asked for the union rep, but you didn't want me to have an advantage, did you?" "Obviously the smart-ass, shame it didn't work for you or your family?"

Nathan's blood boiled at the mention of his family as he said, "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry, you want to piss on me and my name, you better have both barrels pointed at me, better yet, you speak about my family and I'll make you piss your pants." Denny chuckled evilly as he said mockingly, "No one's comin' for you, you're all alone here, no NYPD Sergeant Daniel Delaney, you look like him in a way. The eyes maybe, but you have his honor and pride. Your mother though, quite beautiful as well, you have her kindness, that ain't going to help you in here, though."

Nathan chuckles, "Delaney family got more honor in them than Chicago's Finest. All you have are corrupt cops, hell. We don't kneel like a whipped dog. You're the type of dirt on my boot I find every day. You ain't nothin' compared to me, you can torture me all you want. You ain't goin' to get what you want."

Denny smirks as he pulls out a rectangular-shaped parcel as he says, "You know how your firehouse promised to get you out of this mess you're in." "Yeah, I do… why?"

Denny pulled out the file on Nathan as he looked shocked saying, "How'd you get this?" "I got people as well, more like a mutual friend of ours, the firehouse was quite shocked when they saw you torturing men, women and children to get information."

Nathan's face paled, he turned instantly white as he said, "What? What did you say?" "Your past as a SEAL, all your memories…" "Stop, just stop, you can't do this." Nathan begs Woods.

Woods laughs evilly as he says, "How about all the people you tortured, the families you've taken. Every last person you've killed, Sylvie as well, she was horrified at what happened, it was very, very heart-breaking for her, to see what you've done." "Stop. Please." Nathan asks. Nathan's eyes close trying to halt the darkest memories of his life from flooding his brain.

Woods keeps going, he makes Nathan see every last bit of pain and horror that he had inflicted get returned to him in kind. Nathan just says, "I had orders, I didn't like them but I did what I was told, for the sake of my duty." "Duty, honor and country. Those principles you tried keeping alive. All destroyed by a simple file. I wonder if I can show these to the judge as well."

Nathan stands up shouting, "DAMN IT STOP! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY WITH THIS, ASSHOLE!" "Quite the temper, Nate, be careful!" Woods mocks Nathan as he walks away piling all the photos into the bag. But before he does, he simply says, "The good people…like you, they always die." "Whereas… the bad people like you, they'll die too." Nathan quotes.

Nathan sinks to his seat, as he says to himself, " _Oh fuck, all hell has been brought to the gates."_ Nathan tries to think of something, a plan to turn this around, but all he thinks about is what everyone at 51 is thinking of him. His ghosts that have stayed with him in his life. All the things he had done, he did without question, failure to follow those orders would have been a court-martial approved offence.

* * *

In the warehouse in Cicero, Peter Barton arrived at the warehouse as did everyone else including Angela Daniels as they gathered around Peter who said, "Alright, people it's happened, Nathan Delaney's been arrested, Denny Woods is amassing a grand jury, if he's found convicted, all hell is goin' to break loose. Our job is to get him out and clear his name."

Danny then put his hand up and said, "What about the VA Center that got blown to hell, we know who did it?" "I had Angela go through the footage finding it, and we got an ID on the guy, it was Denny Woods himself." "That bastard, we kill him?" "No, we're leaving him alive, only then the cops will take care of him. I made a deal with the Chicago PD Intelligence, thanks to Nathan, they're building their own case, but our ulterior motive…"

Charlie then said, "Is to get him out of jail?" "Exactly, then Nathan goes after Woods himself and we continue our op and find Bates and Canary." "All we know is that Denny's tied in with private security Mercs, these boys are good…" "But we're better, we're getting our boy out. No man left behind, are we a go?"

Everyone looked at Peter as they all nodded saying, "Let's get our boy home." "Hoo-yah!" "Hoo-goddamn-yah!"

The SEALs then headed to work hoping to free their brother-in-arms.

* * *

Nathan was in a jail cell exercising as he saw the guard who said, "Delaney! On your feet, you got a visitor!" "Who?" "Paramedic Brett."

Nathan stopped exercising as he looked in despair as he said, "Who else apart from Brett?" "It's just her." "Alright." Nathan said with much reluctance.

Nathan walked out of the cell heading to an interrogation cell where he saw Brett in a chair opposite him, it wasn't the fact that he was glad to see her but it was the fact, that he didn't know how to truly explain the things she saw. Sylvie then said, "Sergeant, you can leave the cuffs on." "Are you sure?"

Nathan nodded saying, "Yeah, could you do that, please?" "Alright, I'll wait outside, let you two talk."

The Sergeant left the pair as Nathan said, "What you saw, I'm uncertain how to explain it to you." "Was it really you, that did those things?" Sylvie asks. Nathan stays silent as Sylvie susses it out saying, "Of course it was you, you betrayed our trust, why couldn't you tell us?" "There are some things I couldn't tell you, I was scared to tell you the truth that you'd react with hatred, fear. I'm not perfect."

Sylvie then says, "I thought you were a good man, but all I see is a monster inside of you." "Sylvie, I was there alongside you when that Medical Center blew up, I wouldn't blow up…other war vets that fought ever day for this country, that ain't me, that ain't me. I would never do such a thing, I was set up."

Sylvie shook her head saying, "Stop talking…" "I got baggage that's never goin' away, but I never blew up that Med Center." "Just shut up, Nathan, you aren't the man I know, but you aren't who you were, but I hope that you burn for what you've done, to 51, to our family. Just die." Sylvie said with her voice breaking.

Every word stabbed Nathan, it broke him more and more, as Sylvie walked out of the room and headed for the Firehouse. Nathan was escorted back to his cell, he laid down on the bunk, thinking about every word Sylvie said, it tore him apart, breaking even his own mentality into pieces, the bed he was laying on even broke.

Back in Sylvie's car, she begins to let tears fall down past her face as she begins to contemplate what happened. Thinking she fell in love with a monster.

* * *

Nathan POV

I've cheated death many times, got right up close to it, it's not something that I was a fan of but what comes with it are feelings: Anger, pain, guilt, relief. You experience the present as an inevitable destination of every step you've taken towards it. In that same moment a new path takes shape in front of you.

Good men and women have fought and died for wrong causes, the corrupt men, cloak themselves in righteousness. Most men are convinced they're on the side of angels. I fought for what was right, for honor, duty and country, instead it came back to bite me in the ass. I fought against a powerful enemy and I came up short against them. Now all I do, is wait to pay the price.

Pay the price.

* * *

Main POV

The next morning, Nathan is awoken as he says, "Delaney, on your feet! Time for court."

Nathan stands up as his arms are attached to a long chain that extends to his ankles as they cart him into the corrections van. In the distance, Peter and Danny are watching as Danny says, "We're running out of time, Chief." "I know. We're goin' to get him out, I spoke with Sergeant Voight, they've put in one of their boys with him, they'll loosen the cuffs and then… we have the go ahead." "Hope we can do this." "I hope so to."

The drive to the courthouse was long, the driver was taking them the long way around, but the man with them had a feeling, something was going down. The man pulled up his cap and it was Olinsky who was inside the van with Nathan.

Olinsky who was posing as a guard then said, "Hey, how comes we're takin' the long way?" "Bad traffic from here to the courthouse, we've been advised to take the long way." "Well that's just perfect."

Olinsky patted Nathan as he revealed a bit of paper saying, " _I'm on your side, we're getting you out."_ Nathan then hand-signalled Olinsky saying, " _Who's we?_ " " _Mutual friends who care about you. Better strap yourself in, it's going to be bumpy."_ Nathan looked confused as he was punched lightly as soon they were hit by something loud as the van flipped one time.

Nathan was unconscious shielded from before in his mind they heard gunshots on the outside to which Nathan was oblivious to.

* * *

 **On the next chapter of Chicago's Bravest**

 **A risky escape attempt**

Charlie, Peter and Danny attempted to get Nathan Delaney out of the truck as they bust the door open. Danny opens the door as Charlie says, _"Is he alive in there?!"_

Danny looks at the pair as they try to decipher what happened.

 **News gets out**

Woods is in his office as an aide walks in, " _Sir, the vehicle transporting Nathan Delaney never made it to the execution zone." "Send 2 squads to find out what happened." "Sir."_

Woods is now beginning to feel the pressure on him, as he looks at his phone before answering, " _Woods…"_

 **The fighting is about to begin**

Angela spots 2 vehicles approaching the ambush site as she says, " _Paladin Bravo,_ _we got 2 squads of footmobiles inbound to the vehicle location, is he awake?"_

" _Copy Guardian Angel, we're setting up now. Paladin-1 is currently…"_

* * *

I hope this is to your liking. Up next, all hell is about to break loose.


	13. Goodbye Chicago

The agenda for Nathan's war on Denny Woods is very simple: Revenge.

* * *

Chapter 12:

 **Previously on Chicago Fire**

 **A Hero arrested**

Nathan Delaney is arrested and dragged to the cop squad car as he watches Denny Woods walk into the firehouse, in despair.

 **Others come to his aid**

Everyone on Nathan's SEAL Team stands in a warehouse, surrounding a table as Peter Barton says, " _Nathan Delaney's been arrested,_ _Our job is to get him out and clear his name."_

Everyone looked at Peter as they all nodded saying, _"Let's get our boy home." "Hoo-yah!" "Hoo-goddamn-yah!"_

 **But one person turn their back on him**

" _Nathan, you aren't the man I know, but you aren't who you were, but I hope that you burn for what you've done, to 51, to our family. Just die."_ the words ring clear in Nathan's mind when he is in his cell.

Sylvie cries in her car, thinking about how she fell in love with a monster.

 **Help is Here**

Olinsky patted Nathan as he revealed a bit of paper saying, _"I'm on your side, we're gettin' you out." "Who's we?"_

Soon the vehicle is tipped over and resulting gunfire ensues whilst Nathan is unconscious.

* * *

1 Minute 30 Seconds Earlier

In a white old model pick-up truck, four men, Charlie Daniels, Danny Panelli, Junior Delancey and Peter Barton are on an intercept with the van that was supposed to be escorting Nathan Delaney to the courthouse, instead it was driving Nathan to an execution site.

The four men were wearing tactical gear and holstering military-issue weapons as the vehicle began to speed as Peter then said, "We're closing in, hold on tight."

The old pick-up truck collides with the armoured van that turns it on its side once as everyone gets out of the vehicle with Peter saying, "Junior, watch the road! Danny, Charlie, on me!"

Soon the two men in the front of the van came out of the vehicle falling to the ground as they silently said, " _This is Spectre-5, we've been ambushed, we won't make it to the execution zone, send back-up fast." "Back-up inbound 20 mins." "Acknowledged."_

The pair came out of cover as Peter said, "Drop it! Drop the weapons, now!"

Charlie walked towards them as he said, "Drop it or we drop you, your choice!" the mercenaries smirked saying, "You're too late asshole, back-up's coming, you're in the hell now!"

Danny shot the pair as he said, "You guys took too long, let's get our boys out of there."

Danny banged on the door saying, "You guys alright in there, we're getting you the hell out."

Olinsky used code to acknowledge Danny as he tried to wake up Nathan saying, "Come on, Nate, we need you in this, kid."

* * *

 _Nathan was still knocked out cold as images flooded his subconscious as he found himself stood in a field as he said, "Where am I? Hello! Come on, where am I?!" he soon spots someone as he says, "Show yourself, where are we?!"_

 _The man turned as he said, "Hello Nathan." Nathan saw the man and looked shaken to his own core when he saw it was his father who was wearing his police Sergeant's uniform of the NYPD as he asked in disbelief, "Dad?"_

 _Daniel smiled as he said, "Hi son, you look good kid, look like me and your Grandpa!" "Yeah, I guess so. What the hell is going on, Dad?"_

 _The field ahead of them changed to a vision showing, Olinsky's trying to revive Nathan and Nathan wasn't waking up as Daniel said, "Your buddies are tryin' to rescue you, but you gotta come back, kiddo." "What's the point, Dad? No one likes me, I killed innocent people, I was under orders."_

 _Daniel nodded saying, "You may have been under orders, but sometimes, you make the hardest choices to save lives and the men you care about, it's what I did for this country and my city. You going to kneel over and die, think about Sylvie, Nate, that girl loves you." "Is that what you tell yourself, when Mom found out about you?" "She told me, that everything we do, stays with us, New York needs you, Buddy."_

 _Nathan looked at his father who repeated the words, "New York needs you, Chicago, while it may not be your home, it needs you. You've gotta fight back, you promise and you swear to me that you find that bastard Woods and you show him how Delaney's fight, you promise?"_

 _Nathan looks down at himself as he says, "What makes you think, I'm gonna fight?" "Damn it, Nate, fight, you gotta do this, bring back every memory that hurt you, and become the SEAL I know you are?!" Nathan with renewed optimism begins saying to himself, "I gotta fight, I gotta fight, no giving up. Not Now. Not Ever."_

 _Nathan turns back to his father saying, "I'm going to fight. I'm a Delaney, we don't kneel. I'm going to fight, for everyone." "Atta-boy, son, go get 'em, Hoo-yah." "Hoo-yah, Dad." Nathan said smiling at his ex-Navy SEAL father._

* * *

Images then flood Nathan's mind again as he wakes back up saying, "Where am I?" "You're in the van that collapsed, your boys came, let's do a concussion check, though." "Do it, how long till back up gets here?" Nathan asked as Olinsky did a concussion test as he put his finger in front of Nathan's eyes as they followed the finger accordingly and in all directions.

Olinsky then replied, "Unknown, but their radio squawked, so it could be anytime." Nathan nodded. As the door opened and Danny peered through saying, "Good to see you Chief." "I had to see you, didn't I?"

Peter and Charlie looked on as Charlie then said, "He alive in there?!"

Nathan then began to move slowly as he peered out into Charlie's sight as he said, "Good to see you, Chief, still got fight in ya?" "Enough for all of ya. Someone get me a weapon, we goin' to have company comin' and I want to welcome our guests." "Hoo-yah, Chief. What's the plan?"

Nathan nodded saying, "Barton, Olinsky, Panelli, set charges, get moving, if I heard right, we're about to have company, ringing the dinner bell." "On it." Olinsky, Barton and Panelli raced to set charges to prepare an ambush.

Junior had handed off a tactical vest, an M4A1 (Laser sight, ACOG Scope and a foregrip with a flashlight attachment) along with some ammo.

* * *

5 minutes earlier, in the city of Chicago, Woods was in the Ivory Tower he was surrounded by his private army. They had directly taken over the CPD Headquarters in quick succession, taking hostages as well, nobody had known about it, except for the Intelligence team, who were currently thinking up a strategy to gain control of the Ivory Tower, soon a Merc had entered Wood's office as he said, "Sir, we have a situation." "What is it?" "The van that was transporting Nathan Delaney to the execution zone was ambushed 2 miles away from the execution zone."

Woods then mutters under his breath before ordering, "Send 2 squads, to find out what has happened?" "Already done so, sir." "Good."

Woods begins to worry, if Delaney was free thanks to an ambush, it would mean they're walking into a trap set by whoever rescued him, and it would only be a matter of time. Soon he heard his phone ring as he answered, "Woods…"

On the other end Taylor Canary then said, _"Status report?"_ "We have a minor wrinkle but we're takin' care of it." _"I gave you enough men to handle Chicago, don't disappoint me, I've lost more than enough men in the due to wrinkles. Make no mistake or I can't help you."_ "I'm handling it, you take of what's on your end."

Woods ended the call as he watched over the city of Chicago.

* * *

Back at the ambush site, Michael Huntington was leading 2 squads of men to investigate the ambush site as he said, "Alright, here's how it goes, anyone who pops the first target they see, gets a bonus in their pay-check, but let's catch them off guard, boys. And beware, you save Delaney for me."

Angela Daniels was manning a makeshift drone as he spotted 2 vehicles approaching as he saw the head target in the 2nd truck it was Michael Huntington to her surprise as she said, "Paladin-Bravo, we got 2 squads of footmobiles inbound to vehicle location, is he awake?" " _Copy Guardian Angel_ , _we're setting up now. Paladin-1 is currently awake."_

A new voice came on the radio saying, _"Glad to hear your voice Guardian Angel, we're setting up an ambush, who's leading the squads?"_ "Michael Huntington, stay safe Paladin." " _Copy Guardian Angel."_

Nathan disconnected the radio as he said, "Get into position, three on the right, 2 on the middle, I got the left flank."

Nathan moved on the left flank of the ambush zone as he saw the trucks pull up, as he said into the radio, "Junior, on my mark, you blow the charges once the first squad moves into position, once done, mop up the survivors, I got Huntington." " _Acknowledged, Irish."_ "Here they come."

The trucks stop as the men on top disembark, spreading out as Nathan readies his rifle on Huntington as he murmurs to himself, " _Let that bastard get close to you, he's all yours."_ As the mercenaries move ever closer, Nathan then whispers, "Stand-by, stand-by…"

The mercenaries edge closer as Nathan says, "Junior, introduce them." " _Copy that, Chief."_ The explosives go off as Nathan shouts, "SMOKE 'EM!"

The SEALs, Nathan and Olinsky mow the enemy down as Huntington tries to make his escape as Nathan goes after him tackling him to the ground before throwing several fists at him as he says, "You're mine, asswipe!"

Nathan throws him into the truck before kicking him several times in the chest before bringing him up as he says, "Where's Woods?!" "Go to hell!"

Nathan brings a knife up and drives it into Huntington's shoulder as he says, "Where's Woods?! One last time or so help me God?!" "I ain't telling you a damn thing."

Nathan knees him in the groin before taking a bit of wire and strangles him until the phone on the ground rings as Junior picks it up saying, "Chief, his cell." "Guard him."

Nathan takes the call from Junior as he says, "Woods." " _You're a hard man to kill, got to give you that." "_ Glad we agree on somethin', what do you want? _" "Let's just settle this like men, come to the Ivory Tower, just you and me, no guns, just the two of us."_ Woods bargains.

Nathan chuckles saying, "I think you're dumb enough, but I accept, this'll only end one way and one way only." _"I'm countin' on it."_ Woods says ending the call.

Nathan ends the call before cocking his side-arm as he says, "Any last words, Huntington?" "Canary's gone to Pakistan, somewhere in the mountains." "Chitral, Pakistan?" "How'd you know?"

Nathan smirks as he pushes the gun to Huntington's head saying, "This is for my parents."

Nathan executes him quickly as his body falls to the ground dead.

Olinsky looks at him saying, "You alright?" "Ask me, when Woods is dead."

Nathan then says, "All right, bring back some of those uniforms of the boys we killed, get their weapons as well. I got a plan in play." "Right."

Nathan and Olinsky walk back to the truck as he says, "What's the plan, Chief?" "I'm working on it." Nathan reassures Olinsky.

* * *

The team makes it back to the warehouse in Cicero, as David Mason and Joe Baker say, "Damn good to see you, Chief." "Glad to see you, boys."

Angela raced over and hugged him saying, "Glad to see you, Nate." "You too, Angie."

Everyone walks inside as they see Intelligence standing there as Hank says, "Alright, for the first time, I'm handing this over to you, Delaney, this is your area. How do we take back the Ivory Tower?" "I take it, you have people inside the building."

Hank nods, "2 of my men inside the building, both were military, Rangers, they're systematically subtracting the opposition between us and Woods." "Good to hear, we know where the hostages are?" "On the 3rd Floor, North Side, Jay says there's enough resistance that we won't get through." "You're going through the front door, but in disguise." Nathan said.

He turned to Olinsky and asked, "Olinsky, got all the uniforms?" "All here, double checked the sizes."

Hank then asked, "This goin' to work?"

Nathan replied, "If it works, it'll be a miracle, Burgess, you're with me for the second part of the plan." "What's my role?" "You'll fire a zip-gun from an opposite building into the 4th floor, where Woods is, but on the West side this is where I'll insert." "You'll be outnumbered, though." "Hopefully, Jay and his buddy do their job right and clear the way for me to nail Woods, once we get inside the building it'll be very lively down there."

Nathan turns to Voight, Olinsky and Atwater saying, "Voight, Atwater and Olinsky, you'll secure the high-ranking officials, we can assume there are trip-wires inside the building, so this is where the SEALs come in."

The SEAL team looked at Nathan as Nathan began, "Barton, you'll lead the team and draw their attention, and wipe-out the opposition. While I insert into the fourth floor and take out Woods' security detail, any questions before we get on with it?"

Ruzek raised his hand saying, "What's my role in this?" "You're with Barton, you're drawing the opposition's attention." "Right."

Nathan nods as Hank says, "Everyone understand what we have to do?"

Everyone nods clearly as Nathan says, "When the SEALs and Voight's team walks in, that's the kick-off, once you're on the third floor give Burgess the signal which will be a code-word." "Like what, exactly?" Peter says.

Nathan then says, "Knock-knock is the code-word. Burgess, remember that." "Got it." "Okay, let's do this, lock and load, people, you leave in 30 minutes, Burgess, with me, let's get on the move." Burgess nods.

* * *

The pair get into the truck as they drive off to the South Michigan Avenue as they head for an apartment building on 10 W 35th St opposite the De La Salle Institute as Burgess says, "I got a clear shot on the 4th floor, you'll make it." "That zip-wire gun has a laser sight embedded inside, once I'm across the way, you zip-line down to the De La Salle Institute, provide cover for Paladin Team." "You got it."

Burgess takes the sniper rifle silently shooting out the glass as she says, "Clear for you to go through." "Good."

Soon they see the truck, that has the rest of Intelligence and the Navy SEAL Team disguised as Woods' mercenaries as Peter says, _"This is Paladin-3 we're on the move, heading inside, seeing nothing but dead Mercs here, over?"_ "Copy, stay alert though, have a feeling this is a trap." " _Copy, acknowledged."_

Angela then says on the radio, _"Paladin-1, eyes on Woods, he's on the 3_ _rd_ _floor movin' on up to 4_ _th_ _."_ "Understood, monitor radio traffic, keep me updated." Nathan says.

Burgess looks through the binoculars as she says, "No activity on the fourth floor, seems like Woods doesn't know we're here." "Oh, he knows we're here, he's not making a complaint out of it."

Burgess nods as she says reluctantly, "It's not my business but Jay spoke with Sylvie about what you did in the Navy, Jay asserted that what you did, while it was wrong, nothing can prepare you for the scenarios you face."

Nathan nods thinking about what Burgess would have seen, he even wondered if he'd be able to look at his friends in 51 after what they had seen him do, he wondered himself, if he'd be able to have children due to what he had done.

* * *

Inside the building, Peter Barton leads the team through as he looks through the corners as they approach the main office area as he looks round and says, "Alright Sergeant Voight, take your team, secure the hostages, we'll cover you." "Copy that, Olinsky, Atwater, let's go."

Peter then saw the mass of Mercenaries in front of them as he said, "Okay, boys, let's wipe these guys out, Panelli, give Burgess the code-word on my mark, the rest of you, take positions, I want it done cleanly, no mistakes." "Got it."

The team moved into position as Danny took up position next to the window as he waited until Peter said, " _Danny, now."_

Danny then said, "Burgess, Knock-knock."

Burgess then fired the zip- line that hit the support structure above the window as she said, "Line's attached."

Nathan hooked himself up as he said, "Be ready to help out Barton and his team." Nathan then took off for the window as he said, "Weapons free! Weapons free!" he detached himself from the rope and landed inside the office hearing the sounds of the gunfire as he moved forward taking out three mercenaries before pushing forward wiping out the opposition as he came alongside Jay and said, "Where's Woods?" "Heading for the top floor, we won't make it unless we do it together." "On three…" "Three!"

The three moved forward as they quickly took down the mercenaries without a scratch as Nathan said, "I got Woods, help out down below." "Kick his ass!"

Nathan pushed forward and checked the corners as he reached the fire-escape to the roof. He took out the sidearm and tucked it into the back of his waistband as he moved onto the roof as he saw Woods and said, "Got nowhere to go, it's over Woods! You lost!" "What makes you think I lost?" Nathan trained his weapon on Woods as he looked at him before throwing the weapon to the ground as he said, "Let's settle this."

Down below, the SEALs and Intelligence had secured the hostages and taken care of the mercenaries as Voight then said, "Chief Petty Officer Barton, I want to thank you for everything in saving our city." "My pleasure Sergeant, just do us a favour and keep it safe for the people who need it safe." "Sure thing."

Soon Peter's phone started ringing as he said, "Excuse me, Sergeant, Paladin Team, exit the building."

The SEAL team exited the building as Peter answered, "This is Chief Petty Officer Peter Barton, go ahead." He listens to the voice on the other end of the phone as the team watches in anxiety as Peter replies, "You want us to do this, you put room on that plane for Chief Petty Officer Nathan Delaney, I don't care what channels you have to go through, I'll call in every favour I have to ensure he's on the team."

The voice on the other end replies back as Peter nods saying, "Good enough for me, we'll report back to Coronado in 2 days, and yes, I'll ensure Delaney knows." Peter ends the call as he says, "Boys, we're on standby, we're goin' after Canary, Op's been approved." "What was that about Delaney, you mentioned?" Danny asked.

Peter then said, "Charlie, I need you for this."

Charlie walked over as the two put some distance between them and the team as they talked about it until Charlie said, _"I'll talk to him, make sure he knows." "You got 36 hours, on this, understand?" "I do."_ the SEALs then left the parking lot and headed home in the rain.

At the top of the building, Nathan was locked in a brutal fist fight with Woods, Woods having taken the brunt of the beatings, Nathan has a bloody lip and limping on his left leg as Nathan said, "Give up, Woods." "Not a chance in hell." "Your choice."

Nathan signalled for Woods to come close as Woods came at him but Nathan… threw him to the floor and began to punch and kick him brutally as Nathan punched him one last time saying, "You lost, I won, asshole." "I may have lost, but out of all this, I'll haunt you, what's the play, Delaney?"

Nathan took the gun from his waistband as he pointed it at Woods saying, "This is payback, asshole. But I ain't goin' to shoot you, I'm turning you over to them." Woods looked over to where Nathan indicated as he saw Intelligence coming up towards them as Nathan said, "He's all yours, Ruzek." "Thanks Nate, Sergeant Voight wants to see you." "Got it."

Nathan walked over to Voight and said, "Sergeant, guess you have what you wanted." "Yes we do, all charges that have been placed against you have all been dropped a day after your friend Petty Officer Barton came to us." "Thank you, Sergeant." Nathan said, shaking his hand.

* * *

He walked out of the building as a cab pulled alongside him as the driver said, "You Nathan Delaney?" "What's it to ya?" "Chief Boden requested you come to the firehouse, ASAP." "Take me there then."

Nathan hopped into the cab as they drove to the firehouse. Once there Nathan had gotten out and went to pay the cab as he realised, he didn't have money on him as the driver said, "No need, Chief paid for the cab." "Thanks."

Nathan walked up to the ramp of the firehouse as Casey nodded saying, "Delaney." "Lieutenant." "Chief Grissom and Boden are in the office." "Listen, Casey, about what I did before I knew you all…" "No hard feelings, you were doing what you were told, even if it was bad." "Yeah, yeah I was. You said Chief's in his office, right?" "Yeah." "Understood."

Nathan walked into the firehouse as he looked at everyone who stared back at him, Nathan felt himself shrink into a tiny hole, Kelly had nodded at him and Nathan reluctantly nodded back.

He arrived outside Boden's office as he knocked and went in as he said, "Chief." He then turned to see Grissom as he stood there arms folded as Nathan acknowledged the man saying, "Chief Grissom."

Boden then said, "Nate, on behalf of Chicago Fire Department, we'd like to extend our deepest apologies to you for the events that have happened the last three days."

Chief Grissom continued saying, "I would like to echo what Boden has said, it was horrible not to stand by our own, you held out, when others would have caved in at the accusations, for that you shown that our judgements were clouded against you. I understand that my decision to leave Captain James Barton was against the code of conduct and that you performed to the best of your abilities, despite no back-up coming…On a note, I'd like to recommend you for Squad training." "This an apology?" "Simply, yes."

Nathan nodded as he quickly said, "I'd like to decline the offer, Chief Grissom, I hold no quarrel with you over this incident." "Understandable, if I'm no longer needed Boden, I'll let you two speak."

Boden nodded saying, "Sure, go ahead."

Grissom exited the office as Nathan stood to attention as Nathan stood to ease after Grissom left the room.

Boden simply pulled out Nathan's badge saying, "Nathan, I'd like to apologise for everyone's actions after this incident, you haven't had it easy, everyone cursed you out. We couldn't handle what we had seen after what happened in that video. We all wanted to support you, but afterwards…I don't know, I'd like for you to come back as a member of Truck, if you want to, we'll let you get your head in place with a few desk assignments." "I'd like to take some time, sir, I can give you my answer tonight, before you leave." "I leave at 10 o'clock, let me know your choice, in this office." "Yes Sir." "May I leave?" "Certainly."

* * *

Nathan left the office heading back to the locker room to pick his stuff up and clean out his bed area, even picking up James Barton's dog-tags as he exited the firehouse with much reluctance. He walked to his car and drove for his apartment, he pulled up to the sidewalk as he saw a figure in the window, as Nathan pulled out the gun and headed up the stairs as he walked in and saw Charlie as he said, "Would it kill you to knock or wait?" "Sorry, about that."

Nathan nodded as he said, "What's going on?" "Sierra team, found Canary, we're in going in with them to wipe them out." "Where?" "Chitral, Pakistan. 35' 50' N, 71' 47' E." "Good news, then, when do you leave?" "I got 34 hours to convince you to come back with us." "I'm in, but I'm sensing somethin' else."

Charlie chuckled as he said, "You're good, and you're right, if you're to come back, the Navy have asked for two favours, first one, you accept a promotion to Senior Chief Petty Officer." "Done, I can do that, 2nd condition?" "This next one, you'll be pissed with." "Why do I get the bad feeling?"

Charlie then reluctantly said, "You need to accept a medal, the Medal of Honor." "No deal." "Nate, hear me out, it was supposed to be your father's medal."

Nathan turned around as he said, "What are you talking about it was supposed to be my Dad's medal?" "Your father protected the United States Embassy in Kuwait, destroyed 3 heavily emplaced enemy positions and took down 5 tanks, your father declined the medal due to a man dying on the op, feeling it wasn't necessary." "Christ, he was only 19." "Yes, I'm sorry, Nate, but if you want in on this op, you need to do it."

Nathan wrestled with this as he reluctantly said, "Deal, I'm only doin' this for my Dad. Especially if he didn't want the medal."

* * *

Nathan got a text message as he said, "I'm out of the fire department." "Since when?" "I've been getting nightmares since beginning of January, premonitions as you call them, turned in resignation papers, filed them to the top of the brass without my chief knowing." "When you telling the Chief?" "Tonight, where do we go?"

Charlie scanned his mind saying, "Coronado, after that we take a C-130 to Pakistan, need help with packing?" "I packed all of the boxes and put them in storage in Brooklyn, New York."

Charlie turned to Nathan and said, "You're screwing with me, right?" "I'm not, after this op, I'm heading back to Bay Ridge, I'm going home." "Sylvie ain't gonna be to happy."

Nathan solemnly said, "Well, I doubt she wants to talk to me, Charlie. Especially after what happened to me." "I can talk to her." "Not an option. After this, I'm burning everything that'll remind me of 51 or Chicago, except my uniform."

Charlie nods reluctantly as he packs everything that is left that remains with Nathan as he takes three letters in his hand thumbing over them as he says, " _After I deliver these, I walk away."_

Charlie comes back and says, "All done, I'll wait for you outside 51, then we go from there." "Alright, why don't you go get some chow, I'll eat in a minute." "Alright. I'll come back here." Nathan nods.

* * *

Nathan POV

Can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait to leave this city and head home to New York City, I've kept up tabs on the house I used to live in with my parents, it's been abandoned for years, but I kept in touch with some neighbours who were able to re-decorate it.

I'll miss this city but it's funny what life can do to you after 4 ½ years away from civilian life. But the truth is, will I miss Chicago because of Sylvie Brett or will I be able to move on without her clouding my mind?

I guess I'll never know that question until I start to live life in New York again. It's ironic that I think of this old Irish saying that was said at every NYPD funeral.

 _May the road rise up to meet you, may the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, the rains fall soft upon your fields and until we meet again, may God hold you in the palm of his hand._

* * *

Main POV

Nathan had eaten and picked up the letters before looking around the place as he said to himself, " _So long._ " He closed the door and gave the key over to the landlord as he headed for the car as Charlie saw him and said, "Ready, just get me to 51 and we can get the hell out of here." "Alright."

They drove to 51 as Nathan got out and walked in the door heading for Boden's office as he said, "Chief." "Just on time, you made a decision?" "I'd like to decline the offer, I recently got called back to the Navy, they need me, sir." "I'm sorry to hear, I suppose it's your duty." "Yes, it is, I'm sorry, Chief. But the other reason I'm declining is because I can't take a look around and see the ghosts of everyone that I failed."

Boden solemnly nods and hands Nathan the badge saying, "You earned it at this firehouse, you're the best firefighter I've seen on the job." "Yes Sir. I took the liberty of writing several letters to the crews at House 51, including a personal letter to Sylvie Brett." "I'll give this to her." "Thank you, Chief."

Nathan walked towards Boden and shook his hand saying, "It was an honor to serve under you, Chief." Nathan stood to attention and saluted Boden to his best as Boden replied, "It was my honor to be your Chief." "Thank you sir."

Nathan exited Firehouse 51 for the last time as he headed for the car and said to Charlie, "Ready?" "To hell and back, Chief, believe we have a score to settle." "Let's settle that score."

The car then drove off as they drove out of Chicago, not even turning back, as he heard _Goodbye Time_ come on the radio as he thought about his time in Chicago and Sylvie Brett.

* * *

Nathan has made the decision to go back to the Navy, Will Sylvie take Nathan leaving hard? How will she react to Nathan's letter?

Please like and review this one.


	14. Holding on and Letting Go

Chapter 13, how does Sylvie react to Nathan leaving?

* * *

Chapter 13:

 **Previously on Chicago Fire**

 **A hero leaves with much sadness**

Nathan Delaney is clearing out his things from Firehouse 51, he looks around at all the memories of his time at 51 and with tears in his blue eyes.

" _I've recently got called back to the Navy, they need me, Chief."_ Nathan says talking to Chief Boden.

Four letters are seen in his possession handing them over to the Chief as he said, _"I took the liberty of writing several letters to the crews of House 51, including a personal letter to Sylvie Brett."_

Nathan personally salutes Chief Boden as he said, " _It was an honor to serve under you, Chief." "The honor was all mine."_

Afterwards, Nathan drives off along with Charlie Daniels as Charlie says, " _Believe we have a score to settle." "Let's settle that score."_

* * *

The Next Morning

Firehouse 51, Chicago, Illinois

Everyone had arrived at Firehouse 51 for their shift, it was a particularly cloudy and rainy day in Chicago thunderstorms were around, Chief Boden was in his office, he had been wrestling with the fact that Nathan Delaney had resigned from the Chicago Fire Department, it hurt that a good firefighter had left his firehouse, he had always looked out for the men and women under his command. But to see Delaney leave, Boden saw great potential in him, it was saddening for himself to see a good man leave.

He heard his door being knocked on as he looked and saw it was Casey, Severide and Mouch as he said, "Come on in."

Mouch walked in as he said, "Chief, we heard Connie say, we were needed, what happened?" "Close the door."

Severide closed the door as he said, "What's going on, Chief, we're trying to find Nathan Delaney, where is he?" "This doesn't leave this room, you understand me?" "Yes Sir." All three men said.

Boden sighed as he reluctantly said, "Delaney left." "He transferred?" Casey asked. Boden didn't say a word for a while as he said, "He left the Fire Department, Nathan isn't coming back, he got recalled to the Navy but he had to resign from the department, which he filed papers at the beginning of the month."

"Why though?" Severide asked curiously as Boden replied, "He felt like he failed, PTSD, he kept seeing ghosts of the people he had failed in his time here. Sylvie doesn't know, you three only know."

Boden produced three letters as he said, "A letter for Truck 81, Squad 3 and Engine 51. Show these to the teams in your own time, understood, guys?" "Yes Chief." Casey said as he took the Truck 81 letter as he pocketed it for later and took it to his desk as he saw Hermann and said, "Hermann, call Truck 81 in a meeting at lunchtime, out in the kitchen/lounge area." "Okay, why, what's going on?" "I'll tell you at Lunch." "Okay, Lieutenant."

Gabby saw Casey at his desk as she said, "Matt, you okay?" "Promise you don't tell Sylvie this, hear me?" "Loud and clear." "I mean it, Gabby, she can't know a thing." "Matt, I promise to God, I won't tell her." "You better not."

Gabby nods as Matt then says, "Nathan left." Gabby's expression was one of shock and disbelief as she took a seat on the bed in Casey's office as Casey continued, "When?" "Yesterday, saw Chief Boden after shift and handed in his notice saying, he was leaving, effective immediately." "Why is he leaving?" "Guilt, failure and depression, he wasn't in a good mind, but I think it was because he blamed himself."

Gabby had then stood and said, "It weren't his fault what happened." "It was his choice, Gabby, I couldn't do anything else, I weren't even here when he decided to resign." "That's it, he isn't comin' back?" "He left for good, don't know where he is, he ain't answering our calls, so don't try to call him."

Gabby nods as the alarm goes off saying, " _Ambulance 61, stabbing victim 21_ _st_ _District."_ Gabby races off to the rig as Brett meets her as Gabby says, "You okay?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" "Just curious." "You spoke to Delaney, he hadn't shown up for work." "Unknown, I think he's ill." "Maybe, but he's a Navy man, how can he get ill?" "Not everyone is indestructible as you think, Brett."

Sylvie nods as they speed directly to the 21st.

* * *

Back at the firehouse, Kelly was sitting with the squad as they were playing a game of cards whilst Kelly looked at the letter in his hand as Cruz said, "Lieutenant, you goin' to open it or just play with it?" "I don't know yet." "Who's it addressed to?" "Squad 3."

Cruz stopped the game as Capp said, "All of us?" "Everyone in Squad, I don't know what to think about this letter, but we all need to personally know what it is about, so I'll read it out to everyone."

All of squad agreed as Kelly opened it as he said, "It's from Nathan."

Kelly then began to read.

* * *

" _Dear Squad 3,_

 _In the time I have known all of you in the last 4 ½ months, I have always known you guys are the best in your element, you look out for each other like brothers, the scenarios you face often combine with your combined years of experience, you're able to turn the situation into a win, by saving people's lives, it is a pride that I know the city of Chicago is in the best of hands of Rescue Squad 3 that is stationed in Firehouse 51._

 _To know each and every one of you has been a high honor, don't take me leaving as a sign of betrayal or myself being disloyal._

 _I never wanted to hurt anyone, the video that you have seen, showed myself when I was at my lowest and darkest time of my life, I have hated myself for a long time over that particular incident. I hope that you forgive me over what has happened._

 _May God bless you all and may God bless Squad 3 and Firehouse 51._

 _Yours Faithfully,_

 _Nathan Delaney."_

* * *

By the end of the letter Kelly had a tear down his face, Cruz was solemnly picking at bit of lint on his trousers as he said, "Your forgiven, Nate."

Capp and Tony nodded as Capp said, "All sins forgiven, Nate."

Kelly nodded as he said, "We won't forget you, Delaney." He then turned to Squad 3 and said, "Let's do right by Nathan and don't give up faith in ourselves. We keep faith in everyone, let's do right."

Squad 3 nodded as Severide folded the letter up and put it in his trouser pocket as they continued to play a game of cards.

* * *

In the kitchen area, Borelli was making lunch as Otis said, "What you making?" "Spaghetti Bolognese. Truth is, my mom has a special ingredient, thing is, I'm missing is her special sauce."

Otis is sceptical as he said, "Special sauce?" "Yeah, but I can't tell you what the sauce is." "Kiddin' me, right?" Otis asked.

Borelli chuckles as he says, "No joke about it, my brother, once cooked this at his firehouse, everyone loved it." "Alright, I'm looking forward to it." Otis reluctantly said.

Boden had come into the room as he said, "What is that heavenly smell?" "Spaghetti Bolognese." "You put somethin' in that?" "Yeah, I did." "I look forward to it, any of you seen Brett?" "Is she in her bed area?" "Thanks Jimmy."

Boden headed towards the sleeping area as Casey said, "How long that need, Borelli?" "Should be done in 3 minutes." "Alright, Truck 81, gather around Borelli." "What is it, Lieutenant?" "I'll tell you all, now."

All of Truck 81 gathered around Borelli as Casey began, "I'm sure all of you are wondering where Nathan has been, so I'm about to share with you all, what has happened, and uh, don't be judging of Nathan as well, when I finish with this."

Casey revealed a letter as he unfolded it and began reading the letter.

* * *

" _Dear Truck 81,_

 _It has been a honor, a privilege to work alongside you all on Truck since I first came to this firehouse 4 ½ months ago it is a pride that I know the city of Chicago is in the best of hands of Truck 81 that is stationed in Firehouse 51._

 _I have all thought of you as my friends, my family in that time, you have all welcomed me, guided me and offered me advice in certain scenarios that I have faced during my time at the firehouse. To know each and every one of you has been a high honor, don't take me leaving as a sign of betrayal or myself being disloyal._

 _I never wanted to hurt anyone, the video that you have seen, showed myself when I was at my lowest and darkest time of my life, I have hated myself for a long time over that particular incident. I hope that you forgive me over what has happened._

 _I also would like to say that I will never forget any of you after I leave here, I'm proud to have served alongside each and everyone of you. May God bless you and your families, and God bless Truck 81._

 _Yours Faithfully,_

 _Nathan Delaney."_

* * *

Hermann leant up against the fridge as he mentally smacked himself for what had happened to Nathan. Otis didn't say a word, he liked Nathan, Nathan had been a good man in his eyes and what he had seen, well Otis's view of Nathan hadn't changed a bit.

Borelli and Kidd thought highly of Nathan seeing him as a good firefighter. Even the more senior firefighters like Mouch, Hermann and Casey as well.

Meanwhile in the bunk area, Brett was sitting down as she saw the Chief who said, "Can I talk?" "What's wrong, Chief?" "I think it's best you read this, but I wanted you to than you hear it from someone else." "Sure thing, Chief." Sylvie took the letter as she placed it in her bag, promising herself to read it in her car.

Several hours later, Sylvie was finishing up her shift as she took a shower and changed, before heading out to her car, she looked at the letter in her bag and she took it out beginning to read it.

* * *

" _Dear Sylvie Brett,_

 _This is probably the hardest letter, I'm to write to you and already, I'm thinking I've made many mistakes with you. Sylvie when I first met you, you were like a ray of sunshine, you were the most beautiful girl, I had ever seen in my life, I've made many mistakes in my life, your innocent blue eyes were the shining image of an ocean, I will always remember you, but, I'm unsure if you still hold a light over my head that shows me as a monster._

 _The first time, I met you, I heard this song in my head Turnin' Me On, it made me think of you and your amazing outlook on life. It has been an honor and a privilege to know you, I will never forget you, but I will always love you, I hope you never forget me as well._

 _Every song that reminded me of you, I could never put down on a CD. There's a little tale I'd like to share with you._

 _There was this dream I had years ago, it was somethin' important, it was gone when I woke up, I see it in my head, there was a barbecue, sounds of kids laughing in the yard, a big house, me on a chair, in a uniform, the little girl had a wide smile._

 _But, when I woke up it was gone, a dream like that nothin' like that for me. I want you to take care of yourself, you deserve a nice fella to settle down with, one better than me anyway._

 _I'm leavin' Chicago because, I couldn't continue due to seeing the ghosts of every one that I have failed in my life, I'm broken inside, and I've to figure out the damage on my own, until I'm ready. I'm so, so sorry._

 _God bless you, Sylvie Brett, good luck._

 _Yours faithfully with love,_

 _Nathan Delaney, x_

* * *

Sylvie Brett read over the letter a couple more times as she felt her heart break into pieces, Nathan Delaney had left Chicago and he was never coming back, tears were coming from her blue eyes, she would have told Nathan, how much she was in love with him, but all they confessed were their feelings for each other.

Sylvie didn't know what to do, so she decided to call Nathan and try to convince him to come back to Chicago.

Sylvie had gotten out her phone and called Nathan's number as she waited patiently for it to pick up instead, he picked up his voicemail that said, " _You've reached Nathan Delaney, I'm can't come to the phone but leave a message and I'll get back to you, bye for now."_

Sylvie disconnected the call and tried again three minutes later as it picked up, Sylvie didn't hear anything as she said, "Hello, Nathan, are you there, please Nate, please talk to me? I have made a horrible mistake, I'm sorry, I really want you to come home to Chicago, I love you Nate, I love you with everything, I'll wait for you, I promise." On the other end, she heard the call end, as Sylvie ended up crying in her car.

* * *

A Day Later

Coronado Naval Amphibious Base, Coronado, California

After a day and a half of driving to the Naval base, Nathan was weary and exhausted, he held bags under his eyes, Charlie had taken over driving for him as they pulled into the base parking lot, they had seen the Paladin Team as they said, "Good to see you, Irish." "You too, fellas, it's good to be here."

Charlie then said, "Where's Sierra Team?" "On the base, we're meetin' them in the briefing room." Peter said.

Peter then turned to Nathan and said, "Commander wants to see you, Nate, you better head in." "Alright, I'll catch with you guys later and Sierra Team as well."

Nathan had walked inside the building and proceeded to the commander's office as he knocked on the door and he went in, inside was Commander Michael Hopper as Nathan stood to attention saying, "Commander." "Senior Chief Petty Officer, it's good to see you." "And you, sir." "The medal of honor for your father was approved, you've done this country a great service as has your father."

Nathan nodded, "Thank you sir, I assume it will be a private ceremony." "He never liked the attention anyway." "Well Delaney's were like that, sir." "Understandable, you've been reinstated back into the SEALs for this last mission if I'm correct?" "Yes Sir, after that, I move on and retire peacefully." "Of course." "Yes Sir, when do we get moving?" "Op's in a couple days, briefing's in an hour, so get some chow in ya, shower and shave." "Aye-Aye, Commander." Nathan said as he dismissed himself.

Nathan exited the office heading for the showers, afterwards he changed into a Navy SEAL Uniform, his new rank was on the uniform as he headed to the briefing room, there he saw his team and Sierra team as Charlie said, "Ten-hut!"

Everyone stood to attention as Nathan walked into the room as he said confidently, "At-ease, Paladin Team, Sierra Team."

Nathan formed a smile as he laughed saying, "Oh, that was fun."

* * *

Everyone laughed as Sierra team walked over greeting the high ranking SEAL as he said, "Good to see you again, old friends." Sierra team involved (Breach, Smokestack, Meathead and Deadeye), all four of the team-members had been Paladin Team's best friends, Breach and Deadeye along with Meathead were from Queens in New York City. And Smokestack had been from Newark, New Jersey.

They were all talking around until the Commander came in and said, "Gentlemen! Today, we go after Taylor Canary, she's one of our own, but after Nathan got the crap tortured out of him, payback's ours, we're goin' to Pakistan!"

Everyone looked at each other muttering a curse word or two as Smokestack said, "Kill or Capture, is this op?" "Kill all combatants, Navy's pissed with how the USS Roosevelt blew up thanks to Canary and Bates' Unit." "We'll send them back to hell." "Good. We're wheels up at 2035 hours. Get yourselves ready boys." "Hoo-yah!"

The SEALs left the room heading for the weapons room, they loaded themselves with one sniper rifle and 11 assault rifles for the main teams as Nathan said, "Alright, plan goes like this, Deadeye and Grinch, you're on sniper duty, the rest of you, we're assaulting the compound, in and out in under an hour before ISI kicks in the door."

Smokestack then added, "In and out, before they know we've hit 'em." "Hoo-yah, brother." Breach said as the pair laughed.

Nathan heard his phone vibrate as he looked to see Sylvie was calling him, Nathan just let it vibrate in his hand as Charlie said, "You okay?" "Sylvie, I'm not answering, let's get this over with." "She's not going to let up." "Then turn your damn phone off!" Nathan angrily said.

Breach turned to hear Nathan's outburst as he said, "Boss, you okay?" "Sorry, just letting my temper get the better of me." Nathan said as he collected a sidearm, a HK416 (Hybrid sight, and a silencer with a foregrip).

Breach walked over to Charlie and said, "It's not my business but what's goin' on with Irish?" "Damned if I know, right before we came here, he had a girl." "A girl managed to penetrate the dark heart of Nathan 'Irish' Delaney?" "Blonde, if you'll believe it?" "Knew he liked blondes. How's it goin'?"

Charlie sucked in a breath saying, "Not well, he broke it off, more like, he pushed her away to protect her." "How's he dealing with it?" "Pissed off, angry, wanting to punish Taylor, by puttin' a bullet in her brain." "That I can imagine." Breach said.

* * *

At 2030 hours, the team headed for the airfield where their transportation was waiting for them as Nathan said, "Alright fellas, get your gear on, let's hit the target and be out of there by the time ISI crashes our little party, hoo-yah?" "Hoo-yah!" 25 minutes later they were in the air, heading for Pakistan.

On the plane ride there, Nathan started to think about Sylvie and asked himself, " _Did I make the right choice?"_

* * *

Hope you liked this particular chapter. What'd you think?

Let me know in the comments down below.

Please like this.


	15. A Score to Settle

A Score to Settle, Nathan Delaney, in his final mission, he hopes to take revenge on Taylor Canary. But will he carry it out?

Chapter 14:

 **Previously on Chicago's Bravest**

 **A hero is introduced**

Nathan is walking up the ramp of the Firehouse 51, he introduces himself to Kelly Severide as he says, " _Nathan Delaney_."

They walk into the firehouse, and they come across Matt Casey, Gabby Dawson and Sylvie Brett.

Sylvie smiles at him sweetly as Nathan flashes her a wide smile that threatens to split both cheeks as Sylvie says, " _Nice to meet you, Nathan."_ " _Same as well Brett."_

 **Nathan is Captured**

Nathan is tortured, beaten and shot in the shoulder by Antonio, but he breaks through, fighting with Michael Huntington, the murderer of his parents as he snarls, " _You murdered my parents."_

Sylvie prays for him to come home as she says, " _God, I know we don't speak much but I need a favour, I'm in love with Nathan Delaney, bring him on home."_

Nathan is shot but passes out from the blood loss in the snow as he is saved by Ambulance 61.

 **A mentor lost**

Memories of Captain Barton flash through Nathan's remind as he voices his thoughts, " _Why is one man spared when another taken? To this day I couldn't give you an answer. The dead settle their debts, the living...well, they're left to pick up the tab."_

 **The strain beckons on him**

Nathan sees the ghosts of his dead parents who comfort him and bring him back so that he can continue to fight.

 **Leaving Chicago**

Nathan leaves Chicago, not turning back as he says to himself, " _One last mission, then I can rest."_

* * *

Somewhere over Pakistan

In a C-130 over Pakistan, the Navy SEALs were on the plane preparing to HALO jump some of the men prayed to God to keep themselves safe.

Nathan was at the back of the line as he began to voice his thoughts, _"Had that dream again, smelled the barbecue, children laughing, I saw someone, I think I see her. These things, none of it for me. I move by the sounds of roaring engines, standing amongst warriors, jumping into the night, I'm here to settle a score."_

Soon the light goes green as the jumpmaster which was Knight as he made sure the SEALs deployed Nathan then jumped as he waited to open his parachute. As he continued to dive down he opened his chute at the same time everyone else did and they floated down to the surface, once they got on the ground, Nathan brought out his assault rifle as he said, "Everyone A-OK?!" "All good." Everyone said.

Nathan nods saying, "Alright, Deadeye, Grinch, you're on overwatch. Rest of you, with me. Deadeye, watch our six." "We got your ass. Good luck, brother." "You too."

Nathan signalled for the team to follow him as he said, "No surprises, let's stay off the goat trails and the road."

Soon they heard the rumble of engines as he said, "Company coming get into cover!"

Peter laid eyes on the road as he said, "Vehicles and footmobiles inbound." "Let's not tip 'em off, yet."

Nathan looked as Section said, "Dozen or so, weapons maintained, these boys were trained by Bates and his unit." "Can't wait to put a bullet in that asshole's head."

* * *

Nathan looked to see the convoy was out of sight as he said, "Breach, Steel, take out the 2 left behind."

The leftover targets were killed as the team moved forward, Nathan stayed at the rear whilst Breach lead them forward along with Steel and Knight.

Soon Breach sees more enemies as he says, "Irish, more trouble ahead, campfire with a dozen armed guards." "Let's not stir trouble or this party is over before it even started." "Irish, we go on you." "Lucky me."

Nathan turned the safety off as he opened fire along with Steel as the camp fire was eliminated quickly. Nathan then signalled for the group to move forward as they continued on their journey. They moved through heading through the riverfront area as the team came up beside the main gate as a lone vehicle was seen leaving the area.

Nathan pulled out his radio saying, "Grinch, Irish." " _Go Irish."_ "Truck headed your way. We left bodies in the open, make sure they're never found." _"Copy that."_

Meathead got an eye on one lone soldier as he said, "Got a contact." "All yours, Meathead." "Much obliged, boss." Meathead killed the soldier as Nathan signalled the team to follow him as he noted the fatigues on the soldier as he said, "These are Bates' boys, lets take these guys out." They entered the compound as Knight said, "Stay out of the light, clear right." "Clear left."

Section then said, "No movement."

* * *

Nathan signalled for Bulldog and the Doc as he said, "Move forward, find the power box." He turned to the team and said, "Stack up on the technical, drop NODs when the power goes out." "Copy that."

Whilst Bulldog and the Doc moved forward, the remainder of the team stacked up on pick-up truck as they watched the door. Soon the power had gone out and night vision goggles went down, soon three contacts came outside as they were killed instantly by Knight and Nathan as he said, "Good work, everyone inside, stack up on the door." Everyone moved inside as Nathan signalled to the door as everyone stacked up, Nathan then said, "Crowbar and flashbang."

Section nodded as he got out the crowbar and tore it off, kicking the door in, Nathan threw the flashbang as it went off, Section charged in first along with Smokestack and Nathan came in last as all combatants were killed quickly without any noise from the enemy made.

But upstairs, the enemy heard the commotion and came running at the SEALs but they were instantly cut down by the SEALs as they moved through the house. Unfortunately when it came to clearing the last room, a back-up generator was activated as Nathan killed the enemy before saying, "That didn't last long, they know we're here."

Charlie looked out the window saying, "Irish, we got tangos across the field and 2 technicals inbound." The vehicles and the tangos began firing as the SEALs began to return fire as Nathan said, "Steel, Section and Smokestack, on me!" he turned to the remainder of the team saying, "Rest of you, cover fire!"

Nathan lead his part of the team down the stairs as they entered the courtyard beginning to push the enemy back, the remainder of Bates' unit comes out and begins to unleash their vast array of firepower as the SEALs narrowly beat them back through flanking the enemy as they reach the house.

Nathan, Steel and Section push forward as Nathan walks into the front door as he is pushed up against the wall by none other than Thomas Bates.

Nathan picks himself up as he says, "It's over Bates!" "Not for me, let's dance, jackass." "Come on then."

Nathan charges at him, throwing him to the ground as he punches him consistently as Bates throws two punches at him before kicking him into the cellar as Nathan falls down the stairs.

* * *

Nathan is on the ground as he mutters to himself, "Damn, that is nasty."

He looked up to see Bates who said, "Having fun!?" "Come and find out, dipshit." Bates lunged at him but Nathan deflected the attack and kicked Bates into the wall.

Nathan snarled as he charged at Bates and punched him constantly and kneed him in the groin a couple times before punching him straight in the throat which it had made him difficult to breath, Nathan brought out his sidearm and aimed it at him saying, "I promised you that I'd killed you and here we are." Nathan pulled the trigger 3 times and it killed Bates instantly as he was shot in the head three times as Nathan keyed his radio saying, "Grinch, Bates is dead, Canary's next, raise you when we're near her FOB." " _Copy, I'll relay the message to Guardian Angel."_ "Solid copy, bro."

Nathan headed up the stairs bringing up the body as he picked up his assault rifle at the same time before re-joining the rest of the SEALs as he said, "Rest of the house?" "Clear, these guys were readying to leave." "Good, we caught them, Canary's got to be here somewhere."

Nathan lead the team forward as they pushed through encountering tough but fierce resistance as they encountered the obstacles in front of them, soon they made their way to a bridge and saw two vehicles driving past them as Nathan said, "Got a fight on our hands, waste the bastards!"

They took out the enemy before making their way to the bridge which had been covered by an LMG as Nathan took the machine gunner down as he said, "Cover, I'm going for the LMG!"

Steel then shouted out, "Cover fire!" Nathan raced to the vehicle on the bridge as he hopped on and loaded the LMG as he let it rip taking out everything in his path as he shouted, "Come on, that all you got, asshole?!"

Nathan got off the vehicle as he pushed forward as Knight said, "Those buildings we turned out back there, didn't have Canary!" "No worries, we got 'em right here."

* * *

Nathan turned to the team and said, "Smokestack, Knight, Breach and Steel, with me. The rest of you, get back to the EZ, we'll be on your six, solid?" "Solid, Chief. We'll pick up Bates' body as well." "Get it done, we'll be on your six, the rest of you with me."

Nathan and the remaining four members of the team then headed for the big palace at the top of the compound as Nathan lead them through until a loud explosion sounded as they saw explosions coming from the palace as Nathan said, "The hell? Get on down!"

Nathan looked up as he said, "Move up, we ain't leaving without putting Canary in a body-bag." "Hoo-yah!"

Steel got on the radio and said, "Grinch, Deadeye, get on comms and get extraction down here, Sierra and Paladin Bravo are on their way to you." " _Solid, Steel, dialling up extraction."_

Smokestack took point as he killed two other soldiers coming to them as Nathan said, "Steel, on me. Smokestack, Breach, Knight, give us 4 mikes, we're getting Canary."

Smokestack nodded saying, "Copy, 4 mikes. Then we're coming after you." "Check."

Both Charlie and Nathan moved inside the building, it was now smoking, visibility was deteriorating quickly as they moved through slowly, killing any of the mercenaries that were burned. As they slowly moved through the building was coming down on top of them.

For Nathan, he felt his hands shake as he flashed back to his days at Firehouse 51 walking into burning buildings. He saw visions, even seeing Sylvie as he went prone and killed another combatant, it was the last obstacle between them and Canary as they pushed through to the main office standing outside the door as Charlie said, "This it Nate, you ready?" "Let's do it."

They moved to the door as they stood waiting to breach as Charlie said, "For Deadshot. And for Barton." "For Barton."

Charlie kicked in the door as Nathan moved in as he spotted a figure in the smoke, "Contact!"

* * *

It was Taylor Canary, she was dressed in a robe, stumbling around, both SEALs moved in to encircle her as Nathan looked around the room, Charlie was ordering Taylor to get down on the ground.

Nathan saw all the evidence of her activities on the wall, she had been responsible for planning on using Bates' unit to take out targets of opportunity.

Nathan raised his rifle at Taylor as he murmured to her, " _Just get on your knees, do it, now! Godammit!"_

Nathan then shouted out, "Taylor!" and it was revealed she had a set of explosives on her back, that were enough to take herself and the team with her.

Nathan got out his pistol and said, "See you in hell, Canary!"

Taylor held out the trigger wanting to press the button as Nathan reacted quickly shooting her in the head at point-blank range as she fell to the ground as he said, "I never miss." "You got her, good job." "Let's get the hell out of here."

Nathan and Charlie dragged her body as Smokestack saw them and said, "That her?" "Nate put a bullet in between her head."

Smokestack and Nathan shared a nod as the SEALs headed back to the extraction point as they saw the rest of their teams as Nathan said, "Extraction?" "Inbound in 5 minutes." "Nothin' takes 5 minutes." Nathan says sarcastically.

Soon the chopper arrived as everyone got on as Nathan got on the radio and said, "Guardian Angel, this is Paladin-1, Op succeeded, targets are dead, bringing you the bodies." " _Any survivors, Paladin-1?"_ "Nothin' but dead bodies down here."

* * *

2 Weeks Later

Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York City

It had been 2 weeks since the Op to kill Taylor Canary had been executed. Nathan had resigned from the Navy after completing 2 more additional missions than he should have done and just after accepting a secret Medal of Honor in memorial of his late father. Nathan was driving down the street of Harbor View Terrace as he stopped outside the big brown building.

The house looked the same as it was, the last time he was here. And he was thankful for the neighbours for keeping it up to date. Nathan stood in his Navy dress uniform as he carried his sea bag up the stairs, he walked inside and felt at home. He walked through the house as he took in all the memories of his childhood before his parents died, but then his smile fell thinking about his parents. And Sylvie, he wondered if it'd be okay to call her, but he decided to put the phone down.

He pulled out a picture of both him and Sylvie at the CFD New Year's Eve party as he sadly smiled knowing that it was the last memory that he had, when he was truly happy. But inside, he was a mess.

* * *

What did you think of that?

We'll probably do a bit of a jump from this point on, so don't hate me.

Do like and review this one.


	16. It's Gotta Be You

As foretold, I did promise we'd be getting a bit of a jump from where we had left off. Hope y'all are well.

* * *

Chapter 15:

7 Months Later

September 2019

" _Dear Diary, it has been 8 months since Nathan had left Chicago, his departure has deeply affected me, we gained a new firefighter at Firehouse 51, he's shown an obsession-like crush on me, to be truthfully honest, I don't think this guy is 10 times the man that Nathan is._

 _Everyone around 51, still thinks about Nathan's departure in their own time. Chief Boden hasn't heard from him, nor has Lieutenants Severide or Hermann, even Casey hasn't heard from him. I think they blame themselves for what had happened. I miss Delaney so much, I wish I knew where he had gone."_

* * *

Sylvie had woken up in her apartment she had changed into her paramedics uniform as she left her apartment going to her car. Today was just another day in her routine, in the past, she would normally go to Molly's after work, but instead, all she does is work, eat and just work.

She arrives at the front entrance as she sees the new firefighter Johnny Norelli, he was very tall, brown hair with brown eyes, he had a muscular build, it had been rumoured he was in the military. But who knew if that was true who says, "Hey Sylvie, need a hand?" "No thanks, I got this." "Look, you obviously need help, come on." "No, I don't need your help."

Sylvie walks into the firehouse as Johnny watches the back of her. Sylvie puts her stuff away as she turns but to see a vision of Nathan standing in front of her as she said, "Nate, is this you?" "Not exactly." "I miss you, Nate." "I miss you too." "Where'd you go?" "I went back home, Sylvie."

Sylvie guesses saying, "New York." "Can't keep a Brooklyn boy away from New York." "I'll see you again, Nate." Sylvie says.

Nathan smiles saying, "I noticed the new firefighter, he ain't worth 10 of this firehouse." "He's an idiot for the record." "He ain't like you though, you're helluva lot better." "Thanks Brett." "I'll see you again, Nate." _"God bless you."_ Nathan says before disappearing.

Sylvie looked up at the sky and said a prayer before getting to work.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn

Nathan is in his dress blues preparing for his graduation from the NYPD Academy, he places his cap on his head, accompanied by a pair of white gloves. The weather in Brooklyn was a mildly warm summer's day in August, Nathan Delaney was now following what 5 generations of Delaney men had done, serve their country and their city with honor and integrity. He had joined the Academy in March after spending some time in the local gun-range as he helped some of the severely injured veterans down at the VA Hospital, it helped him a little better helping guys that had served as he had done, but he never went to therapy.

It would only be him out of his friends to graduate from the NYPD Academy. The Daniels Siblings were still in the Army and his Navy SEAL buddies still in the SEALs, after the Taylor Canary op, they didn't feel like they were ready to leave the Navy, so only Nathan left and it had been his choice alone to leave behind his friends and comrades.

Nathan was in a taxi driving down the streets of New York City, they had arrived opposite of the street where the Madison Square Garden was, he had gotten out, he was all alone, he made his way into the section of where the NYPD Graduates were waiting to go in as he got in line, he hadn't been on best of terms with anyone in his academy class, mostly due to he stayed as the troubled war veteran.

He had wondered to himself, how he'd been able to barely hold on, even though he didn't have a girlfriend.

They all walked in straight lines as they marched, Nathan looked to his right to see the citizens who applauded the newest group of graduates for New York's Finest, he didn't feel like taking in the proud expressions everyone gave, he always wanted to be the guy who didn't like being called a hero, he was more the silent and quiet type of officer.

All the graduates sat down as Nathan did too as they listened to the commissioner, Nathan began to think about Sylvie, and what she'd be doing right now, they were announcing the sharpshooter medals as the commissioner said, "This final sharpshooter, scored an impressive 100% on his shooting effectiveness, he was a former Senior Chief Petty Officer with the Navy SEALs. He is from an NYPD family whose father was lost in the line of duty. So without further ado, Officer Nathan Delaney!" Nathan was applauded by everyone in the hall as he went to collect the medal.

He had taken off his cap and the medal was placed on his head as he saluted the Commissioner before returning to his seat. On his way back to the seat, he thought he had seen his parents and grandparents in the stand, but he wasn't too sure.

As soon the commissioner's speech ended he threw his gloves into the air as he celebrated alongside his fellow graduates, laughing and cheering. He had shaken everyone's hands, soon everyone began to file out of the building. He had been given his new brass collars that held the number 12 on them, Nathan was slightly saddened he wouldn't be working in his father's precinct but he felt happy none the less that he was going to be a police officer. He walked out of the building, as he looked around.

* * *

There was nobody to congratulate him, he felt saddened by this as he headed for the nearest restaurant, he sat down and ordered a steak dinner and a glass of whiskey, soon he was joined by somebody, "Can I join you?" the gravelly-voice had said.

Nathan looked up to see Hank Voight as he said, "Sergeant, what are you doin' here?" "I'm on vacation." "Hank Voight on vacation, how comes?" "Slow week at the office." "Well at least the perps can enjoy a little freedom till you go back."

Hank laughed as he said, "True. Never knew you were graduating the Academy!" "Well, I didn't want a big fuss out of it. Plus, there's nobody around to watch me graduate except for ghosts of my family." "I'm sorry, kid. Look, I hope you know, but Sylvie Brett at 51, she's struggling Nate, we're watching her fall away, she misses you kid."

Nathan sighed as he rubbed his eyes saying, "Sarge, I appreciate you want to bring me back to Chicago, but I can't leave, this is my home, my city, I'm sure you understand." "I understand, but how do you think 51's goin' to take it?" "They'll understand, but I can't go back here."

Hank nods as he says, "Congrats, on your graduation, kid." "Thanks Sarge, tell 51, I send 'em my good luck." "Sure." Hank says.

Nathan finishes his steak and his drink as he pays for them both as he leaves the restaurant picking up his gloves and his hat before taking a taxi heading to Bay Ridge.

He stopped 2 streets near Harbor View Terrace as he got out and paid the driver, he walked back to his house and walked in the door. He hanged his jacket on the coat hanger in his bedroom, he then took a piece of paper and began to write.

* * *

" _Dear Sylvie,_

 _I know, it's been a while since I haven't spoken to you, make that a long while, I hope this letter finds you._

 _By the time you've received this, you would have heard news that I am living in New York City back in my hometown of Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, I have graduated from the New York Police Department Academy. I now serve out of the 12_ _th_ _Precinct. For the last 8 months, it has haunted me that I haven't called or even wrote a letter to you, I feel like the largest and biggest jackass in this city._

 _Sylvie, it's you, you were the one I wanted to be with. I hated myself for how we left things before the death of my old mentor in the Navy on that fateful day after the beginning of January. You changed my life in a way, nobody else could do so._

 _I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms and protect you from everything. But I know I'm going to lose my hands if I try to protect you from anything, because you are the feistiest girl that I have ever met. If you ever think about where to go, New York City is always there."_

 _Yours Faithfully with Love,_

 _Nathan Delaney x_

 _P.S. Tell everyone at Firehouse 51, I miss them all and I send my love to them."_

* * *

Nathan folded the letter as he got out an envelope and wrote down the address for Firehouse 51.

He then took it to the mail office and sent it out first-class as he said to himself, " _This is a good thing, I did the right thing. I hope."_

Nathan goes to say no, but he decides not to as he heads home, knowing he's going to have his first beat patrol tomorrow.

* * *

Over in Chicago

Sylvie had gotten back from a call, she had found a victim that had been raped and beaten to a pulp, who had died on her way to Chicago Med. She had convinced everyone she was fine, but Johnny Norelli was not letting up as he said, "Brett, I understand what you're going through… just listen to me…" "No you listen, Norelli! I don't give a rat's ass why you're comfortin' me, I can handle it. I knew guys that are 10 times worth what you are. You never served in the military, did you?"

Norelli smirked saying, "Think you're so smart don't you?" "I don't think so. I once knew a guy who was worth 5 of you, held through more hell than you could imagine. So do me and every other person in this house a favour and don't tell us how we're feelin', got it?" "Alright, I won't offer advice to you." "Good."

Johnny walked away rubbing the back of his head as Gabby walked alongside Sylvie and said, "Sylvie, you feelin' okay?" "I'm fine, Gabby!"

Gabby lead Sylvie into the women's bathroom as she said, "Cut the crap, Brett, you're not fine, you've put in more hours than anyone in this damn house, not even took a damn day of work, ever since he left, that all you've been reduced…" "Stop, don't you dare mention him to me." Sylvie threatened Gabby.

Gabby didn't look ready to give up as she said, "No, listen, you miss him, I get it, we all do, you're not the only one." "Stop. Just stop, you have no idea." "I do. You're in love with him, Nathan was the only person that spun your thoughts after he left, it hurts us, you dedicated yourself to helping every other damn victim that you came across, you cared about him and love him, am I wrong?" Gabby asked.

Sylvie tries to avoid Gabby's glance as she breaks down into tears as Gabby cradles her as Sylvie says, "I love him, I just love him, so much." "I know. We're going to try and find him, okay?" "How, though?" "Give me some time to think about that." Gabby says.

* * *

2 days later, everyone is in the firehouse as a mailman comes up to the firehouse as he says, "Excuse me, lookin' for a Sylvie Brett?"

Kelly looks up as he says, "Yeah, I'll go get her."

Kelly heads into the lounge area as he says, "Brett, somethin' in the mail for ya?!"

Sylvie gets out of her chair racing to the mailman as she said, "Yeah, I'm Sylvie Brett." "Got a letter for ya, someone in New York City?"

Everyone looked at each other as Sylvie smiled knowing who it was as she said, "Thank you, sir." "Sure thing."

Sylvie took the letter as she opened it and smiled as she read it smiling as Gabby said, "Who is it? Who do you know from New York?" "Not just me, who we all know." "All of us?"

Sylvie nodded saying, "Except for Johnny." "Okay, who is it?"

Sylvie looked inside the envelope and saw a picture of Nathan Delaney in his NYPD blues as he smiled, on the back of the picture was a note saying, " _Hello, from New York. Love Nate."_

Gabby looked at the photo and said, "Guys, it's Nate, he's well, and he's in New York, he's a police officer."

Everyone brightened up at the mention of Nathan as Kelly said, "Lucky dog's in NY, the city that never sleeps, how's he doing there?"

Sylvie smiles saying, "He's doing well, he misses us all and he sends his love." Kelly nodded.

Soon Boden came out and said, "Brett, can I see you a minute?" "Sure thing, Chief." Sylvie said.

Gabby gave Sylvie the letter and the photo as Sylvie began to follow Boden who brought her into the office as he said, "I take it you know where Delaney is?" "Yeah, he's in New York, sir." "Sylvie, you posted your letter of resignation a month ago, how come?" "Chief, I was becoming overworked, I was near to collapsing, but I was dedicated to serving this city." "Like he was." "Yes, Chief. I know you'll lose a good paramedic, but I know Gabby and whoever she is partnered with can handle things, fine without me." "I know, it'll be a damn shame to lose you, do you know where you'll go next?"

Sylvie smiled as she said, "I'm thinking of going to New York, but I won't go into the fire department, Chief." "I hate to lose you, but it's been an honor." "Yes Sir, it has been an honor." "I'll let you finish this last shift tonight and then you can head off." "Thank you Chief." Brett shook Boden's hand.

After shift was finished, she had been the last one to leave, she packed everything that had belonged to her.

* * *

She had looked around her apartment and seen everything was packed into boxes, she was loading them into her car as she finished with the help of her neighbour who said, "Hate to see you go, Sylvie, don't suppose we could catch up?" "Uh, sorry, I'm not interested."

Sylvie then walks into Molly's for the last time as everyone is there to say a goodbye as she says, "I want to thank everyone for making me feel welcome at Firehouse 51, it's one of the best firehouses in this city. Gabby, Borelli I want to thank you for being my partners, having my back and being confidants for myself."

Borelli and Gabby nodded as Sylvie said farewells and goodbyes, trying not to get emotional or think she is making a mistake by leaving Chicago. After the party was over, Sylvie headed for her car until her name was called, "Sylvie."

She turned to see Antonio walking to her as she said, "What do you want?" "I heard you were leaving, if it was because of me, I apologise for everything." "It wasn't because of you. I'm merely leaving because I have been having a hard time due to some stuff."

Antonio nodded as he said, "So that's it, you're leaving?" "For good, if you don't mind, I need to go." "Hey Sylvie, good luck, wherever you go." "You too, Antonio." Sylvie says as she gets into her car and leaves.

Several days later, Nathan is on the streets of New York patrolling the city as he says to his training officer, Officer Joe Lake who said, "Delaney, you okay?" "Yeah, just keeping an eye on the street." "Somethin's on your mind, what is it?" "Nothing, Lake, it's nothin'." "Alright, kid."

Sylvie had arrived in New York and was walking around until she saw an officer in uniform and said, "Excuse me officer, I'm trying to find Brooklyn, Bay Ridge." "Brooklyn, Bay Ridge?" "Yes, Officer, a friend of mine said to find him there." "Who's your friend?" the officer asked.

"A guy named Nathan Delaney." Sylvie said.

* * *

I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter, do like and review, hearing your comments helps to bring out something good.

Hope y'all are all good.


	17. Thinking Out Loud

Chapter 16, y'all got your romantic playlists ready? Cause it's goin' to get exciting.

* * *

Chapter 16:

Manhattan, New York City

"You say Nathan Delaney?" the tall officer said. Sylvie nodded saying, "Yeah, we know each other, don't suppose you could point me to Bay Ridge, Brooklyn?" "You head to the 59th Street Station, you have go through half of Manhattan and under the Manhattan Bridge until you reach 86th St Station in Bay Ridge." "Thank you very, much." "Sure you know what to do?" the officer said.

Sylvie nodded saying, "Yeah, take 59th Street station all the way through to 86th St station in Bay Ridge." "Alright, there you go. Here can I get your name?" "I want it to be a surprise, thank you officer." "Sure thing, ma'am." The officer said tipping his hat towards Sylvie.

Sylvie headed straight to the 59th Street Station and got on the subway heading for Bay Ridge. The train ride had taken near enough an hour and fifteen minutes, as she got off the station and headed for a nearby café that had internet access, as she got out her laptop and began to write something.

In Manhattan, Nathan and his TO were in the squad car just driving around as Nathan kept looking out the window watching the street as he spotted a group of teens smoking something as he said, "Hey, stop the car a minute." "Somethin' up?" "Bunch those teens smoking whatever crap it is." "Hey let's not bother them, huh?" "Hell with it."

Nathan got out of the car as he walked over to the teens and said, "Alright, put out those cigarettes or I'll make you eat 'em." "It's legal dude, try one." "Why don't I toss y'all in a station all because you didn't stop."

Nathan arrested most of the teens as two of them tried to flee, Nathan chased after them and grabbed them as several things fell out of the teen's pocket, it was a 9mm gun and a pocket knife as Nathan said, "What do we have here?" "Yo, that ain't mine, you must have planted it on me." "You playing that crap, again?" "Ain't my gun, asshole."

Nathan picked up the evidence as he said, "Explain it to the judge. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with an attorney and have right to have attorney present during questioning, cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you at no charge."

Nathan dragged the two back to the squad car as he said, "Guess what moron had on his person, a gun and a pocket knife." "And I told this prick, it ain't my gun." "Shut up."

Lake nodded as he said, "Alright, I guess I was wrong and you were right."

Nathan nodded as he pushed the two into the squad car as Lake and Nathan got in and drove off for the 12th Precinct.

* * *

Once they arrived, Nathan escorted the two perps up the steps as he said to the desk sergeant, "Sarge, picked up these two and a couple more of their buddies smoking a few joints, then these two tried to run, found a gun and a pocket knife on them." "Good find, they claiming it was planted on them?" "Oh they are." "Escort them to a cell." "Sure thing."

Nathan escorted the pair to a cell as he said, "Cool down, in there."

Nathan then took the paperwork for the arrest as he signed it all and explained the reason for his arrest, soon a patrol officer came up to him and said, "Hey Delaney, you live in Brooklyn, right?" "Yeah, what's it to ya?" "Girl came to my Sarge and asked how to get there. Mentioned you by name?" "Who'd the girl look like, better what'd she look like?"

The officer nodded as he said, "Blonde hair, real curly, wore cowboy boots, blue eyes as well." "Really? Alright, she give you her name or no?" "No, she didn't give her name, only asked for directions to Bay Ridge, Brooklyn."

Nathan nodded as he said, "Alright, thanks, buddy." "Sure, hey, this girl that was looking for you, can I date her if you say no?" "Not a chance in hell." "That hurts, Nate!" "I look like I give a crap?"

Nathan rolls his eyes as he turns his eyes back to the paperwork, as he finishes it all before the end of tour. At the end, he changes into his off-duty clothing that consisted of a pair of cargo trousers, he tucked in his navy shirt before putting his off-duty gun holster in his trousers, he placed his patrol badge in his jacket before walking back to his car and tucked his trouser leg into his boots.

He got in and started the car heading for Brooklyn, he stopped at Junior's for lunch as he walked in as he heard a voice say, "Nathan?"

Nathan turned to the sound of the voice and saw Sylvie Brett standing up as he said softly, "Sylvie…"

* * *

Nathan POV

It's been too long since I've seen her, but oh my god, she is beautiful, I know I left things awkward between me and her but I still keep her voicemail on my phone, the last one she ever sent to me before I left for the SEALs.

" _Hello, Nathan, are you there, please Nate, please talk to me? I have made a horrible mistake, I'm sorry, I really want you to come home to Chicago, I love you Nate, I love you with everything, I'll wait for you, I promise."_

When I heard her say, she loved me, I hated myself. I loved Sylvie too, with all my heart, I'd have asked her to marry me, no matter if we hadn't been girlfriend and boyfriend.

* * *

Sylvie POV

He looks exactly how I remembered him to be silent, strong and handsome, he looked shell-shocked to hear my voice, I think I traumatised him.

He didn't look haunted, he looked fit, muscular.

His style hadn't changed, cargo trousers, buttoned shirt, and his boots, those damn boots, his smile, it's coming back, it's turning to that mega-wide grin that captivated me from day one.

To hell with everything, I'm doing it.

* * *

Main POV

Nathan looked over at Sylvie and smiled widely as he said, "Sylvie." He began to walk over to her as Sylvie hugged him completely as she stared in his blue eyes as she kissed him.

To Nathan, there was happiness in his world, she was the only thing that had broken through his darkened and iron heart, to Nathan, Sylvie was everything as he said, "I missed you, Sylvie." "I missed you too, and Nathan, I love you, I love you so much." "I love you too, Sylvie Brett, how about I buy you dinner?"

To Sylvie, hearing him say, he loved her, her heart sky-rocketed a million times over, she was so in love with him it was beyond belief. She didn't have any idea, how much this guy would change her life in a way she never knew.

Sylvie smiled saying, "I'd like that, I only had a cup of coffee." "Well, you'll like this place, does the best food, been like that for the last 69 years." "How do you know so much about this place?" "Delaney men, have taken a girl here on the first date and the best thing happened." "What was that?" "That is an old secret." "The Irish and their secrets."

Nathan chuckled as they ordered chicken parmigiana, Nathan had sworn it was the best thing on Junior's menu as he said, "I've been coming here since I was 14 for school lunch, got a job here at 16 until I joined the Navy." "Very family-friendly as well." "Yes it is."

Sylvie and Nathan received their meals as Nathan said, "You got a place in New York?" "I came up here to find you, I didn't want to lose you." "I didn't want to lose you either, how about after dessert, I'll take you to my family home." "You live there?" "Yeah, I do, I wanted nothing than to go back and put that place back together." "Can I live with you?" "Sure, I got plenty of rooms."

* * *

Sylvie smiled as they continued to eat as Nathan asked, "So, you left the fire department?" "Yeah, I did. I love being a paramedic but I don't want you to let go of your dream of being a cop." "I wasn't sure of what I wanted to do, whether to return to Chicago or stay in New York, I don't want you to feel like you should stay in New York because of me and my career."

Sylvie smiled at him before saying, "I'm not going anywhere except staying by your side." "Alright, want cheesecake?" "I love cheesecake, how good is the stuff?" "So good, you'll cry tears of joy, why this place is named Junior's Cheesecake." Nathan said proudly.

Sylvie looked at the desserts as she asked, "What one do you recommend?" "You like strawberries, right?" "Yeah, why?" "Strawberry cheesecake." "Whole cake or two slices?" "I was thinking, whole cake, but I defer to your good judgement." "Let's get 2 slices."

Nathan smiled as he said, "2 slices it is."

Nathan walked up to the line as he said, "Can I get 2 slices of the strawberry cheesecake, to take?" "Sure thing, sir." "Thanks." Nathan said politely.

* * *

Nathan collected the slices as he placed them inside a little cardboard box as he paid for the dessert as he walked out with Sylvie and headed for the car as Sylvie said, "Still driving her?" "It isn't a her. This is just a classic car." "You're obsessed with classics." "I've had this baby, since I was 17, it's a part of my life."

Sylvie and Nathan got in the car as they drove to Harbor View Terrace as she said, "Wow, it's beautiful, this road." "Yeah, it is, we're lived pretty close to a high school just a couple blocks down, but I…I never went there and my parents put me in a catholic school." "Was it where you wanted to be or…?" "No, I loved it, I just love being back in this neighbourhood, for it is my home." "It sure is, so where do you live?"

Nathan pointed to a big brown house as Sylvie said, "Woah, I'm impressed, this is where your castle is?" "Pretty big." "Nothing compared to my family's home, except I grew up on a farm." "Yeah, sorry about that." "No, it's no trouble."

Sylvie then said, "Are you sure, I can live with you?" "Yeah, I have no problem with that."

Sylvie then got out of the car as Nathan followed on as Sylvie said, "It's certainly big, with a very nice garden." "That's right, I added in a few flowers, but I weren't sure which ones to put in."

Sylvie then turned around and saw Nathan on one knee holding out a little box, with a diamond ring inside, as she looked shocked as she said, "OH MY GOD!"

* * *

Who expected the end surprise?! If y'all didn't then, SURPRISE!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought.


	18. Marry You

For the purpose of this chapter, I will be including song lyrics from a couple marriage proposal songs.

Don't judge me by this decision.

* * *

Chapter 17:

 _Forever can never be long enough for me, Feel like I've had long enough with you._

Nathan POV

I'm in love with Sylvie Brett, she makes my heart go boom every time I see her smile, whenever I see her, I feel the world stop and takes focus on us, I stand on one leg, bending my knee, holding a ring, not just any ring, but my Mama Serafina's engagement ring, that my Dad gave to her when he proposed to her in 1992.

I've fought and served this country for 4 years of my life, served in Chicago for 10 ½ months, if I hadn't gone to Chicago, I would never have met the love of my life.

 _Forget the world now we won't let them see. But there's one thing left to do_

* * *

Main POV

Nathan holds the ring in his hand as he holds it up clearly as Sylvie says, "Is this for real?" "It is, I'm not letting go of anything, I'm not going to let you go, Sylvie, because…"

 _Everything I do, darling. And we'll see it through, Oh we'll see it through, Oh yeah_

Nathan then says, "Everything, I'll do, I do for you, we'll see it through together. There is nobody else, I want on my side more than you."

 _Look into your heart, You can't tell me it ain't worth dying for._

* * *

Sylvie POV

OH MY GOD! I've never figured something like this would happen, we just had our first date, but when we were at Junior's, it was like I felt nothing but pure love.

Nathan Delaney is the sweetest, kindest, passionate person that I've ever met, he is the one that helped me move on from Antonio.

Nathan sees me as a person, a strong-willed and determined soul, I look at him, I see a fighter, someone who is willing to fight for the both of us, he is such the sweetheart I've always wanted to be with.

 _If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do. Then baby, I'm perfect. Baby, I'm perfect for you._

* * *

Main POV

Nathan had continued, "Sylvie, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, I'm not perfect, but I want you to be by my side, even when we're going through the rough and tough, I'll brave it, I'm goin' to love you forever, I ain't leavin' you behind, never."

 _I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together. Forever and always._

Nathan smiled as he said, "Sylvie Brett, will you make me the happiest guy in New York, and become Mrs Delaney?"

Sylvie had tears in her eyes, she never expected something like this, it melted her heart to hear him say _'Mrs Delaney.'_ It had told her, he loved her with everything and that she wouldn't give up on him, no matter what.

Sylvie smiled as she said, "Yes, yes, I will become Mrs Delaney!"

Nathan smiled as he stood up and kissed Sylvie, as he softly said to her, "I love you."

Nathan then placed the ring on her finger as she held it out towards the setting sun as she said. "I love you too. Let's get married in December." "A Christmas wedding?" "Yeah! It'll be so cute, so romantic, little snow falling and you in those dress blues."

Nathan smiled as he said, "How's the 23rd of December for you, my darling?" "Perfect."

 _You look perfect tonight._

* * *

Nathan smiled as the pair walked into the building as Sylvie walked inside looking around as she said, "It's beautiful, your family has lived in this house for years." "Yeah, it's been our home." "How's Charlie and Angela?" "Last I spoke to them, they were doin' okay." "They didn't join the academy?" "No, after, I finished my last op for the Navy, they… they couldn't fathom going into the NYPD, it was sort of a re-wanting to fight on for the people that we swore to protect."

Sylvie nodded as he continued, "A lot of my buddies, they felt the same thing too, they stayed in the Navy, they didn't want to leave it behind. So I just left and came back to New York to carry on alone."

Sylvie cupped his face in her hands as she said to him softly, "You aren't alone, Nate, I'm staying here, to be with you side-by-side, baby."

Nathan smiled at her as they hugged, Nathan softly breathed in the vanilla scent of Sylvie's perfume as he smiled kissing her wavy blonde hair. In front of him appeared 4 ghosts, in the form of his grandparents Michael and Francesca and his parents Daniel and Serafina as they smiled at him as Michael said to him, " _Kid, you picked a good one, nice job."_

Francesca smiled at him saying, " _Mio nipote, è molto bella, è degna del nome Delaney, ci fai tutti molto orgogliosi con lei al tuo fianco." "Grazie, Nonna è forte e bella, la amo."_

Daniel smiled as he said, " _A December wedding, I wish you a lovely wedding kiddo, I can imagine you'll name a boy after me and your grandfather, maybe a girl after your Ma or Grandma." "I can imagine as well, Pop, I love you guys, so much." "We love you too, Kid."_

The ghosts disappeared as Nathan then whispered into Sylvie's ear as he said in Italian, " _Sei la cosa migliore della mia vita, non vedo l'ora di farti mia moglie, non voglio altro che essere il mio amore, la madre dei miei figli. La regina al mio castello. Ti amo."_ "What was that you said?"

Nathan translated for her, "You're the best thing in my life, I can't wait to make you my wife, I want nothing more than for you to be my love, the mother of my children. The Queen to my castle. I love you." "I should learn Italian."

Nathan nodded as he said, "If you want I can teach you." "Are you sure? I don't want to strain you, I can always find a class somewhere." "I can teach you a few pieces, if you want, then I can help you with conversations." "How much of you is Italian?"

Nathan grins as he says, "I'm half and half, all I want for you is to be safe, but I know if I try to protect you, I'll lose my hands doing so…" Nathan lightly chuckled as Sylvie laughed saying, "I saw the letter, it was very sweet of you." "I know." Sylvie softly said as they kissed before dancing to a little jazz.

* * *

Later on, Nathan was sleeping in the master bedroom, Sylvie had taken the room down the hall as she settled in, she was reading a book as she heard her iPad go off as she answered, it was from Gabby and Matt as she answered saying, "Hey guys." " _Hey Sylvie, how's things?"_ "Really good, guess what I got some news." " _What is it?_ "

Sylvie took a deep breath before continuing, "I reunited with Nathan." " _That's great news, Sylvie, we're happy for you."_ Casey said.

Sylvie nodded as she said, "I also got engaged to him as well." " _Wow, all in one day?"_ Gabby asked a little shocked by this news. Sylvie nodded saying, "We didn't want a long engagement or dating process, we belong together, and he named me his _amore."_ " _Nathan speaks Italian?"_ Casey asked.

Sylvie nodded saying, "He's of Irish and Italian descent, Italian on his mother and Grandmother's side of the family and Irish on his father's side." " _You sleeping in the same bed?" "_ No, I sleep in a different room, we're getting married soon. _" "When?"_ "23rd of December. I'm going to learn Italian as well."

Casey smiled saying, " _Happy for you two, Brett, congrats._ " "Thanks Casey, I'll pass along congratulations to him, he's sleeping at the moment." _"Yeah, we best let you sleep as well, congratulations again, Brett."_ "Thanks, guys." Brett said as she turned off her iPad.

* * *

In the other room, Nathan was awake, he had heard all of Sylvie's conversation with Gabby and Casey, he smiled at his fiancée's eagerness to tell everyone about their engagement. He was reading his father's old journal as he opened it and found a page as he read it.

" _Today, I proposed to my girlfriend Serafina, we only had 5 dates together, she's all I care about in the world, I proposed to her in the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens, she always loved the trees there, it had been our first date, where we met, I was on my day off from the NYPD, I wore my dress blues. Serafina, wore the most beautiful red dress I'd ever seen._

 _Out of all my Italian and Irish blood, I had the odds against me, they always were against me, when I met Serafina, nobody believed it, I proved my buddies wrong, I showed up in my dress blues, proposed to her on one knee and she accepted. Getting married in December 1992. I'm forever grateful that God Gave Me Serafina."_

Nathan smiled at the last bit as he often remembered that a Delaney man and his bride got married in December, it was often the definition of a happily ever after for many a man.

Nathan placed the book on the side as he stared up at the ceiling trying to fall asleep, but every time he fell asleep, he only saw the demons of his military past, as he moved around in his bed, seeing the men he had failed, all the civilians he had killed, every terrible thing that damaged him to the core.

* * *

By the morning, Nathan had woken up, he was in his patrol uniform as he saw Sylvie cooking breakfast as he said, "Morning, beautiful." "Morning, how'd you sleep?" "Not well, kept thinking about you, and how you were feeling?" "I didn't sleep well, I suffered from a few nightmares."

Nathan lightly touched her cheek as he said, "What do you mean, nightmares?" "People, I failed, as a paramedic. I saw them, they cursed me for failing them." "If you want, on my lunch break, I can come back here and just hold you, until I need to go back." "No, you don't have to, I can always go to therapy." "I'll come with you, your demons are my demons, I ain't leavin' anyone behind, you are my love, and I love you." "I love you too."

Nathan and Sylvie sat down together to eat breakfast as Nathan headed out the door for work, as Sylvie kissed him goodbye passionately as she said, "Let's go to therapy tonight, after shift." "Sounds good to me, Princess." "I love you." "Love you too."

Nathan then hopped into his car as he left to go to work. He wanted everything in the world and he knew that with his demons, that it wouldn't be possible unless he did the therapy.

* * *

 **English to Italian Translations:**

My Grandson, she is very beautiful, she is worthy of the name Delaney, you do us all very proud with her by your side. - _Mio nipote, è molto bella, è degna del nome Delaney, ci fai tutti molto orgogliosi con lei al tuo fianco._

Thank you, Grandma, she is strong and beautiful, I love her. – _Grazie, Nonna_ _è forte e bella, la amo._

You're the best thing in my life, I can't wait to make you my wife, I want nothing more than for you to be my love, the mother of my children. The Queen to my castle. I love you - _Sei la cosa migliore della mia vita, non vedo l'ora di farti mia moglie, non voglio altro che essere il mio amore, la madre dei miei figli. La regina del nostro castello. Ti amo._

* * *

Sylvie said YES! How'd you like this chapter?

I hope y'all enjoyed it, do send a review down below, I hope you're ready to see a Christmas wedding in New York City.


	19. Stand Together

Chapter 18 is now up. After being engaged, Nathan, strives to head out into the city to protect and serve it, but danger is around the corner?

Let's read on.

* * *

Chapter 18:

12th Precinct, Manhattan, New York City

Nathan was in his precinct at his desk as he saw the desk sergeant who said, "You need to fill out your pension or any family you have won't claim your benefits." "Thanks Sarge." Nathan gave a small smile as he filled out the pension list as he said, "All done, Sarge." "Thanks kid."

The sergeant looked at the name listed _Sylvie Delaney_ as he said, "Never knew you were married." "Not yet, but give it till December, then it all happens."

The Sergeant nods as he walks away with Joe Lake approaching as he says, "Ready rookie?" "Ready to kick ass."

Lake laughs as both him and Nathan walk out of the precinct heading for their patrol car, once they got in, Nathan had began to drive as he kept silent as he focused on the street, they came up to a red light as Lake said, "Who was that you were talking to on the phone before beginning of shift?"

Nathan looked and said, "Therapist." "Why do you need therapy?" "Just been having a few rough nights, nothing of it." "You been taking pills?" "I'm not an addict, I'd never stoop that low, I've been through hell and back."

Lake looked at him as he said, "I know your record, it's a good one, your family's done the same thing for generations, thought you SEALs were the toughest sons of bitches in the whole Armed Forces." "Just because you see scars on the outside, doesn't mean you see what happens on the inside." Nathan replies sarcastically.

Nathan takes a deep breath before saying, "Sorry, boss, I didn't mean to snap. It's just I don't want to bottle everything up. Just been through a rough year, so far." "Looks like your year is just getting better, judging by that smile this morning." "Actually, I've been happy since yesterday. Got engaged."

Joe looked at his rookie in astonishment as he said, "I didn't know you were dating anybody." "It was somebody I knew back in Chicago, I was a firefighter."

Joe looked shocked as he said, "You were a firefighter?" "It was only for 10 ½ months, I left in January, to head back to the Navy, then I left after 2 weeks and came home to here." "This girl, did you save her life?" "No, I worked with her, same firehouse, she's really sweet, I love her, I want to just get married to her and raise a family." "Does she want that?"

Nathan replied, "Hell yeah, without a doubt." "You're either the luckiest sonofabitch alive or the craziest bastard to propose after she moved here." "Way to dampen my mood, I love her." "When you getting hitched?" "December, couple days before Christmas, and I prefer the term 'married.'"

Lake laughed as he said, "I always thought you had an iron heart, rookie, I'd like to meet the gal that was bold enough to conquer your heart."

* * *

6 hours later, they had finished another patrol of a street were near the end of their beat patrol for the day as Lake was driving the squad car.

Soon the radio went off saying, " _12-Indigo, respond to an apartment block on the third floor in the East Village, reports of a stash house in the vicinity, unit to handle?"_

Nathan smirked before saying, "This is 12-Indigo, handling the East Village stash house. Be advised, any additional intel, over?" " _Not at this time 12-Indigo, proceed with caution, over?"_ "10-4, copy that."

The pair drove to the apartment block without turning on the sirens, just in the event that it was true, and they didn't want to draw any attention to themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn

Sylvie was at the Delaney house, exploring the age-old establishment, she was intrigued by how it looked, it was merely old-fashioned, with a hint of high tech, a vintage rotary phone, high-tech fridge and a vintage stove as well.

The walls were coloured green. Traditional china hinted around the 1940's, probably a wedding gift.

She looked at the pictures located on the fireplace, as she saw a picture of Nathan with his Father and his Grandfather, seeing the resemblance, as she heard a voice say, "Liking the photo?"

Sylvie turned and saw Serafina Delaney standing there as she asked, "I'm going to guess and say, Mrs Serafina Delaney, Nathan's Mom?" "Yes, it's a delight to meet the lady that'll be my daughter-in-law."

Sylvie felt a little freaked out that she was talking to the ghost of Nathan's mother but Serafina had said, "It's okay, I'm not going to spook you." Sylvie reluctantly nodded as she said, "Nathan's really sweet in the photo." "You should see him at 3 wearing a cop uniform, he was the cutest little boy to wear it." Serafina said.

Sylvie smiled as she said, "What was Nathan like, before… you know?" "Our boy, he always ran while others walked, he was strong, brave. He always wanted to go first, above and beyond the call of duty, he was like his dad and his grandpa, first to fight, no matter what." "You looked like you held the world on your shoulders, your whole family."

Serafina smiled saying, "It's how we fought, we stood united together, this is our city, we'll defend it as we have done for years. You're perfect for him, you know?" "He's perfect for me, he's so sweet." "Welcome to the family, Sylvie Brett, I know you'll stand by him."

Sylvie nodded smiling as she said, "I will, Mrs Delaney." "Call me, Serafina." "I like that name." "Thank you, before I leave you, please look in the journal you see in the cupboard that my wedding photo is on top off, please?" Serafina said before she disappeared from sight.

Sylvie looked at the photo of Daniel and Serafina on their wedding day, Serafina wore a princess-like wedding dress, there were no sleeves, no straps either, she looked amazing in the dress, Sylvie envisioned herself in the dress and smiled gracefully, imagining her upcoming wedding day.

She opened the cabinet door and pulled the journal from the photo as she opened the journal before asking herself, "So what is it you wanted me to see, Serafina?"

Sylvie opened up the small book and began to read the journal, soon she found something that had caught her eye as she read on before saying to herself, " _Oh my god."_

* * *

Meanwhile in Manhattan, Nathan and Joe arrived at the house in Manhattan East, Nathan pulled out his sidearm and loaded it before holding it in both hands as Joe said, "Alright, I'll take point, stay on my 6, rookie." "Following the leader."

Joe moved in first as Nathan followed behind. Both officers' military training kicked in, Joe Lake of the US Delta Force and Nathan Delaney of the Navy SEALs they moved up the stairs to the third floor as Nathan watched their back whilst Joe watched the front as they saw a door open as a little boy appeared Nathan lowered the gun as he said, "Go back inside, buddy, okay?"

The little boy looked frightened as he said, "They're in the far end room, 3 men inside." Joe indicated to the far end room down a straight path as Nathan said, "The straight end one?" the little boy nodded as he said, "Yes."

Nathan smiled as he said, "Atta-boy, close the door okay, it's goin' to be loud." "Okay." The boy said as he closed the door as the officers approached the door stealthily as Joe said, "Alright, I'll take the right, you take the left, square?" "Copy, check your corners." "You should remember that."

Nathan chuckled as he banged on the door three times before saying, "NYPD! Open the door or I bust it in!"

Inside voices were heard as Nathan kicked in the door saying, "POLICE! ON THE GROUND NOW!" Nathan moved in covering the left side as Joe moved in, one gang member pulled out a shotgun as Nathan shouted, "GUN!"

One shot was fired into the wall as Nathan ducked, he then stood up and fired two shots off into the shotgun-wielding gangster as he fell to the ground dead, the other two raced out the window as Nathan said, "We got rabbits, I'm going for them, call it in!"

Nathan followed the pair as he raced down the streets in pursuit as he said, "Central, 12-Indigo, shots fired at the police, 2 on foot, coming out of E 3rd Street heading E Houston St, advise caution! Suspects are armed and dangerous!" " _10-4, 12-Indigo!"_

Nathan kept up pursuit on them as he shouted, "POLICE, STOP!"

Nathan raced after them as one of them turned and fired off several shots as Nathan didn't take cover as he aimed down the sights and shot the first shooter before continuing pursuit, he gained on the last suspect as he tackled him to the ground and handcuffed him saying, "Running from cops, huh?!" "Get off me, man, I didn't do shit!" "Shut your mouth, jackass!"

Nathan keyed his radio saying, "Central, 1 offender in custody, I need a bus at La Petit Versailles Garden, stat!" " _Copy, bus inbound."_ Nathan walked back with the gang member in cuffs as he keyed his radio saying, "Lake, you alright?" " _Copy, I'm all good, inbound to location."_ "Back-up at the stash house?" _"Yeah, they're detailing the evidence."_

Nathan nodded as he saw his partner race across the road as he said, "What kept you?" "Good work, rook. What happened to the other guy?" "Guaranteed death sentence, running from the police, it was a beating, shooting at the police, guaranteed death." "Good shot, rookie." Joe said.

Nathan nodded in reply.

Soon Joe looked at Nathan's arm and saw a little bit of red liquid on his right arm as he said, "You bleeding?" "Huh?" "Your arm? It's bleeding." "Musta skinned me." "No, that's a through and through. You probably didn't feel it due to adrenaline." "No shit, Einstein." Nathan said sarcastically.

* * *

The ambulance arrived as two paramedics came out and said, "Got a call about a vic in a shooting."

Lake nodded saying, "Got an officer with a through and through wound, he didn't feel it because of the adrenaline."

The paramedics nodded as the woman said, "Alright, let's get you to Bellevue." "Ain't there a closer hospital?" "We ain't authorised to go anywhere else except Bellevue." "Do what you gotta do." Nathan said as he got onto the ambulance.

He sat on the bed as the paramedic cut off his shirt sleeve as she said, "Need some anaesthetic?" "No, I'm good." "It's goin' to sting." "I was a SEAL, we didn't always have a choice to have anaesthetic."

The paramedic groaned as she stuck a pair of tweezers into the wound as Nathan didn't feel any pain from the wound as she noted other similar wounds as she said, "How many wounds you got?" "A lot, but I'm okay."

The paramedic raised an eyebrow at to how one person could withstand a serious amount of pain as they rode the way to Bellevue hospital.

As soon as he got into a trauma room at the Bellevue Hospital, he sat on the bed and just sat up, instead of laying down, soon the nurse came in and said, "Officer Delaney, you came in with a gunshot wound?" "Yeah, my right arm. About time to, is there a chance someone came by here at all?" "No one's come by, you expecting someone?" "Yeah, my emergency contact, Sylvie Brett, she's my fiancée, someone said they'll bring a phone here for me to get her on down here." Nathan said in fury.

The nurse was taken aback as she said, "My apologies, you can make a call now and bring her down here." "Alright, thank you." Nathan said as he pulled out his phone as he dialled her number which she picked up saying, " _Hey baby, where are you, I'm in Manhattan, heading for the Veteran's ward in Manhattan in a good hour."_ "Yeah, uh listen, you might have to make a detour though, I got in the hospital." " _What? What happened?"_ "Took a bullet, I'm at Bellevue hospital, how soon can you be here?"

" _I'll be there, stay right there." Sylvie ordered._

The rest of the patrol had consisted in staying at the hospital being checked out for trauma.

* * *

Several minutes later, Sylvie arrived as she said, "NATE!" Nathan looked to see Sylvie as he kissed her as he said, "I'm sorry, baby." "It's okay, you were doing what you loved. How'd it happen?" "Busted down a stash house in the East Village. Perps rabbited but I chased 'em down."

Sylvie caressed Nathan's cheek and said, "I'm glad you're okay." "Nothin' can take me down, I love you, Sylvie."

Soon the doctor walked over as he said, "Officer Delaney, how are we today?" "Well I took a bit of lead, but overall, I'm still alive and kickin'." "Nothin' ever changes with you, doesn't it?" a familiar voice said.

Nathan looked up and saw Danny Panelli in doctor scrubs as Nathan said, "Danny! You ol' bastard, how you doin'?" "Well, frankly. I'm still a little mad you caught lead." "Couldn't help myself."

Danny chuckled as he shook Nathan's hand as he noticed the blonde-haired girl with him as he said, "Hello, ma'am." "Hi."

Nathan smiled and said, "Danny Panelli, meet Sylvie Brett, my fiancée."

Danny had looked surprised as he said, "Nice to meet you Sylvie, he gives you a stubborn time, let me know and I can take him down a peg." "I'll be able to handle him." Danny laughs as he says, "It was just a through and through. You'll be fine, which is good." "I won't need pain meds will I?" "Knowing you, you won't." "Of course you know me, Doc." Nathan said.

Sylvie then says, "I'm just going to the bathroom, a minute. Danny, don't let him out." "He tries and I'll tackle him to the ground." Danny replies.

Sylvie laughs saying, "Alright." Sylvie exited the room as Danny turned to Nathan and said, "Lucky bastard, never knew someone would penetrate your dark and iron heart." "Only a blonde could do that." Nathan replies smiling.

Nathan changes subject saying, "How long you been out of the Navy?" "Got out in June." "The rest of the boys?" "Paladin and Sierra team left the Navy. Pete's still in the Navy."

The shock on Nathan's face did him no good, he hadn't known any of his buddies had left the Navy, nor did they come to find him. Nathan had said, "Why didn't anybody come find me?"

Danny sighed as he said, "After you left the Navy, it just didn't feel right. You left after that last op and you got awarded your father's medal. We continued fighting on."

Nathan felt a lump in his throat as Danny continued, "The last few ops, we fought like hell to get out, all of us were barely lucky to have done so from the places that we have been to." "Everyone did come home, right?" "They all did." "I'm sorry, Danny. I shouldn't have left." "It weren't your fault. You did what you thought was necessary. The reason we never came to find you was because you were dealing with things your way. And the fact that you were becoming a cop." "True." Nathan said.

Nathan had softly said, "How's Junior?" "He's gone back to Hawaii, he's gone to sort things out with his family. He's goin' travelling." "Junior always loved to see the world." Nathan remarked. Danny laughed as he said, "It's good seein' you, brother." "Don't be a stranger, bro." "Thanks, buddy." Danny said shaking Nathan's hand as he walked out of the room.

Sylvie had come back in as he said, "You alright?" "Yeah, that doc's real nice." "He was in my old SEAL team he was. In a way, he became my brother." Nathan said.

Sylvie had then said, "I signed the papers for you to get out of here." "Thank you." "I spoke to your TO, Joe Lake. Your shift ended already. You want to head over to the therapy."

Nathan looked up as he said, "Yes."

* * *

Nathan hopped off the bed as he took his belt and cap. Heading straight to the VA hospital.

He heard the deafening explosion of the VA hospital in Chicago, seeing all those war veterans blown to high hell, Nathan had felt tears in his eyes. Sylvie looked at him seeing the pain he was in as he said, "I'm sorry." "It's okay, it's alright. Let's get you inside."

Sylvie had checked them in as one of the psychologists had said, "Hello there, how may I help you?"

Sylvie had explained they came to seek counselling as sat there and listened to Sylvie explain. When it was his turn, he had begun.

"My name is Nathan Delaney, I was a 4-year veteran of the US Navy SEALs, a 10-month firefighter in the city of Chicago, now I'm a probationary cop for the city of New York. I've got a lot of burdens I just can't live with."

The doctor signalled for him to continue. Nathan did so as he started, "I was a prisoner of war for a month in my first op. I saved the lives of my entire team. I wanted to protect the lives of others rather than save myself." "Why was that?" "Saving lives was more important than saving my own. I managed to get out. I tortured, mentally and physically, but I was strong enough to hold on. My father was a Navy SEAL, my grandpa was a SEAL. All my family served in the military of this country, either the Marines or the Navy SEALs before being cops."

The psychologist nodded as he asked, "Do you still keep in contact with your team?" "I reunited with the medic on my team at Bellevue across the way. He left the Navy in June. I left the Navy in February. I don't regret the things I've done to protect my country. I'll meet my maker to answer for every person that I've killed in the line of duty."

Sylvie held his hand smiling at him as the psychologist said, "What is it that you regret?" "I regret the fact that I couldn't save all the boys that I've worked alongside or even come across. Guys like Michael Rodriguez, Captain James Barton, many, many other soldiers as well."

The psychologist gives him advice such as trying to help people as a cop, try to solve their problems. Nathan nods as he says, "I already do that, sir. But, I'm going to damn well try to protect and save as many people as I can." "It'll help because it makes you try to think you're fighting the good fight once again." "Yes Sir."

Sylvie had then began to talk about her problems with PTSD as the psychologist listened to her. She had talked constantly about the people she couldn't save, the losses she has faced. She had especially wondered if, she would hurt somebody if a reminder came back.

The psychologist simply said, "Nothing in life can help you prepare for everything that you face, it's the little things that help you to prepare for the events of your life."

Sylvie smiled nodding as she said, "Thank you, Doctor." "My pleasure." Both Nathan and Sylvie had gotten up to leave as they headed for Bay Ridge.

* * *

Once they got in the door, Sylvie had kissed Nathan as she said, "Thank you, for helpin' me." "I should be sayin' that to you, thank you. Most of all." Nathan said.

Sylvie had then said, "There's nothing like having a home, is there?" "Yeah. You know, seeing all these memories. I often wondered thinkin' about buying a house near the sea, maybe go to Staten Island." "Would mean a longer drive for you to work." "I know but being in Brooklyn. While I'll love it. I don't know." "Let's just think on it. We got plenty of time and plus we've got the wedding to plan." "True that."

Nathan kissed Sylvie as the pair wrapped their arms around each other as Nathan said, "I love you." "I love you Irish." "Danny tell you my old nickname in the SEALs?" "That was your nickname?" "It was." Nathan blushed replying.

Sylvie chuckled as she said, "You're my sexy, handsome, Irish-Italian American beat cop." "You're my darling and beautiful country girl." "Lovin' you forever." "Till the end of time."

The pair had begun to plan their wedding going through everything.

* * *

No, you're not seeing things. Chicago's Bravest has been updated, apologies for the long wait, hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. We'll probably experience a bit of a leap in this one as well.

Hope y'all are enjoying the day.

Please like and review as well, thanks ever so much.


End file.
